


Don't Touch Me

by Bruniblondi



Category: Original Work, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, BAMF Stiles, Bottom Derek, Canon-Typical Violence, Cerbere, Derek is hurt, First Kiss, Hades - Freeform, Lemon, M/M, Mark - Freeform, Minotaur - Freeform, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Character(s), Power-freeform, Sexy Time, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Burn, Smut, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Stiles Stilinski Freaks Out, Theo is OOC, Trust, Unicorns, Unicorns Ship Sterek, because Derek should always be a bottom, derek is a moron, kiss, non sexual spanking, soulbond
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 21
Words: 48,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5397611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bruniblondi/pseuds/Bruniblondi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comment Derek a-t-il pu le traiter ainsi ? Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour cette meute, après tout ce qu’il a vécu avec Scott, après tout ce qu’il a vécu avec Lydia – qu’il pensait être sa meilleure amie, Stiles se fait la promesse que plus jamais personne ne le traitera ainsi.<br/>Plus Jamais !</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou ^^  
> et me voici de retour avec une nouvelle fic qui comportera 23 chapitres  
> Sur mon ordi, cette fic fait 101 pages, donc attendez vous à des imbéciles, des malentendus, du angst et de la tension, mais aussi à de l'humour :D
> 
> L'idée m'est venue en lisant un OS ou Derek colle une fessée à Stiles pour lui apprendre à rester à sa place et Stiles s'écrase. J'ai trouvé que ce n'était pas très réaliste, surtout connaissant Stiles. Du coup, j'ai écrit ça et ça s'est mixé avec une conversation que j'ai eu avec Ma Lune où on trouvait que Stiles était trop souvent dépeint comme une demoiselle en détresse. Et voila ^^  
> Dois-je préciser que ça devait être un OS? Hum? Non hein? C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait lol
> 
> Et c'est un cross avec un travail original qui m'appartient et que vous pouvez lire, si vous le souhaitez, sur FictionPress sous le pseudo Bruniblondi et le titre Les Protecteurs :D
> 
> Je publierai une fois par semaine pour ne pas surcharger ma merveilleuse Erika Keysie qui me Bêta, merci ma Nouchette <3

# Chapitre 1

Derek n’en peut plus. Chaque fois qu’il donne un ordre, Stiles le contredit ou le moque ou fait une remarque sarcastique. Et vraiment, ça ne peut plus durer. L’humain le défie et le loup doit faire quelque chose et vite s’il ne veut pas perdre le contrôle de la meute.

Sauf que grogner ou montrer les crocs ou même plaquer rudement le jeune contre un mur ne sert à rien. Il en a trop l’habitude et sait qu’il n’y a pas vraiment de menace là-dedans.

C’est en regardant un documentaire –« ça s’appelle une série télé, Derek »- que l’alpha a enfin une idée. Dans l’épisode, le père met une fessée à son jeune enfant. Et le loup pense que c’est exactement ce qu’il doit faire avec Stiles.

Vous sentez venir la catastrophe, vous ? Oui ? Eh bien, pas Derek…

OoOoO

C’est pendant la réunion suivante de la meute que l’occasion parfaite se présente à Derek. Alors que l’Alpha vient de donner ses ordres, Stiles les remet en question. Le loup lui montre les crocs.

\- Mon dieu, Mère-Grand, que vous avez de grandes dents, se moque l’humain.

Cette fois, ç’en est trop !!

Derek empoigne le jeune homme par la nuque, le traîne jusqu’à une chaise sur laquelle il s’assoit, puis force Stiles à s’allonger sur ses cuisses et le maintien en place d’une main ferme dans le dos.

\- T’as le choix, gronde Derek. Ou tu baisses ton pantalon toi-même, ou je le fais pour toi.

\- Va te faire foutre ! Crie Stiles. Tu te prends pour qui ? Scott, dis à ton Alpha de…

Il est interrompu par le bruit de son jean qui est déchiré.

               - Mais ça va pas bien ! S’égosille l’humain. T’es un grand malade !

               - Je suis ton Alpha ! S’exclame Derek. Et tu vas apprendre à rester à ta place !

               - Ma place ? Ironise l’humain. Tu m’as pris pour un chie…

La première claque le coupe efficacement et il laisse échapper un cri de douleur, parce que merde, Derek n’y va pas de main morte.

               - Je suis ton Alpha ! Répète le loup après chaque fessée sur le postérieur du jeune.

               - Va te faire foutre ! hurle Stiles à chaque fois. Je ne suis pas un gamin !

Pour Stiles qui n’a jamais reçu une seule fessée de toute sa vie, subir ce genre de traitement devant toute la meute est plus qu’humiliant. Pas que ça aurait été moins humiliant en privé, mais là c’est pire. Aucun membre de la meute ne bouge. Ils regardent tous sans intervenir.

Le plus jeune finit par comprendre le schéma. Chaque fois qu’il rejette Derek, le loup frappe. Alors l’humain finit par se taire.

L’Alpha met encore cinq fessées à Stiles avant d’être satisfait. Oui, le jeune dégage une forte odeur d’humiliation et de colère, mais il y survivra et finira même par comprendre le point de vue du plus âgé.

 Tout ce que Derek voit, c’est que Stiles s’est tu et l’accepte enfin.

C’est parce qu’il pense ça que le jeune Hale est plus que surpris par la réaction de Stiles quand il le remet sur ses pieds.

Dans les yeux du jeune brûlent une rage que Derek n’a jamais vue chez personne, même pas Kate ou Peter. Et les mots qui s’échappent calmement de la bouche de Stiles le font sursauter.

               - Tu es mort pour moi, Alpha. Ne m’approche plus, ne me touche plus jamais, ne me parle pas. Je ne fais plus parti de cette meute.

               - Stiles…, souffle Derek.

Ce n’est pas ce qu’il voulait ! C’est même tout le contraire de ce qu’il voulait !

               - Tu n’existes plus pour moi, gronde Stiles.

Le jeune homme ramasse ses affaires, les lambeaux de son jean et de sa dignité et s’avance vers la porte pour quitter les lieux.

D’un regard, Derek enjoint Scott à faire quelque chose. Mais quand le jeune mordu pose la main sur le bras de son meilleur ami, celui-ci le regarde comme s’il ne le connaissait pas et dit d’un ton plat et sans émotion :

               - Qui es-tu ?

Scott halète et le lâche, le laissant partir.

La meute reste figée, alors que l’humain part, peut-être pour toujours.

Ils se tournent vers l’Alpha, comme s’ils attendaient des instructions. Mais Derek ne dit rien, parce qu’il ne sait pas quoi faire. Stiles n’était pas censé réagir comme ça !

OoOoO

Quand Stiles rentre chez lui, son premier mouvement est de foncer sous la douche. Il se lave quatre fois –avec ce gel douche qui fait éternuer tous les membres surnaturels de la meute et les empêche donc de l’approcher- Et parce qu’il veut être sûr qu’il ne porte plus aucune de leurs odeurs, il recommence encore deux fois.

Puis, portant des gants pour éviter tout transfère d’odeur, Stiles vide son armoire et lave tous ses vêtements. Deux fois.

Une fois sa lessive faite, il ouvre toutes les fenêtres de la maison et passe toute sa chambre au Febreze.

Puis, il s’occupe de sa voiture. Portant des vêtements de son père, il lave entièrement la jeep, shampooine et frotte l’intérieur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Il est tellement méticuleux qu’il arrive même à presque complètement enlever la tâche de sang que Derek a laissé peu de temps avant que le loup, alors un Bêta, ne lui demande de lui couper le bras, il y a de ça une éternité. Mais Stiles refuse de penser à ça. Pas maintenant. Il reprend son nettoyage avec une détermination accrue.

Ce n’est que plus tard qu’il se permet de s’effondrer. Seul dans son lit, ses larmes trempant son oreiller, Stiles laisse la colère et l’humiliation revenir.

Comment Derek a-t-il pu le traiter ainsi ? Après tout ce qu’il a fait pour cette meute, après tout ce qu’il a vécu avec Scott, après tout ce qu’il a vécu avec Lydia – qu’il pensait être sa meilleure amie, Stiles se fait la promesse que plus jamais personne ne le traitera ainsi.

Plus Jamais !

OoOoO

Deux jours plus tard, Stiles est au bord de l’implosion. La meute ne le laisse jamais tranquille. Au lycée, ils ne l’approchent pas –merci le gel douche-, mais il trouve des … Cadeaux ? Ouais, on va appeler ça comme ça, dans son casier.

D’abord, la série complète des Blu-Ray de Star Wars, édition limitée. Ça, ça vient de Scott.

Ensuite, le Bestiaire entièrement traduit et illustré. Ça, ça vient de Lydia.

Puis, un équipement complet de La Crosse. Probablement Isaac ou Jackson. Peut-être même les deux. Quoique, en y réfléchissant bien, Jackson doit se foutre royalement que Stiles soit là ou pas. En fait, il doit en être content. Isaac alors.

Puis la collection complète des comics Batman. Erica et Boyd, sûrement.

De Derek, il ne reçoit rien et Stiles se dit que s’il est déçu, c’est juste parce qu’il ne peut pas fourrer le cadeau de l’Alpha avec ceux des autres dans la poubelle la plus proche.

La déception dure jusqu’à ce qu’il rentre chez lui et découvre un cerf – _Un cerf !_ \- mort dans son allée. Cette fois, ç’en est trop !

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche –téléphone qu’il a vidé de toutes photos et vidéos de la meute qu’il pouvait avoir- et compose un numéro.

               « Clinique vétérinaire de Beacon Hills, Alan Deaton, que puis-je faire pour vous ? »

Stiles prend sa voix la plus officielle possible.

               - Emissaire Deaton, j’ai une requête et j’aimerais que vous la transmettiez à Derek Hale, Alpha de la meute de Beacon Hills.

               « Stiles ? Mais qu’est-ce qui… »

               - Allez-vous transmettre ma requête ? Coupe le jeune homme.

Un silence tendu lui répond tout d’abord, puis :

               « Oui, Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski, je transmettrai votre requête. Quelle est-elle ? »

Si Stiles est étonné de s’entendre appeler Apprenti-Emissaire, il n’en montre rien.

               - Veuillez faire savoir à l’Alpha Hale que les attentions de sa meute ne sont pas les bienvenues. J’étais extrêmement sérieux quand j’ai dit ne plus faire partie de la meute. Je veux que les cadeaux cessent. Je ne changerai pas d’avis. Si l’Alpha et sa meute refusent de comprendre, je suis prêt à prendre des mesures drastiques. Avez-vous compris mon message, Emissaire Deaton ?

               « J’ai parfaitement compris votre message, Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski. Est-ce tout ce que vous avez à dire à l’Alpha ? »

               - Oui, c’est tout.

Stiles se sent beaucoup mieux. Il a tout fait dans les règles, le message devrait être reçu fort et clair.

               « Bien », fait Deaton, avant de reprendre. « Stiles, qu’est-ce qui se passe ? »

               - Je… Derek a eu un… Comportement inacceptable, explique l’humain en hésitant. Je ne peux plus faire partie de la meute.

               « Stiles, qu’est-ce que Derek a fait ? »

               - Je ne veux pas en parler. Deaton ?

               « Oui ? »

               - Vous m’avez appelé Apprenti-Emissaire, pourquoi ?

               « Parce que c’est ce que tu es pour la meute depuis le premier jour, Stiles. »

               - C’est pour ça que vous ne répondez jamais clairement aux questions ? Pour m’obliger à apprendre ?

                « C’est comme ça que ça doit se passer, en effet. » Explique Alan. « Quand on rencontre quelqu’un qui a le potentiel, nous nous devons de le guider, mais pas de le diriger. Est-ce que tu comprends la nuance ? »

Etrangement, oui, Stiles comprend la différence. Ce n’est pas difficile. Guider, c’est mettre sur la bonne route. Diriger, c’est prendre quelqu’un par la main et l’emmener là où cette personne doit aller, sans qu’elle ait son mot à dire.

               - Oui, je comprends. Merci Alan.

               « Stiles, il ne te reste pas grand-chose pour être un Emissaire à part entière. Sauf que tu ne peux pas terminer ton apprentissage si tu ne fais pas partie d’une meute. » Lui apprend le vétérinaire.

Stiles réfléchit rapidement, puis demande en hésitant :

               - Est-ce que vous pouvez m’aider à trouver une nouvelle meute ?

               « Si c’est ce que tu veux vraiment, oui. »

L’humain sait que ça ne sera pas pareil. Il ne connaitra pas aussi bien cette meute, n’aura aucun lien d’amitié avec elle. D’un autre côté, c’est peut-être aussi bien. Une nouvelle meute le verra comme un Emissaire, pas comme un gamin agaçant qui parle trop.

C’est probablement le problème de Derek Hale. Il refuse de voir que Stiles a grandi, mûri, changé. Eh bien, qu’il aille se faire foutre !

               - Je suis sûr. Merci, Alan.

Le jeune humain raccroche en se sentant bien plus léger. Un problème de résolu. Maintenant, restait ce satané cerf.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fic <3
> 
> Faut quand même que je vous raconte pourquoi cette fic a pris la direction qu'elle a pris. Début Novembre, ou fin Octobre, j'ai terminé d'écrire la trilogie de ma Psychopathe d'amour Aléna. Du coup, j'ai déprimé parce que j'ai vécu presque 20 ans avec cette cinglée dans ma tête et qu'elle va grave me manquer. Du coup, si vous la voyez passer dans cette fic, ne vous étonnez pas :D
> 
> Et si je poste ce chapitre un peu plus tôt que prévu, c'est que l'une d'entre vous (je balance? lol) a eu la bonne idée de vénérer la Grande Prêtresse Erika Keysie qui me Bêta magnifiquement cette histoire :D
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :D

Quand son téléphone sonne, Derek est tellement sûr que c’est Stiles qu’il décroche sans prendre la peine de vérifier qui l’appelle. Il est extrêmement déçu de découvrir qui l’appelle réellement, mais la conversation le laisse confus et en colère. Apathique et survolté en même temps.

               « Alpha Hale, ici l’Emissaire Deaton. J’ai un message de la part de l’Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski. Souhaitez-vous l’entendre ?

               - Deaton, qu’est-ce qui…

               « Alpha Hale, ici l’Emissaire Deaton. J’ai un message de la part de l’Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski. Souhaitez-vous l’entendre ? » Répète un peu durement l’homme.

L’Alpha soupire et suit le protocole.

               - J’accepte de l’entendre, Emissaire Deaton.

               « L’Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski souhaite que toutes les attentions de son ancienne meute cessent immédiatement sous peine de représailles. »

Derek cesse de respirer pendant de longues secondes. A tel point qu’il commence à voir des points noirs danser dans son champ de vision.

_Son ancienne meute…_

               « Alpha Hale ? » Fait Deaton. « Avez-vous une réponse à transmettre à l’Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski ? »

               - Je… Dites-lui…

Le jeune Hale est incapable de terminer sa phrase, mais le vétérinaire semble comprendre.

               « Je lui dirais que vous acceptez sa requête, Alpha Hale » Promet Deaton d’une voix douce.

Derek pense que l’Emissaire va raccrocher, maintenant qu’il a rempli sa part. Maos (mais) non, il lui pose une question.

               « Derek, que s’est-il passé ? »

               - Je… Je voulais juste qu’il arrête de me contredire, proteste faiblement le loup. J’ai… Je l’ai… Je lui ai mis une fessée.

               « Doux Jésus ! » S’exclame Deaton. « La meute était là ? »

               - Ouais, soupire Derek.

Avec le recul, l’Alpha se rend compte que c’était une très mauvaise idée. Mais sur le moment… Sur le moment, ça lui semblait la parfaite solution.

               « Pas étonnant que Stiles ait réagi ainsi ! » Continue le vétérinaire. « Derek, tu l’as traité comme un enfant ! »

               - Mais _c’est_ un gosse ! Proteste le loup-garou.

               « Il a le même âge que les autres », rappelle Deaton. « Pourtant, quand Lydia te contredit, tu ne lui donnes pas de fessée ! » 

Et que répondre à ça ? C’est vrai. L’homme a complètement raison.

               « Et tu ne peux pas traiter un Emissaire, _ton futur_ Emissaire de cette façon ! »

               - Stiles n’est pas l’Emissaire de ma meute ! Gronde Derek. 

               « Ah non ? » S’étonne Deaton. « Qui appelles-tu quand tu as une question ? Qui fait toutes les recherches ? Qui manipule les herbes et poudres pour la meute ? Qui donne des conseils à tous ? Stiles ne vient à moi que quand il ne trouve pas la réponse lui-même » Lui explique l’Emissaire.

               - Mais Stiles est humain, répond faiblement l’Alpha.

               « Et moi, je suis quoi ? Un martien ? » Demande durement Deaton. 

Derek passe une main lasse sur son visage et soupire, avant de dire :

               - C’est vrai, vous avez raison. Désolé. Qu’est-ce que vous me conseillez de faire ?

               « A propos de quoi ? » S’étonne l’Emissaire.

               - A propos de Stiles, évidemment, s’agace Derek. Il veut quitter la meute, je peux comprendre. Mais quand il changera d’avis, je veux qu’il puisse revenir sans problème. Je veux dire…

               « Derek » Coupe Deaton, « Stiles ne reviendra pas. Il m’a demandé, _officiellement_ , de l’aider à trouver une autre meute. »

La main de l’Alpha se crispe sur le plastique du téléphone, le faisant craquer.

               - Quoi ? Mais s’il fait ça…

               « Il ne reviendra pas. Et selon le protocole, tu dois être là quand Stiles acceptera ou refusera les meutes que je vais lui proposer. »

               - J’emmerde le protocole ! Rage le loup en raccrochant rageusement. 

Il faut qu’il rattrape le coup et vite. Attrapant ses clés et sa veste, il quitte le loft, une destination bien précise en tête.

OoOoO

Stiles est devant son ordinateur, étudiant les fichiers que Deaton lui a envoyé. Pour une fois, l’homme n’a pas fait son mystérieux, il a été direct et rapide, en envoyant à l’Apprenti-Emissaire, les profils de quatre meutes.

Etrangement, il en élimine deux juste en lisant le nom des Alphas. Simplement parce que lire ces noms lui a donné un sentiment de malaise. Son instinct lui dit que rejoindre ces deux meutes-là ne serait pas bon pour sa santé. Et il fait confiance à son instinct.

Toutefois, le plus bizarre, c’est que dans les deux noms restant, se trouve celui de Deucalion. Apparemment, l’ancien aveugle a reformé une meute et cherche un nouvel Emissaire. Visiblement, Morell ne lui convient plus. Et Stiles n’est même pas un tout petit peu alarmé par cette situation. Ni angoissé. Au contraire, ça lui semble même plutôt juste. En plus, Deucalion établi sa meute à Sacramento et c’est assez proche pour qu’il puisse voir son père toutes les semaines s’il en a envie.

Le dernier nom, Korann, ne lui dit absolument rien. Et ce n’est pas faute d’avoir fouiller tout le net. Mais il n’y a aucune mention d’un quelconque Korann nulle part. Même pas dans une légende. Malgré tout, le jeune humain n’est pas inquiet. On peut même dire qu’il a un bon feeling à propos de cette meute. Le seul point négatif, c’est que la meute de Korann est établie en Alaska. Outre que c’est bien trop loin pour voir son père aussi souvent qu’il le voudrait, il fait un froid de canard là-bas.

Pourtant, il se retrouve à envoyer un sms à Deaton, lui expliquant qu’il hésite entre Deucalion et Korann. Le jeune vient seulement d’appuyer sur « envoyer », quand un coup est frappé à sa porte.

Le jeune homme tourne la tête et découvre son père à l’entrée de sa chambre.

               - Yo, p’pa, ça va ?

               - Il y a quelqu’un qui veut te voit. Il t’attend dans le salon.

Son Shérif de père a l’air un peu trop nonchalant pour être honnête. Stiles se dit que si la personne qui l’attend dans le salon était Scott, il l’aurait dit. Alors, se peut-il que… ? Mais non, Derek ne viendrait jamais le voir en passant par la porte et certainement pas pour s’excuser. 

               - C’est Scott ? Demande-t-il, par acquis de conscience.

John Stilinski a l’air un peu gêné et dit seulement :

               - Descend et parle lui, ok ? Si tu es toujours sûr de vouloir partir, ne pars pas fâcher. Avec personne.

               - Papa, aucune d’eux n’a bougé, rappelle Stiles. Ils l’ont laissé faire.

               - Je sais, soupire le policier. Ecoute au moins ce qu’il a à dire, ok ?

Stiles soupire à son tour.

               - Ok.

Quand le jeune humain arrive dans le salon, il a comme un bug.

Derek Hale est assis sur le canapé, les coudes sur les genoux et la tête baissée.

Le loup-garou ne fait rien pour indiquer qu’il sait que l’humain vient d’entrer dans la pièce. Il sait qu’il est là, évidemment. Il a écouté l’échange entre le père et le fils, mais il est venu sans savoir ce qu’il allait dire et maintenant, il a le cerveau vide. 

Derek n’a jamais été doué avec les mots. Jamais. C’est devenu pire après l’incendie. Il s’est tellement renfermé sur lui-même qu’il ne sait plus comment exprimer ce qu’il pense et ressent.

Et il n’a jamais réellement su comment parlé à Stiles. Il y a toujours eu quelque chose chez l’humain qui le met sur la défensive. C’est encore pire maintenant. Derek ne sait tout simplement pas comment débuter cette conversation. Stiles résout le problème pour lui. Comme souvent.

               - Alpha Hale, le salut-il.

Le jeune Hale relève enfin la tête pour regarder le jeune homme et il souhaite presque ne pas l’avoir fait.

C’est facile d’ignorer l’odeur de la colère et de la honte.  Voir les émotions inscrites sur le visage de quelqu’un, dans son langage corporel… C’est quelque chose que le loup ne peut pas ignorer.

               - Apprenti-Emissaire Stilinski, répond l’Alpha.

Si Stiles veut que cette conversation se passe sur ce plan-là, Derek ne s’y opposera pas. Et qui sait ? Peut-être qu’il lui sera plus facile de lui parler de cette façon.

               - Que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande Stiles sur un ton neutre. Vous qui envahissez ma maison alors que j’ai fait la demande officielle de ne plus avoir aucun contact avec la meute Hale ?

Derek se retient de grogner. Surtout garder son calme !

               - Je souhaiterais que tu reviennes sur ta décision de quitter la meute, dit le loup.

               - Désolé, Alpha Hale, mais je ne pense pas non, rétorque sèchement le plus jeune. Pourquoi je reviendrais dans une meute où l’Alpha n’a aucun respect pour les Bêtas ou les membres humains ?

Cette fois, Derek ne peut empêcher le grondement qui s’échappe de sa gorge. Et en même temps, il n’en a pas envie. Ce que dit Stiles n’a aucun sens.

               - Je respecte les membres de ma meute !

               - Oh, vraiment ? Ironise Stiles. Alors, j’avais droit à un traitement de faveur ? Je suis touché.

               - Stiles, soupire l’Alpha.

               - Vous me traitiez comme un enfant, attaque l’Apprenti-Emissaire. Vous n’écoutiez pas ce que j’avais à dire, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose pour attirer votre attention ! Mais le pire, vous ne respectez même pas mes souhaits. J’ai demandé à ne plus avoir de contact avec la meute Hale. J’ai demandé à ce qu’aucun de vous ne m’approche. Et pourtant, regardez qui est dans mon salon !

               - Mais merde, Stiles ! S’énerve le loup. Tu t’attendais quand même pas à ce que je te laisse quitter la meute comme ça ?

               - Pourquoi pas ? Demande Stiles en haussant les épaules. C’est pas comme si j’étais important.

               - Bien sûr que si ! Tempête le loup. Tu es important !

               - En quoi ? En quoi suis-je important ? Allez-y, Alpha, je suis curieux de savoir.

Derek se retient de secouer l’humain jusqu’à ce que ses dents s’entrechoquent et qu’il entende raison. C’est pas possible d’être aussi obtus, si ? Et le vouvoiement est en train de le rendre dingue. C’est comme s’ils ne se connaissaient pas. Comme si Derek n’avait jamais sauvé la vie de Stiles. Comme si Stiles n’avait jamais sauvé la vie de Derek.

Alors que l’Alpha tente de reprendre son calme pour expliquer l’importance que le jeune homme a, leurs téléphones sonnent en même temps, annonçant l’arrivée de sms.

Ça vient de Deaton et ça dit simplement : « Rencontre avec les meutes potentielles demain à 21h à la clinique »

Derek doit se retenir de hurler de rage. Stiles a déjà choisi les meutes qu’il pourrait rejoindre. C’est réel.

 _Stiles quitte réellement la meute !_  

L’Alpha se lève, hoche mécaniquement la tête pour saluer le jeune humain et quitte la maison. Il faut qu’il voie la meute. Ils doivent réfléchir au meilleur moyen de saboter les chances de Stiles avec ces meutes pour l’obliger à rester à Beacon Hills. Ensuite, ils trouveront le moyen de le faire revenir dans la meute ! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais du vous laissez les commentaires qu'Erika a fait sur ce chapitre, franchement c'est hilarant ^^
> 
> Je ne sais toujours pas comment taguer cette histoire, donc si vous pensez que je devrais rajouter des trucs, surtout n'hésitez pas :D
> 
> Oh et si vous voulez avoir une idée d'à quoi ressemble Korann, cherchez Alcide Herveaux dans google images ;) De rien :D


	3. Chapitre 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui j'avais dit une fois par semaine, mais les semaines sont courtes chez moi lol
> 
> En vrai, c'est parce que Nouchette a de l'avance dans la correction :D
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Le lendemain, à 20h50, la meute Hale débarque au grand complet à la clinique de Deaton. Tous portent une expression déterminée sur le visage, même si Scott se sent légèrement mal à l’aise. Il n’approuve pas le plan, mais que peuvent-il faire d’autre ? Stiles ne leur laissera aucune chance, pas tant qu’il aura une porte de sortie. Il faut donc claquer cette porte et la verrouiller. Définitivement. Ne pas lui laisser d’autre choix que d’écouter et, avec beaucoup de chance, pardonner.

Sauf que quand ils arrivent, la première personne qu’ils voient les coupent dans leur élan.

Deucalion…  
Deucalion est là.

La meute Hale jette à peine un regard aux deux autres personnes présentent.

               - Deucalion ! Gronde Derek, se transformant. 

Alors que le jeune Alpha saute à la gorge de l’ex-aveugle, une barrière s’élève soudain entre eux. 

Derek observe le sol et découvre une fine ligne de poudre noire qui coupe la pièce en deux.

               - Je vois que cette précaution n’a pas été inutile, commente Deaton en entrant à son tour dans la pièce.

Stiles est juste derrière lui et chaque membre de la meute Hale tente de croiser ses yeux, mais le jeune humain évite leurs regards avec obstination.

Au lieu de ça, il fixe les deux personnes qu’il ne connait pas.

L’homme est grand, très grand, pas loin de deux mètres à vue de nez, le regard sombre et les cheveux noirs. Ses vêtements moulants laissent deviner une belle musculature. La façon dont il tripote l’ourlet de son T-Shirt donne l’impression qu’il n’a pas l’habitude d’en porter. Stiles suppose que c’est l’Alpha Korann. Le loup lui rend son regard et un doux sourire étire ses lèvres. Comme s’il essayait de rassurer le jeune Emissaire.

La jeune fille qui l’accompagne garde la tête baissée, comme si elle était timide, mais Stiles a la sensation que ce n’est que pour donner le change. Elle dégage une trop grande impression de puissance pour être tout en bas de la chaîne alimentaire. Même ses longs cheveux noirs cachent son visage. Stiles observe la façon dont elle est vêtue, parce que des vêtements peuvent vous en apprendre beaucoup sur une personne. Mais elle porte un simple T-Shirt blanc, un jean délavé et des Tennis blanche. Comme si elle avait délibérément choisi ses vêtements pour être le plus passe-partout possible.

Ça devrait lui paraitre suspicieux, pourtant, Stiles se surprend à sourire.

Le grondement sauvage de Derek détourne le jeune Apprenti de son examen visuel.

               - Qu’est-ce que Deucalion fait ici ? Demande le jeune Hale.

               - L’Alpha Deucalion, au même titre que l’Alpha Korann, a été invité en vue de rencontrer Stiles et afin de déterminer s’ils pourront travailler ensemble.

               - Mais il a essayé de tous nous tuer, proteste Scott.

               - Il nous a gardé prisonniers pendant trois mois, ajoute Erica et Boyd hoche la tête.

               - Et il a tué sa précédente meute, conclut Lydia.

               - Et malgré tout ça, intervient Stiles, Scott et Derek ont décidé de lui donner une seconde chance. Je trouve très hypocrite de votre part de vouloir lui retirer cette chance parce que ça ne vous plait pas que je puisse bosser avec lui.

               - Stiles, dit le jeune McCall sur un ton plaintif.

               - Non, Bêta McCall ! Vous n’avez rien fait quand j’ai eu besoin de vous ! Je n’ai pas besoin de votre aide à cet instant !

Le jeune Apprenti-Emissaire n’en jurerait pas, mais il lui semble voir la jeune fille timide serrer des poings, comme si elle devait se retenir de frapper quelque chose ou quelqu’un.

Korann pose la main sur l’épaule de la jeune fille et elle semble se calmer.

               - Excusez-moi, déclare l’immense Alpha, mais nous sommes un peu pressés. Pourrait-on activer le mouvement, je vous prie ?

Stiles regarde l’Alpha avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

Korann est poli.

Oui, ça ne devrait pas autant étonner le jeune humain, mais il n’a jamais rencontré un Alpha poli juste pour être poli.

Peter l’était à peine et quand il l’était, c’était du genre : « Peux-tu m’aider ou faut-il que je tue tous tes amis ? »

Derek n’est jamais poli. Il grogne, agresse et projette les gens contre les murs ou leur brise les os.

Deucalion et les autres Alphas n’étaient pas polis. Ils étaient mortellement dangereux.

               - Je refuse de rester dans la même pièce que cet assassin, déclare Isaac.

               - Rien ne vous retient Bêta Lahey, rétorque froidement Deaton. En fait, tous les Bêtas et les Humains sont priés de sortir. Ça ne vous regarde pas.

La meute Hale fixe le vétérinaire, choquée. L’homme ne parle jamais comme ça. Et les loups ont même détecté une pointe d’exaspération dans sa voix.

               - Dehors ! Ordonne Deaton.

Les Bêtas et les Humains de la meute quittent la pièce en traînant des pieds et Stiles referme doucement la porte derrière eux. Dans la pièce ne reste plus que 6 personnes. Stiles, Deaton, Derek, Deucalion, Korann et la jeune fille.

               - Et elle ? Fait agressivement l’Alpha Hale.

               - Elle n’est ni une Bêta, ni une Humaine, répond simplement Korann, sans épiloguer.

La jeune fille ne relève toujours pas la tête, mais un genre de ricanement s’élève de derrière le rideau de ses cheveux.

               - Bien, dit le noir. Si nous commencions ? Monsieur Stilinski, ici présent, a quitté sa meute et souhaite en trouver une autre afin de terminer sa formation.

               - Je suis désolé, commence Deucalion, mais je cherche un Emissaire plus expérimenté. Même si je sais que la meute de Beacon Hills a affronté beaucoup de choses. Mais Stiles, tu es juste encore un peu jeune. Désolé.

               - Ne le soyez pas, sourit Stiles. Je comprends vos raisons et je les accepte. Merci Deucalion.

               - Appelle-moi Duke. Et qui sait, peut-être que dans quelques années, nous travaillerons ensemble ?

Les deux hommes se sert la main –ce qui fait gronder Derek- et l’ex-aveugle se tourne alors vers lui et dit seulement :

               - Je suis heureux que ta mère ne soit pas là pour voir ça. 

Et Deucalion quitte la clinique par la porte de derrière, laissant le jeune Hale figé et un peu honteux.

Il sait que sa mère n’aurait pas approuvé son comportement, mais il est justement là pour rectifier ça. Il tourne alors ses yeux pâles vers Korann et plante un regard dur sur l’autre Alpha. Celui-ci lui rend son regard, mais les yeux bruns sont doux et même légèrement amusés.

               - Alpha Korann, grince-t-il entre ses dents, qu’est-ce qui vous fait croire que vous pouvez avoir Stiles dans votre meute ?

               - Merci Alpha Hale, intervient le dit-Stiles, mais je n’ai pas besoin que vous interveniez. Vous n’êtes là qu’en tant qu’observateur et parce que le protocole l’exige. 

Ce qui veut clairement dire que si le jeune Apprenti avait eu son mot à dire, le loup de naissance n’aurait même pas été informé de cette réunion. Derek grommelle, mais ne dit rien . Pour l’instant.

               - Alpha Korann, quelle taille fait votre meute et comment sont traités les Humains ? Questionne le jeune Stilinski.

               - Ma meute compte 247 membres, nous avons des Loups, des Humains et des Surnat. Et je ne comprends pas bien le sens de la question concernant les Humains, répond Korann légèrement confus.

               - Qu’arrive-t-il aux Humains ou aux Bêtas qui ne sont pas d’accord avec vous ? Comment les punissez-vous s’ils bravent votre autorité ?

Korann fronce les sourcils et jette un rapide coup d’œil à la jeune fille à ses côtés. Puis, il répond lentement, comme s’il n’était pas sûr de la réponse qu’on attend de lui.

               - Eh bien, si quelqu’un n’est pas d’accord avec mes décisions, il peut venir m’en parler, bien sûr. Nous avons également mis en place des séances de doléances. En général, c’est mon second qui se charge de ça. Mais par contre, heu, je ne punis pas ceux qui ne sont pas d’accord avec moi.

Cette fois, Derek ne peut retenir un grondement de dédain et dit :

               - Tu veux nous faire croire qu’avec une meute de plus de 200 membres, personne n’a essayé de prendre ta place ? A d’autre.

               - Alpha Hale ! S’exclame Deaton.

               - Non, laissez, fait Korann en levant la main. Je vais répondre. Personne n’a jamais essayé de prendre ma place d’Alpha, c’est la vérité. Ceux qui ne veulent plus de moi quittent simplement la meute.

L’Alpha Hale roule des yeux et ricane méchamment.

               - Mais bien sûr.

Mais l’autre Alpha ne lui laisse pas le temps de continuer et l’ignore purement et simplement pour parler à Stiles.

               - Ai-je répondu à vos questions ?

               - Que pensez-vous de la fessée ? Interroge le jeune humain, le regard intense. 

               - Heu, la fessée, comme dans ce que font les parents pour punir leurs enfants ou comme dans des jeux sexuels ? 

               - Laissez tomber, réplique Stiles avec un mince sourire. Vous avez répondu à toutes mes questions. C’est votre tour.

               - Je n’ai aucune question, dit Korann.

Puis, se tournant vers la jeune fille :

               - Et toi ?

Elle secoue simplement la tête pour dire non. Le grand Alpha regarde Stiles et un beau sourire éclaire son visage.

               - Alors, on bosse ensemble ?

Stiles échange un regard avec Deaton et le vétérinaire hoche la tête.

               - On bosse ensemble, répond l’Humain.

Et ils se serrent la main.

Derek décide de jouer le tout pour le tout et c’est d’une voix aussi dure que l’acier qu’il assène :

               - Si tu quittes la meute et Beacon Hills, tu ne pourras jamais revenir. Tu seras considéré comme un intrus et traiter en conséquence. 

Il sait. Bien sûr que Derek sait que c’est dégueulasse de faire ça au jeune homme, mais le loup est désespéré. Stiles s’en va et il sait sans l’ombre d’un doute que rien ne pourra le retenir. Alors oui, le jeune Hale espère que la pensée de ne plus jamais revoir son père le fera hésiter, au moins assez longtemps pour le convaincre de rester.

Sauf que…

               - C’est pas un problème. Tu pourras rendre visite à ton père quand tu voudras, sans que personne ne vienne te faire chier. Ou alors, il peut venir avec nous. Un bon flic est toujours utile.

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’entretien, la jeune fille a pris la parole. Et son visage est parfaitement visible.

Exit l’attitude de timidité, elle se tient très droite et fière. Ses longs cheveux noirs encadrent un visage légèrement halé, la lourde frange couvre presque des yeux d’un bleu irréel.

Mais ce qui surprend le plus le loup de naissance, c’est la dureté et l’ancienneté de son regard. Comme si elle en avait trop vu, comme si elle avait grandi trop vite.  Ses yeux donnent l’impression qu’elle a mille ans et que ce millénaire n’a été empli que de batailles.

               - Qui es-tu ? Demande Derek.

La jeune fille se poste devant lui, enjambant sans problème la barrière de sorbier, comme si elle n’était pas là et plante ses yeux dans les siens. D’une voix dure et à la violence à peine contenue, elle déclare :

               - Prie pour ne jamais avoir à le savoir.

               - Aléna ! Interpelle Korann.

Etrangement, l’Alpha n’utilise pas une voix de commandement ou de réprimande avec elle. Pire, il y a même une note de supplication dans la voix de l’homme. 

La jeune fille, Aléna, soupire, comme si on venait de la priver de son jouet, avant de grommeler :

               - J’peux jamais m’amuser.

               - Je savais que j’aurais dû venir avec Drew, soupire Korann.

               - Gnagnagna, ta gueule ! grogne-t-elle, avant de passer son bras sous celui de Stiles et de l’emmener vers la sortie. Allez viens, allons discuter avec ton père et il y a des choses dont nous devons parler.

               - Stiles…, fait Derek.

Il ne supplie pas, il est Derek Hale après tout, mais ce n’est pas loin.

Stiles se tourne pour le regarder et c’est presque avec tristesse qu’il déclare :

               - Tu as fait ton choix Derek. Vis avec.

La minute d’après, le jeune Hale est seul avec Deaton. L’Alpha soupire et fourrage dans ses cheveux, clairement frustré.

               - Derek ? L’appelle l’Emissaire.

L’interpelé relève la tête et demande :

               - Est-ce que vous êtes toujours mon Emissaire ?

               - Tant que tu ne me mets pas de fessées, déclare l’homme le plus sérieusement du monde. 

Le loup garou ne peut retenir une grimace. Il a bien mérité cette remarque. Il donnerait n’importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et ne pas mettre de fessée à Stiles. Mais comme l’a dit l’Humain, il a fait son choix, il doit vivre avec.

L’Alpha quitte la clinique après avoir salué l’Emissaire. Il va devoir annoncer à sa meute que Stiles est définitivement parti et que c’est de sa faute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour Aléna, je me suis basée sur le physique de l'actrice Ksenia Solo qui joue le rôle de Kenzi dans Lost Girl ^^


	4. Chapitre 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre, Time loop, on fait un bon en avant ;)
> 
> Et certaines d'entre vous doute du Sterek. Non, Stiles ne finit pas avec Korann, Oui Stiles et derek vont en chier mais vont finir ensemble
> 
> Vous vous souvenez que j'avais dit qu'on verrait Aléna se balader dans ma fic? J'ai menti, elle est là tout le temps! ;)
> 
> D'ailleurs, merci à ceux et à celles qui ont commencé à lire les aventures de ma psychopathe :coeur:
> 
> Et MERCI A MA NOUCHETTE D'AMOUR QUI ME BETA FORMIDABLEMENT BIEN :D

**TROIS ANS PLUS TARD**

Les choses ont bien changé pour la meute Hale ces trois dernières années.

D’abord, Erica et Boyd ont décidé de partir et, contre toute attente, ont rejoint la meute de Deucalion. Derek a eu du mal à se remettre de ce coup dur. Mais l’Alpha et les deux Bêtas ont gardé le contact et incroyable mais vrai, ont des rapports cordiaux, si ce n’est amicaux.

Lydia et Jackson ont quitté la ville pour aller étudier à Londres. Ils viennent régulièrement en visite, mais tous peuvent sentir les liens de la meute les unissant, se dissoudre lentement, mais sûrement.

Le shérif a démissionné et quitté la ville un mois après le départ de son fils. Celui qui a pris sa place, le Shérif Height, est un imbécile que peu de personnes apprécient. Tout le monde attend avec impatience les prochaines élections, l’année suivante. Le meilleur candidat, pour l’instant, est l’adjoint Parrish.

Pour la meute, le principal problème c’est que Height ne connait pas l’existence du surnaturel et leur met des bâtons dans les roues. Derek, Isaac et Scott ont maintenant tous les trois un casier judiciaire. Rien de plus que quelques heures de travail d’intérêt général, et quelques mois de sursis dans le cas de Derek, mais ce ne serait jamais arrivé du temps de Stilinski Senior. Et le pire, c’est que Height ne les lâche pas.

Et rien que ça, c’est arrivé juste après le départ de Stiles.

Dire que les choses ont été compliquées entre les loups serait un doux euphémisme. Scott et Derek se sont disputés plus d’une fois et en sont souvent venus aux mains.

Les choses ont commencé à s’arranger le jour ou Derek a fini à plat dos sur le sol, les griffes de Scott prêtent à frapper sa gorge. L’Alpha avait alors complètement cessé de lutter et pour la première fois en plus de six mois, le jeune McCall avait vu un remord sincère dans les yeux de l’homme.

               - Vas-y, avait-il dit. Je le mérite. Vous serez bien mieux sans moi de toute façon. Et si je ne suis plus là, Stiles reviendra peut-être. 

Derek avait exprimé ses remords et laissé libre court à sa culpabilité. A partir de ce moment-là, les trois derniers membres de la meute avaient commencé à se soutenir et à pleurer ensemble la perte de leur compagnon de meute. Parce qu’en fait, ils étaient tous fautifs. Pas seulement Derek. 

Au début, le jeune Hale avait essayé de retrouver l’humain, pour s’excuser, pour lui demander de revenir, lui promettre que les choses allaient changer. Mais c’était comme si Stiles avait disparu de la surface de la Terre. Parrish avait également tenté de retrouver Korann avec le même résultat. Pour ce qu’ils en savaient, la meute avait été décimée et Stiles et son père étaient morts.

Trois ans plus tard, les loups ressentent encore cruellement la perte de leur compagnon de meute humain. C’est une douleur qui ne s’effacera jamais…

OoOoO

**QUELQUE PART. AILLEURS**

               - Allez, pousse putain !!! Hurle Aléna.

               - Et tu crois que je fais quoi ?? S’égosille Stiles. Du tricot ?

Les deux jeunes gens se jettent un regard hargneux avant de se remettre à l’ouvrage. Comme si pousser trois tonnes de roche était juste ce qu’il leur fallait pour se défouler, ils plaquent tous deux leurs épaules sur la roche qui bloque l’entrée de la grotte et poussent de toutes leurs forces.

Une autre vague de tremblement de terre secoue le sol, rendant leurs appuis instables, leur envoyant cailloux et rochers, mais ils ne relâchent pas leurs efforts. Pas même lorsque Stiles hurle de douleur quand une pierre percute violemment sa jambe.

               - Un coup de main ? Demande une autre jeune femme sur un ton blasé.

               - Putain Emma ! T’as pris ton temps ! L’engueule Aléna.

Emma, grande, brune, les yeux aussi bleus que ceux d’Aléna, se contente de lui jeter un regard impassible, mais ne répond rien.

               - A 3 ! Crie Aléna, pour couvrir le fracas des roches. 1… 2… 3 !

Stiles et elle se jettent sur le côté et c’est comme si l’énorme amas de roches n’avait jamais existé. Ils toussent et battent des mains pour essayer de faire partir la poussière plus vite, mais ce n’est pas très efficace.

               - Emma, bordel ! Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu vaporises un truc !

               - T’es jamais contente, commente simplement Emma.

               - Tu crois que tu pourrais calmer un peu les tremblements de terre ? Demande Stiles.

               - Heureusement que l’hyperactif me le dit ! Fait-elle remarquer, toujours de son ton aussi plat qu’une ligne droite. Je n’y aurais jamais pensé toute seule.

               - Aléna, ta sœur m’énerve, déclare-t-il.

               - Je sais, t’es pas le seul, lui répond l’autre. C’est un don qu’elle a. Elle arrive même à agacer Drew.

               - Elle agace Maitre Zen ? S’exclame-t-il, épaté.

               - Il l’appelle Glaciale, révèle-t-elle.

               - Dites, vous sauvez des gens ou vous prenez le thé ? Demande Emma.

               - Elle m’agace ! Marmonne Aléna entre ses dents serrées.

               - En même temps, c’est pas dur, tout t’agace.

               - Oh ta gueule, sourit-elle. Même si c’est vrai, ça se dit pas.

               - ALENA ! STILES ! Hurle Emma depuis l’intérieur de la grotte.

               - ON ARRIVE ! Lui répond Stiles sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes gens entrent dans la grotte en courant.

OoOoO

Quand Stiles entre dans l’immeuble qui abrite sa nouvelle famille, il est surpris de découvrir Aléna en grand conciliabule avec Marc et Brock.

Marc, c’est le petit frère d’Aléna. Enfin, petit, le mec fait une tête de plus qu’elle, a des cheveux châtains foncés tirant sur le roux, une mâchoire carrée et des yeux de même bleu qu’Aléna. Il a presque toujours un air sombre, sauf quand il regarde Brock. Dans ces cas-là, son visage prend une expression tendre et légèrement étonné, confuse. Comme s’il avait du mal à réaliser que cet homme est à lui.

Brock, pour sa part est un homme à l’épaisse chevelure noire et aux yeux bleus un peu plus pâle que ceux de Marc. Sa mâchoire n’est pas aussi carrée, mais son air sombre pourrait rivaliser avec celui de l'autre homme. Et quand lui regarde sa moitié, il a cette expression féroce et en même temps aimante. Expression qui dit clairement que celui qui fera du mal à son Homme s’en mordra les doigts.

Stiles connait un peu leur histoire et sait qu’ils ont tous les deux soufferts pour en arriver là, mais qu’aucun d’eux ne changerai quoi que ce soit. Et il doit bien avouer qu’il est jaloux.

Le jeune homme reporte son attention sur Aléna et la détaille avec un regard écœuré. Malgré deux jours à crapahuter dans la boue et la pierre, à aider des personnes à sauver leurs possessions et leurs maisons, la jeune fille a l’air aussi fraîche que la rosée du matin, alors même que ses vêtements noirs sont gris de poussières. Elle a l’air aussi alerte que si elle venait de dormir douze heures d’affilée. Alors que lui, après trente-six heures sans sommeil, dort debout.

Il se traine jusqu’aux ascenseurs et grogne quand les portes refusent de s’ouvrir. Il colle son front crasseux au métal froid et murmure :

               - Non, s’il te plaît. Pas maintenant. Je veux juste me laver, manger et dormir. S’il te plaît.

C’est un endroit étrange que l’immeuble dans lequel il vit désormais. Tout de verre et d’acier, c’est plus un gratte-ciel qu’un immeuble avec ses 277 étages. Mais le plus surprenant, c’est qu’il est vivant. Enfin, vivant, tout est relatif. L’immeuble –que tout le monde appelle le Q.G.- ne parle pas, c’est pas Jarvis non plus, et ne respire pas. Mais, clairement, il pense. Et il est rancunier en plus.

Vous voulez un exemple ? Pas de souci. En trois ans, Stiles a eu l’occasion d’engranger un max d’anecdotes, drôles ou non.

Prenez le jour où Stéphane s’est plaint que sa douche n’avait assez de pression. Il s’est lavé pendant trois semaines avec juste un filet d’eau et ce, peu importe la douche qu’il utilisait.

Ou, alors, quand Kayla a frappé un mur d’un coup de poing sous le coup de la colère. Sa chambre s’est retrouvée dehors jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’excuse devant le mur.

Et Stiles pourrait continuer encore longtemps comme ça. Parce que non seulement le Q.G. pense, mais en plus, il est magique. Il fait apparaitre des trucs qui n’étaient pas là avant. Ou il rajoute des étages quand le besoin s’en fait sentir. Et c’est la faute d’Aléna, parce que c’est comme ça qu’elle l’a pensé.

Le jeune Stilinski a découvert beaucoup de choses en trois ans. Des endroits merveilleux et d’autres qui font que l’enfer a l’air de la destination idéale de vacances. Rencontré des personnes intéressantes ou au contraires, horribles. Pourtant, parfois, Beacon Hills lui manque.

Il secoue la tête pour chasser son ancienne vie de son esprit. Là, tout ce qu’il veut, c’est que les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent. Et elles ne le font pas. Il pourrait monter autrement. Par les escaliers par exemple. Mais dans l’état où il se trouve, monter les 269 étages qui le mèneront à son appartement, c’est juste au-dessus de ses forces. Il risque de s’endormir en route et non, juste non.

Un bras s’enroule autour de sa taille alors qu’un autre se pose sur ses épaules et le jeune homme est tenté de se reposer contre les deux hommes et de s’endormir comme ça.

               - Un problème, petit ? Demande Marc en resserrant son bras autour de la taille de Stiles.

               - Notre batterie a l’air à plat, ricane gentiment Brock.

Stiles grogne au surnom. Il l’a acquis trois jours après son arrivé. Mickey l’avait observé pendant environ trente minutes avant de se plaindre que « le gamin est livré avec une putain de batterie. Je suis épuisé juste à le regarder ! »

Avant qu’il puisse répliquer, la voix d’Aléna s’élève près d’eux.

               - Hey, le trio infernal ! Les apostrophe-t-elle. On bouge.

Ça a le mérite de réveiller Stiles. Au moins un peu.

               - Quoi ? Couine-t-il. Nooooon ! On vient seulement de rentrer !

               - Pas de repos pour les braves, se moque-t-elle. Ton père a appelé. Y a un problème là-bas.

Cette fois, Stiles est complètement réveillé.

               - Ok, je mangerais et je me laverais là-bas.

Quelques secondes après leurs départs, les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrent et se referment.

OoOoO

Quand Scott et Isaac arrivent à la clinique de Deaton en portant un Derek plus que mal en point, l’Emissaire se demande ce qui se passe encore.

               - Que s'est-il passé ? Demande-t-il, en débarrassant la table d’examen pour que les deux Bêtas puissent déposer leur Alpha dessus.

               - Un chien à trois têtes de genre trois mètres de haut !! S’exclame Scott, le regard halluciné.

Deaton se fige.

               - Pardon ?

               - On a été attaqué par un chien à trois têtes dans la réserve, confirme Isaac, tout aussi halluciné que son frère de meute. Qui faisait bien trois mètres de haut.

               - Un Cerbère ? Insiste Deaton.

               - C’est quoi ça ? Questionne Scott.

               - Un chien mythologique à trois têtes. Dans la mythologie grecque, il garde les portes des Enfers, explique le Vétérinaire. On le décrit comme ayant trois têtes, une queue de dragon et des têtes de serpents sur le dos.

Scott et Isaac échangent un regard.

              - On a pas vu de têtes de serpent, mais le chien avait bien une queue de dragon, confirme le blond.

              - Il faut le retrouver, dit Deaton. Et le neutraliser.

              - Vous êtes pas un peu cinglé ?? S’écrit le jeune McCall. Ce truc a failli mettre Derek en pièces et c’est un Alpha !!

              - Ce truc, comme tu dis, fait Deaton alors qu’il commence à soigner les blessures de Derek, est dangereux. Imagine qu’il s’en prenne à un humain ?

              - Non mais d’accord, grogne Isaac, mais tous seuls, on est sûr de se faire démonter !

              - Eh bien appelez de l’aide ! S’exaspère l’Emissaire. Contactez Deucalion, sa meute est la plus proche.

Les deux Bêtes se regardent encore. S’ils appellent Deucalion à la rescousse et qu’ils s’en sortent face au Cerbère, c’est Derek qui va les démonter.

              - J’expliquerais la situation à Derek, promet l’homme. Allez !

D’un geste de la main, il incite les deux garçons à quitter sa clinique est à se mettre au boulot.

A l’extérieur de la clinique vétérinaire, les deux jeunes hommes se regardent encore. En trois ans, ils ont souvent communiqué ainsi et chaque fois, Scott ne peut retenir un pincement au cœur. C’est ce qu’il faisait avec Stiles.

Le jeune McCall se secoue. Ce n’est pas le moment de penser à son frère disparu.

Il sort son téléphone de sa poche.

             - Je vais appeler Erica, annonce-t-il. Ce sera peut-être plus simple.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'est pas un cliff! Y en a des pires de fin de chapitre! Si!
> 
> JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET TOUTES!
> 
> J'ai failli oublié! Marc, c'est Jensen Ackles, Brock, c'est Joss Kloss et Emma, c'est Jessica De Gouw :D


	5. Chapitre 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JOYEUX NOEL A TOUS ET TOUTES ^^  
> MERRY CHRISTMAS :D

Il n’a pas fallu grand-chose pour que Deucalion et sa meute se mettent en route pour venir les aider. Tout ce que Scott a eu à dire à la blonde Bêta, c’est « on a un Cerbère sur les bras » et Erica avait crié la nouvelle à quelqu’un. Scott n’avait pas compris la réponse, mais la voix de l’homme qui avait répondu l’avait fait frissonné sans qu’il en comprenne la raison. Il ne connait pas cette voix. Pas vrai ?

OoOoO

Trente minutes plus tard, Scott et Isaac sont dans la réserve à la recherche du Cerbère. Ce qui n’est pas compliqué, le truc est énorme et laisse des traces en conséquences un peu partout entre les arbres. Même ses besoins. Qui sont proportionnels à la taille du chien.

Ils sont là tous les deux à se demander s’ils doivent enterrer la chose ou la laisser là, au risque que quelqu’un tombe dessus –ou dedans si la personne en question n’a pas de bol- quand ils entendent un bruit de cavalcade. Quand les deux loups se retournent, ils découvrent que le chien arrive en galopant… Droit sur eux.

Chacune des têtes à la langue qui sort de la gueule et la bave dégouline le long de l’appendice, tombant en grésillant sur le sol. Et puis…

\- OUAF !! Aboit les têtes avant que les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvent au sol, aplatit par une patte.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH !!!! Hurlent Scott et Isaac.

La suite n’est pas très clair dans l’esprit des deux Bêtas. Est-ce que ce truc essaye de les manger… Ou de les lécher ??

\- OUAF ! OUAF ! OUAF !

Le chien recule, fait des bonds, remue la queue et leur ressaute dessus pour leur relécher la figure.

Des hurlements de rire leur font tourner la tête. Ils découvrent Erica, Boyd et Deucalion qui les regardent se faire débarbouiller à quelques mètres de là.

\- C’est un gros chien que vous avez là, ricane la blonde.

\- C’est un sacré danger, dites donc, enchérit Le noir.

\- Comment vous avez fait pour arriver aussi vite ? S’étonne Scott.

Sacramento, là où vit la meute de Deucalion se trouve à environ 2h de route.

Le chien a l’air de s’éclater, mais semble s’impatienter que personne ne joue avec lui. Il aboit encore, juste à côté des oreilles des deux jeunes loups au sol. Ce qui a pour conséquences de leurs faire saigner des oreilles.

\- Un coup de main, les garçons ? Fait une voix amusée.

Les deux jeunes se figent.

Ce n’est pas… ça ne peut pas… Ce n’est pas possible, pas vrai ? Ils ne peuvent pas entendre la voix du Shérif.

Pendant trois ans, ils ont cru que l’homme et son fils étaient morts. Ils n’ont trouvé aucune trace des Stilinski nulle part et l’homme arrive comme ça, comme une fleur ? Comme si tout allait bien ?

Ils se relèvent et croisent le regard bleu pâle de celui qu’ils ont toujours connu en tant que Shérif. C’est étrange de le voir en jean avec un simple T-Shirt.

\- Shérif ? Balbutie le jeune McCall. Vous êtes vivant ?

Le jeune loup, submergé par l’émotion, saute sur l’homme et le sert dans ses bras. Il lui faut quelques instants pour se rendre compte qu’il sert trop fort, mais que pourtant, le shérif ne grimace même pas, ne le repousse pas.

\- Hey hey, tout va bien, murmure le Shérif à son oreille.

\- On a cru que… On vous trouvait pas… On a cru que vous étiez mort, annone Scott.

John Stilinski s’écarte du jeune Bêta balbutiant et s’étonne :

\- Comment ça, vous avez cru que j’étais mort ? Deaton ne vous a rien dit ?

\- Dites, c’est pas que je ne sois pas content et tout, intervient Isaac. Mais on peut remettre les retrouvailles et explication à plus tard ? Je vous rappelle qu’on a un chien géant à trois têtes sur les bras et j’en ai un peu ras le bol là !

En effet, le pauvre loup blond peine à rester debout sous le poids d’une des têtes du chien en appuie sur la sienne.

Avec un petit ricanement, Deucalion rejoint John et glisse son bras autour de la taille de l’homme. Celui-ci s’appuie contre l’Alpha comme si c’était quelque chose de naturel. Si Erica et Boyd ne sourcillent pas, on ne peut pas dire que les Bêtas de la meute Hale réagissent de la même manière. Heureusement que leurs mâchoires sont bien accrochées, sinon elles seraient sur le sol.

\- Tu devrais appeler Aléna, non ? Suggère l’Alpha.

Le regard de l’humain se fait légèrement flou, puis il annonce :

\- Ils arrivent.

\- Heu…

\- Pas maintenant Scott, dit Deucalion. On vous expliquera tout plus tard. Où est Derek ?

\- A la clinique de Deaton, explique Isaac. Ce truc a failli l’avoir.

\- Non, je suis là ! gronde Derek en émergeant de derrière des arbres. Je peux savoir ce qui se passe ici ?

Le regard de l’Alpha Hale parcourt la scène devant lui et plus il note des choses, plus il fronce des sourcils.

Entre Isaac qui sert de repose tête pour la tête centrale du chien, Scott qui a l’air d’avoir vu un fantôme, Erica et Boyd et leurs sourires moqueurs et John et Deucalion qui s’enlacent comme si tout était normal, on peut dire que le jeune Alpha ne comprend rien. Déjà qu’à la base, il était pas super jouasse, là c’est encore pire.

\- Bonjour Derek, sourit le Shérif.

\- Shérif ? S’étonne Derek. Mais…

\- Oui je sais, apparemment, vous avez cru que j’étais mort. Il faudra demander des explications à Deaton, mais plus tard.

\- Ok, agrée le loup. On fait quoi du chien ? On dirait qu’il est… Plutôt immobile maintenant.

Et pour cause, la tête posée sur celle d’Isaac a fermé les yeux et commence gentiment à ronfler. Les deux autres têtes commencent elles aussi à piquer du nez.

\- Faites quelque chose !! Supplie le pauvre garçon. Ça pèse une tonne !!

\- Fluffy !!! Hurle une femme, à quelques mètres d’eux.

Le chien redresse soudain ses têtes et en trois bonds, a rejoint la femme et l’a étalée par terre pour la lécher copieusement.

\- Couché, imbécile de chien !! Crie-t-elle.

\- Je rêve ou elle a appelé le chien Fluffy ? Demande Scott incrédule.

\- Je me fous de comment elle l’a appelé, du moment que je le porte plus, grommelle Isaac en secouant la bave de ses cheveux.

\- Mais tu reconnais pas ? C’est le nom du chien de Hagrid dans Harry Potter !

Le chien a l’air très content de voir la jeune femme, il fait des bonds un peu partout, faisant trembler la terre sous son poids et jappe tout ce qu’il peut.

Derek sort les griffes et se prépare à attaquer, parce qu’un chien de cette taille, c’est forcément une menace, même si pour l’instant, il a l’air amical. L’Alpha n’oublie pas que lui a fini chez le véto pour se faire rafistoler.

Une main agrippe le col du T-Shirt de Derek et l’empêche d’attaquer.

\- Tu crois faire quoi, grognon ? Gronde une voix à son oreille.

Avant que le jeune Hale puisse répliquer, une voix que tous connaissent bien intervient et dit sur un ton moqueur :

\- Cherche pas, Brock. C’est du Derek tout craché, ça. Il attaque d’abord et pose des questions ensuite. Et il se balance des conséquences de ses actes.

Le loup se fige. Cette voix… C’est celle de… Il ferme les yeux, se dégage de l’emprise de la main qui l’empêche de bouger et se tourne lentement, n’osant pas regarder tout de suite de peur que ce ne soit qu’un produit de son imagination.

Et si c’était juste un mec lambda qui avait parlé et que sa voix soit juste proche de celle de Stiles ? C’était déjà arrivé avant. Derek avait cru voir, sentir, entendre Stiles et au final, c’était juste quelqu’un de similaire, une voix similaire ou une odeur similaire. Autant de déception.

Alors cette fois, il prend son temps. Il inspire profondément, les yeux toujours fermés. Mais l’odeur est différente. Ce n’est pas tout à fait la même. Il manque les médicaments qui étaient toujours mêlés à l’odeur de l’humain.

Derek écoute les battements de cœur de la personne. Mais encore une fois, ce n’est pas tout à fait la même chose. Les battements sont plus lents, moins erratiques que ceux de Stiles.

Sachant déjà que ce n’est pas le jeune humain, l’Alpha soupire et ouvre les yeux. Et les écarquille de stupeur, parce que si, c’est Stiles, mais il est… Différent.

Ses cheveux sont plus longs et ne sont plus coiffés à la diable, mais retombent librement sur son front. Il a pris du muscle. Ce n’est pas un mec tanké comme Derek, mais il a de quoi faire de la concurrence au loup maintenant. Mais après trois ans, ce sont des changements presque attendu. L’ado est un homme maintenant. Il est normal que ça se remarque dans son physique.

Sauf que ce ne sont pas les seules différences.

\- Tes yeux, murmure Derek. Qu’est-ce qui est arrivé à tes yeux ?

\- Trois ans qu’on s’est pas vu et c’est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ? Se moque Stiles. Pas de « Salut, comment ça va depuis le temps ? » Je suis déçu.

\- Doucement avec le loup, gamin, lui reproche un autre homme.

Derek essaye de détourner son regard de celui du plus jeune pour voir qui sont les deux autres hommes, mais il a du mal. Voir les yeux de Stiles comme ça, c’est comme un cauchemar devenu réalité.

Les yeux du jeune Stilinski sont aussi bleu que ceux d’un loup qui a tué un innocent, aussi bleu que les yeux de Derek quand il était un Bêta. Est-ce que ça veut dire que le jeune a pris la morsure et a tué quelqu’un ?

L’Alpha essaye de renifler discrètement les odeurs qui l’environnent –le petit sourire narquois de Stiles lui apprend que pour la discrétion, il peut repasser-  pour voir s’il peut arriver à déterminer s’il est un loup, mais son odeur ne trahit rien. En l’absence des médicaments dans son système, Stiles sent comme il l’a toujours fait. Alors pourquoi a-t-il les yeux bleus ?

\- Pfff, souffle Stiles. Derek ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire « doucement » Pourquoi je prendrais des gants ?

Il a à peine fini sa phrase qu’il se fait tacler au sol par un Scott qui hurle « STIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILES !!! » directement dans ses oreilles. Le jeune humain grimace, vire le loup de sur lui et se relève en s’époussetant

Les loups de la meute Hale le regardent comme s’il venait de lui pousser des antennes. Depuis quand a-t-il assez de force pour envoyer un loup-garou au tapis, même en le prenant par surprise ?

\- Pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, marmonne-t-il. Il s’est passé beaucoup de choses en trois ans, c’est tout.

\- Dites, c’est pas que je trouve pas les retrouvailles touchantes et tout, mais est-ce que quelqu’un peut virer ce sale clébard de ma tronche ? Demande Aléna, irritée et à moitié étouffée par le poids du Cerbère.

Un des deux autres hommes ricane et déclare :

\- Moi, je trouve que tu es bien là où tu es.

\- Marc ! Appelle Hadès au lieu de faire le con !

\- C’est demandé si gentiment, comment résister ? Ironise le dénommé Marc.

\- Marcinouchet, s’écrit le dernier homme.

Marc grimace.

\- Ça va pas non ? Grogne-t-il.

\- Je t’avais dit que je t’appellerais comme ça dès que tu embêterais trop ta sœur.

\- Aléna, combien tu as payé mon mec pour qu’il me fasse ça ? Geint Marc.

\- Mais tu vas m’aider au lieu de gémir comme une gonzesse après sa première épilation à la cire, putain ! S’énerve la jeune femme.

\- Oui oui, ça va, t’énerve pas !!! Fluffy !

Marc siffle pour accentuer l’appel et le chien relève ses trois têtes pour regarder qui l’appelle avant de revenir vers Marc en courant à fond de train. Tout le monde se crispe en préparation de l’impact qui ne va pas manquer d’arriver. Mais à la surprise générale, le chien pile et se roule sur le dos en geignant doucement.

\- Mais oui, c’est un bon Fluffy ça. C’est qui le bon chien qui aime qu’on lui gratouille le ventre ? C’est un bon pépère ça, roucoule Marc en escaladant presque la bête pour la gratouiller vigoureusement.

Aléna tente d’enlever un maximum de bave tout en rejoignant le groupe. Elle fixe son frère avec une expression proche du dégout.

\- Je vais lui acheter un caniche avec un petit nœud dans les poils, promet-elle.

\- Arrête de te foutre de mon mec, soupire l’autre homme.

\- Mais Brock !! Regarde-le !! C’est… C’est… Il a perdu toute sa virilité en 15 secondes top chrono là !

\- Je te rassure, sourit Brock. Il a toute sa virilité.

\- Ouais ben, je me passe des détails, merci bien. La vie sexuelle de mon frère ne m’intéresse que moyennement. Va raconter ça à Stiles.

Etrangement, c’est ce dernier commentaire qui ramène Derek au présent et lui rappelle qu’ils ont autre chose à faire qu’écouter ses deux-là s’asticoter. Comment ça, il va raconter les détails de sa vie sexuelle à Stiles ? Même pas en rêve !

\- Ça va ? On vous dérange pas ? Vous voulez une tasse de thé, peut-être ? On doit se débarrasser d’un chien géant, au cas où ça vous aurait échappé ! S’exclame-t-il avec colère.

Aléna se penche légèrement pour fixer l’Alpha avec des yeux perçants avant de regarder Stiles et de déclarer :

\- Tu veux pas lui enlever le balai qu’il a dans le cul, s’il te plait ? Ça doit le gêner pour marcher.

\- Ça suffit ! Eclate John. Aléna, appelle le maitre de Fluffy, qu’on puisse tous rentrer à la maison.

\- La voix de la raison a parlé, soupire théâtralement la jeune femme. HADES !! Crie-t-elle, avant que John ou quelqu’un d’autre ne puisse réagir.

Derek roule des yeux, agacé. Cette fille n’a visiblement plus toute sa tête. Si elle croit qu’appeler en hurlant un Dieu mythologique va arranger leurs affaires, elle se… Nom d’un chien, c’est qui lui ???

Un homme d’environ 1m65, bedonnant et grisonnant, apparait comme sorti de nulle part. Habillé comme un business man, il a un charisme assez impressionnant, malgré son air ordinaire.

\- T’es toujours obligé de beugler quand tu m’appelles ? Se plaint-il. Tu m’as fait renversé mon verre de vin !

\- Pardonne-moi, Ô puissant roi des enfers, ironise la jeune femme. C’était un bon vin ?

\- Excellent, commente-t-il sèchement. Bon, dépêche-toi, Perséphone m’attend.

\- T’as rien perdu ces derniers jours ? Disons, dans les dernières 24h ? Demande Aléna.

\- Heu non, pas que je sache. Pourquoi ?

\- Derrière toi, abruti !

L’homme lève les yeux au ciel, mais se retourne sans rien dire. Puis :

\- FLUFFYYYYYYYY !!!

Le chien se relève brutalement en éjectant Marc qui s’écrase douloureusement contre un arbre et se jette sur son maitre. Maitre qui ne flanche même pas en recevant le mastodonte.

\- C’est mon bébé ça, roucoule le Dieu. C’est le bébé à son pépère, ça. Mais oui, c’est un bon chien-chien ça. Mais oui.

\- Mesdames et messieurs, le Dieu des Enfers, commente platement Stiles.

Après le départ d’Hadès –Oui c’était le vrai Dieu des Enfers, aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître-, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Erica et Boyd tentent d’approcher Stiles pour lui parler, mais Aléna les intercepte.

\- Dites, juste une question, fait-elle avec un sourire légèrement inquiétant. Vous saviez que, selon la Mythologie Grecque, la bave de Cerbère a donné naissance à l’Aconit ?

\- Et tu nous dis ça parce que ? Gronde Derek.

\- Parce que tes Bêtas font une réaction allergique, mais peut-être que t’en as rien à foutre ? Réplique-t-elle avant de s’éloigner.

Et en effet, Scott et Isaac ont le visage gonflé et rouge.

\- Ça va partir en une heure ou deux, promet-elle, avant d’ajouter : Allez les mecs, on rentre à la maison.

Marc et Brock encadrent presque aussitôt Stiles et le serrent entre eux. Derek sent la rage bouillonner dans son ventre. Comment osent-ils le toucher ?

\- Allez mon petit Stiles, sourit Marc, il est temps que tu ailles prendre ta douche. Tu pues et t’es cradingue.

\- Je sais pas à quoi ça va servir, vous allez aussitôt me resalir, boude le plus jeune.

Derek n’est pas loin de pêter un câble. Stiles et les deux hommes sont ensembles ? Parce que voyez-vous, dans la tête de l’Alpha, les paroles de Stiles évoquent des corps en sueurs, des mouvements lascifs et des gémissements voluptueux.

Remarquez, dans la tête de Stiles aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Pour le jeune Stilinski, ça évoque plus entraînement, salle de sport et combat.

Avant que quiconque puisse ajouter quoique ce soit, les quatre jeunes ont disparu. Evanoui. Envolé. Plus là. Comme par enchantement.

\- Il vient de se passer quoi ? S’écrit Scott. Où est passé Stiles ? On a même pas eu le temps de lui parler !

Le Shérif et Deucalion secouent la tête, exaspérés.

\- Vous avez vraiment cru que ce serait aussi facile ? S’agace John.

\- Laisse tomber, John. Allez, rentrons à la maison. Derek, fait l’autre Alpha, si tu as besoin d’aide, n’hésite pas à appeler.

Derek se contente de hocher la tête et en quelques secondes les trois loups-garous de la meute Hale sont seuls dans la forêt.

\- Derek ? Qu’est-ce qu’il vient de se passer ? Qui sont-ils ? Et pourquoi Stiles a les yeux bleus ? Interroge Isaac dans un déluge de questions. Il ne sent pas le loup, mais il a les yeux bleus comme un Bêta. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- J’en sais rien, mais je pense que Deaton nous doit quelques réponses, répond l’Alpha.

\- Tu crois qu’il sait ? Demande Scott, dubitatif.

\- Il connaît Aléna, il doit savoir. Et je suis quasiment sûr que tout est de sa faute à elle !

Il ne dit pas que le vétérinaire a intérêt de leur donner des réponses, mais c’est implicite. Tout comme la menace sous-jacente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A la semaine prochaine ^^


	6. Chapitre 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Encore un chapitre où je me suis bidonnée comme une baleine en écrivant loool
> 
> Warning, Aléna fait des siennes et c'est drôle looool Derek est un con, mais ça c'est pas étonnant ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> ET AUSSI JOYEUX REVEILLON DU JOUR DE L'AN, NE FAITES RIEN QUE JE NE FERAIS PAS! (en gros, à part tuer et/ou violer quelqu'un, vous pouvez faire tout ce que vous voulez looool)

C’est ainsi que Deaton voit débarquer trois loups-garous dans sa clinique alors qu’il allait fermer. Deux d’entre eux sont à peine reconnaissables tant leur visage est rouge et gonflé. Et Derek a les yeux cramoisis, ce qui n’annonce jamais rien de bon.

              - Messieurs, que puis-je faire pour vous ? Demande-t-il calmement.

              - Des réponses ! Gronde Derek.

              - A propos de quoi ?

              - Vous savez, tente de dire calmement le jeune Hale, quand vous faites genre de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, ça m’agace profondément. Qui est Aléna et qu’est-ce qu’elle a fait à Stiles ?! J’exige de savoir ce qui se passe !

              - Vous savez Alpha Hale, ce n’est pas avec ce genre d’attitude que…

              - Laisse Alan, intervient Aléna qui entre dans la pièce, je vais répondre à l’Alpha Hale.

              - Putain, mais tu sors d’où toi ? S’exclame Derek.

Et il est normal que le loup de naissance soit un peu énervé et sur la défensive non ? Il n’a rien entendu ou senti avant qu’elle ne se décide à faire connaitre sa présence. C’est déstabilisant et surtout, Derek n’a pas l’habitude d’être pris en défaut comme ça. Il se demande vaguement si c’est ce que ressentent les humains. Probablement et ça ne lui plait pas.

              - Qu’est-ce que tu veux savoir ? Questionne-t-elle sur un ton dur. Dépêche, j’ai pas que ça à faire, j’ai des entrainements à superviser et des culs à botter.

              - Pourquoi Stiles a les yeux bleus ?

              - Ça te perturbe ça, pas vrai ? Ricane-t-elle. Ne t’inquiète pas, il n’a tué personne. Enfin, personne qui ne le méritait pas, en tout cas.

              - Stiles a tué des gens ? Demande Scott d’une toute petite voix.

              - Je dirais pas que c’était des gens, contredit la brune. Disons juste qu’il a fait ce qu’il fallait. Ton Alpha t’expliquera ça mieux que moi. Je sais de source sûre qu’il n’hésite pas à utiliser ses mains.

Le regard ironique qu’elle jette à Derek et sa signification n’échappe à personne. Il se retient difficilement de lui sauter à la gorge. Mais quelque chose dans son expression doit trahir ses sentiments parce que la jeune femme continue :

               - Oh, tu peux bien faire cette tête, tu sais que j’ai raison. Enfin bref, il se trouve qu’après avoir fini sa formation d’Emissaire avec Korann, Stiles a accepté ma proposition de nous rejoindre. Et c’est pour ça qu’il a maintenant les yeux bleus. Voilà, content ?

               - Non ! ça n’explique pas _pourquoi_ il a les yeux bleus, contredit Derek.

               - T’as pas remarqué que tous les miens ont les yeux bleus ? Stiles, Marc, Brock, John, Moi ?

               - John aussi ? souffle Isaac. Mais vous êtes quoi ?

               - Rien qui ne vous regarde, dit-elle. Tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir, c’est que si vous avez besoin d’un coup de main, nous viendrons. Moi, Stiles ou Marc ou quelqu’un d’autre si nous sommes trop occupés. Priez juste pour que ce ne soit pas Emma qui réponde à l’appel. Ce n’est pas la plus stable d’entre nous.

La jeune femme a soudain le regard flou, comme John juste avant son arrivée.

               - Désolée, les louveteaux, je dois y aller. A plus.

Et juste comme ça, elle disparait.

OoOoO

Etrangement, après le départ de la jeune femme, la meute n’obtient aucun renseignement de Deaton. Pas que l’homme soit très disserte en temps normal, mais là, c’est comme si on venait de claquer une porte. Et la meute vient de se la prendre en pleine tête. Et quand Derek a fait remarquer que le travail d’un Emissaire est d’informer la meute et de l’aider, Deaton rétorque simplement :

                - Je peux t’aider à trouver un nouvel Emissaire, si tu veux.

Autant dire que l’Alpha a fermé sa bouche, grondé, agité ses sourcils en signe de frustration et quitté les lieux, Scott et Isaac sur les talons.

Les trois hommes tentent pendant quelques jours de chercher des informations sur Aléna, mais à part découvrir qu’il existe un truc qui s’appelle « Accord de Libre Echange Nord-Américain (ALENA) » ils font chou blanc et finissent par déclarer forfait.

Ils se font à l’idée qu’ils ne reverront probablement jamais Stiles. Au moins maintenant, ils savent qu’il est vivant et qu’il va bien. Il arrive même parfois qu’Erica et Boyd laissent échapper une phrase sur le jeune homme. Apparemment, Stiles vient régulièrement rendre visite à son père. Père qui _vit_ avec Deucalion. Genre, comme en couple. Ça les laisse un peu perplexe –sur le cul, serait plus proche de la vérité- mais après tout, John est majeur et libre de faire ce qu’il veut. S’il est heureux, qui sont-ils pour le juger ? Mais merde, Deucalion quoi !!

Derek est en train de penser à cette relation improbable tout en parcourant les limites de son territoire pour vérifier qu’il n’y a pas eu d’intrusion, quand il aperçoit quelque chose qui le fait sursauter, trébucher et finalement, se vautrer tête la première dans un buisson d’orties.

Un hennissement –moqueur, il en est sûr !!- résonne juste au-dessus de lui et quand le loup relève la tête, il rencontre les yeux bleu lumineux d’un cheval blanc. Un cheval blanc… Avec une corne au centre du front. Torsadée et dorée, elle brille au soleil, l’aveuglant presque.

Le cerveau de Derek bugue pendant un instant. Puis, presque malgré lui, il se relève d’un bond et se met en position défensive.

Oui, il est au courant que les Licornes –Une licorne bon dieu !! et la prochaine fois, ce sera quoi ? Un dragon ????- sont censés être gentilles et douces, mais avec sa chance légendaire ? Voilà, il va se faire bouffer. (

Il se souvient que les légendes racontent que la licorne est un animal plutôt pacifique. Mais les légendes disent aussi que seuls les gens purs peuvent les approcher. Hors, le jeune Alpha pense être beaucoup de choses, mais certainement pas pur. Ou alors, c’est vachement bien planqué.

La licorne s’approche légèrement de lui, en renâclant, comme si elle n’était pas sûre que c’est ce qu’elle devait faire. Derek, lui, est sûr qu’il ne veut pas qu’elle s’approche. Il n’a pas envie d’être embroché, merci bien, alors il gronde. C’est un grondement menaçant, un de ceux qui veut clairement dire : « Ne t’approche pas ou il va t’arriver des bricoles ! »

Derek grogne de frustration et un peu de « JE LE SAVAIS PUTAIN !! » quand un autre hennissement se fait entendre dans son dos. Il n’a que le temps de se retourner pour voir une licorne beaucoup plus grande que l’autre le charger et… Voilà, il vient de faire embrocher.

La licorne le secoue dans tous les sens, comme si elle se disait : « Flûte, c’est coincé » et frappe le sol d’un sabot énervé.

Derek pousse pour se dégager et finit au sol à manger la poussière, se tenant son estomac perforé. Et bien sûr, parce que évidemment que le loup garou a de la chance comme ça, les deux licornes le piétinent en s’enfuyant.

Isaac et Scott le découvrent une heure plus tard, finissant juste de guérir et toujours allongé sur le sol.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu fais par terre ? Demande Scott, intrigué.

               - Je me fais bronzer ! Agresse aussitôt l’Alpha.

               - Eh beh, t’es de bon poil, dis donc, commente Isaac.

               - Non mais sérieusement, il t’est arrivé quoi ? Insiste le Bêta brun.

               - Je me suis fait attaqué par des licornes, explique Derek en se relevant enfin.

Les regards clairement dubitatifs de ses Bêtas se posent sur lui et il soupire en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il aurait pu mordre des jeunes intelligents ou même de jeunes adultes. Mais non, il avait fallu qu’il se décide sur des ados, avec leurs problèmes d’ados et surtout, leur attitude d’ados. Quoique pour Scott, ce ne soit pas sa faute. Il faudra qu’il demande un jour à son oncle ce qu’il lui est passé par la tête pour mordre McCall au lieu de Stiles alors qu’il avait les deux sous la main.

Il secoue la tête. Nope, on ne pense pas à Stiles. Interdit. Stop. Pense à autre chose, tout de suite !!

               - Il faut qu’on aille voir Deaton, annonce-t-il.

Les deux autres loups garous soupirent, comme pour dire que le plus âgé a vraiment un truc foiré dans la caboche, mais le suivent quand même.

Quand ils arrivent à la clinique, ils découvrent Aléna et Stiles qui sont déjà là.

               - Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Siffle le jeune Hale.

               - C’est fou ce que cet homme est gracieux, se moque Aléna.

Stiles se contente de ricaner et Deaton roule des yeux.

Derek fixe Deaton et gronde :

               - C’est vous qui les avez appelés ?

               - Ça lui arrive de parler sans grogner, gronder ou sans se comporter comme un chien à qui on essaye de piquer son os ? Demande la jeune femme en murmurant à l’oreille du jeune Stilinski.

               - Tu sais que nous sommes des loups-garous ? Questionne l’Alpha. Donc que nous entendons très bien ce que tu dis, même quand tu murmures ?

               - Mon chou, je comprends tellement pourquoi tu t’es barré de cette meute, soupire-t-elle.

Cette fois, elle va trop loin. Derek se jette sur elle dans l’intention évidente de lancer une bagarre. Mais Aléna devait s’y attendre, parce qu’elle l’attrape par la gorge à la volée et le plaque contre le mur, y faisant un trou avec la tête du loup. Plus il se débat, plus elle serre.

               - Je peux faire ça toute la journée, lui annonce-t-elle. En fait, si je suis totalement honnête, il m’est déjà arrivé d’étrangler quelqu’un pendant plus de 12h. Tu veux que je te montre ?

Le regard bleu est mortellement sérieux et sa voix est plate, sans émotion. Comme si ce qu’elle disait n’avait aucun impact. Elle pourrait toute aussi bien parler du temps qu’il fait.

Scott et Isaac s’approchent pour aider leur Alpha, mais Stiles leur barre la route.

               - Vous avez pas envie de faire ça, les gars, les prévient-il. Elle va vous botter le cul et rire en le faisant.

               - Je ris toujours quand c’est drôle, ajoute-t-elle.

               - Mademoiselle, messieurs, intervient l’Emissaire. Nous avons des affaires plus urgentes à traiter, il me semble. Aléna, pourrais-tu lâcher Derek, s’il te plaît ?

La jeune femme semble considérer la demande, puis au bout d’un petit moment qu’elle passe à serrer un peu plus fort la gorge du jeune Alpha, l’empêchant de respirer complètement, elle relâche la pression et laisse tomber le brun sur le sol avant de reculer.

Elle se tourne vers Deaton et Scott jurera plus tard qu’il a vu des flammes danser dans ses yeux, et déclare :

               - Dis-lui de me foutre la paix. S’il agit à nouveau de cette façon, je l’étripe et me fait une nouvelle ceinture avec ses boyaux, compris ? Les loups ne m’ont jamais fait peur, c’est pas lui qui va me faire commencer.

Derek est au sol, toussant tout ce qu’il peut et essayant de faire entrer un peu d’oxygène dans ses poumons.

               -Toujours aussi diplomate, fait un homme à l’entrée de la salle de consultation.

               - Bah, tu me connais. Ça fait trop longtemps que je suis comme ça pour changer maintenant, commente la jeune femme.

La meute Hale observe le nouveau venu avec curiosité et suspicion. Il est grand, brun et aux yeux bleus verts. Un fin sourire étire ses lèvres et une impression de calme irradie de lui. Il s’avance et pose sa main sur l’épaule de Derek qui découvre que son envie d’égorger Aléna passe lentement mais sûrement.

Stiles tape l’épaule du nouveau venu et lui sourit, ouvertement content de le voir.

Scott ne peut s’empêcher d’en être jaloux. Ce genre de sourire lui était réservé, avant. Là, Stiles l’a à peine regardé. Le jeune Bêta sait que son ex-meilleur ami a des raisons de lui en vouloir, de leur en vouloir à tous, mais s’ils ne peuvent jamais parler, comment pourra-t-il faire amende honorable ?

               - Aléna, sois gentille, dit le nouveau venu sur le ton de la conversation.

               - Pourquoi tout le monde me dit ça ? S’étonne-t-elle.

               - Peut-être parce que tu pars vite en couilles ? Propose Stiles.

               - Pfff, n’importe quoi. C’est de la diffamation ça.

               - Et si on parlait des licornes ? Intervient Deaton, qui est en train de se dire que depuis que Stiles a quitté la meute, sa vie prend un tournant très peu apprécié.

Avant, il était parfois difficile de garder l’attention du jeune Stilinski concentrée sur quelque chose, mais depuis qu’il a rejoint le groupe d’Aléna, c’est encore pire. Il y a toujours quelqu’un pour partir dans un délire presque psychédélique. C’est presque une condition sine qua non.

Parce que n’allez pas croire que sous leur dehors sérieux et légèrement psychopathe, Aléna et ses amis ou frères et sœurs ou peu importe comment ils aiment être appelés, ne sont que des sales gosses qui s’éclatent et parfois, se prennent trop au sérieux. Ces deux extrêmes donneraient des migraines à un moine bouddhiste. Ce que Deaton n’est pas du tout.

                - Ça va Alan ? Demande gentiment le nouveau venu.

                - Ça va et toi, Drew ?

                - Y a un petit souci au Q.G. mais rien qui ne puisse attendre.

L’attention d’Aléna se fixe soudain sur Drew et son regard se fait encore plus dur.

               - Quel genre de problème ? Demande-t-elle.

               - Emma a encore tué des conseillers de Reyksad. Apparemment, si j’ai bien compris, ils l’ont regardé de travers, lui explique-t-il.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel et soupire, avant de tapoter la joue de Stiles.

               - Désolée, p’tit gars, va falloir que tu te débrouilles tout seul sur ce coup-là.

               - Quoi ? Non, je…

Mais les deux autres sont partis avant même qu’il ne puisse terminer sa phrase.

               - CONNASSE !!!! Crie-t-il au vide.

               - J’ai entendu ! répond la voix d’Aléna.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En même temps, Aléna, c'était pas fait pour que t'entende pas lol
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et que vous avez autant ri que moi
> 
> Passez un bon réveillon et à l'année prochaine!
> 
> (je vous vois venir d'ici, "à l'année prochaine" ça veut pas dire que je poste la suite vendredi! ça veut dire lundi ou mardi de la semaine prochaine :D)
> 
> JE VOUS AIME!


	7. Chapitre 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONNE ANNÉE!!!!

Quand Aléna et Drew arrivent au Q.G., elle se tourne vers lui et dit :

               - Ton timing était parfait ! Une minute de plus et je l’étripais, sourit-elle en l’embrassant.

               - C’est toi qui m’a dit de rappliquer, rappelle-t-il.

               - Même. Maintenant, Stiles est obligé de parler à Derek. C’est parfait. Par contre, ton excuse était un peu bidon.

               - Quoi ? C’était crédible. Et tu joues encore les marieuses ? S’étonne le jeune homme.

               - Pourquoi encore ? Je ne joue jamais les marieuses ! Et puis, c’est pas moi qui décide de ce genre de chose et tu le sais. T’as rien senti en les regardant ?

               - Bien sûr que si, mais tu sais très bien que précipiter les choses ne va pas faire de bien à leur relation.

               - Sauf que pour l’instant, ils n’ont pas de relation, argumente-t-elle. Faut bien les aider un peu.

               - Ok, je t’accorde celle-là. Mais on intervient plus !

               - Parole de scout, promet-elle.

               - T’as jamais été scout, fait remarquer Drew.

               - Heureusement. Les pauvres, ricane-t-elle en le tirant par la main jusqu’aux ascenseurs.  Personne n’a besoin de nous pour l’instant, qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on se trouve un truc à faire, rien que tous les deux ? dit-elle avec un petit sourire mutin.

Drew la regarde avec tendresse.

               - Ah oui ? T’as quelque chose en tête ? demande-t-il en se penchant vers elle.

               - Je suis sûre que je peux trouver un truc, murmure-t-elle contre sa bouche, alors que les portes de l’ascenseur se referment sur eux.

OoOoO

Stiles grommelle et rage pendant quelques instants avant de se tourner vers Derek et de lui dire :

               - Raconte, il s’est passé quoi ?

Le jeune Alpha fait de son mieux pour raconter, sans oublier un seul détail, ce qui s’est passé avec les licornes, mais il a du mal à se concentrer avec ces yeux bleus posés sur lui, alors qu’il devrait être de la couleur du Whisky. Ça le perturbe.

               - Une licorne n’attaque jamais sans raison, déclare Stiles. Qu’est-ce que tu ne dis pas ?

               - Je n’ai pas attaqué ! Contre Derek.

               - T’as forcément fait quelque chose qui a mis la mère en alerte !

               - La mère ? Tu penses qu’il y avait une mère et son petit ? S’interpose Isaac, avant que ça ne dégénère en dispute.

               - D’après la description de ton Alpha, c’est ce qu’on dirait. Et une jument de la race animal la plus pacifique de l’Univers n’attaque que si son poulain est en danger, explique Stiles. Donc je répète, qu’est-ce que tu as fait ?

               - Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Explose soudain Derek. Je tombe nez à nez avec un putain de cheval qui a une corne en plein milieu du front et qui peut m’embrocher sans sourciller ! J’allais pas le laisser faire !

               - Donc tu t’es transformé ! Accuse Stiles.

               - Evidemment que je me suis transformé ! Et j’ai bien eu raison de le faire, puisque je me suis fait embrocher et piétiner !

               - Sauf que si tu t’étais pas transformé, ben elle t’aurait rien fait !

Derek fait un bruit, entre le reniflement et le ricanement.

               - C’est dans ton ordi que t’as appris ça ?

Il se passe un truc bizarre dans les yeux de Stiles, à ce moment-là. C’est comme s’ils étaient soudain différents, mais c’est tellement fugace que le loup de naissance pense l’avoir imaginé. Les yeux de Stiles sont déjà devenus bleus, ils ne peuvent pas en plus faire autre chose, pas vrai ?

               - Tu sais quoi ? gronde Stiles (oui, lui aussi, il sait faire). Si ce n’était pas pour ces pauvres bêtes, je te laisserais te démerder avec. Mais te connaissant, tu vas les débiter en steaks. Donc, tu restes ici et je m’en occupe.

               - Et tu penses aller où comme ça ? Crie le jeune Alpha en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras pour le retenir.

Sans savoir comment, il se retrouve dans la réserve avec Stiles et un troupeau de licornes.

               - Il s’est passé quoi là ? balbutie-t-il.

Le loup n’a rien senti. Pas de tiraillement, pas de pincement, ni même la plus petite sensation de déplacement.

Stiles soupire et répond.

               - Tu m’as agrippé alors que je me dématérialisais. Du coup, ben, t’es venu avec moi. Et je m’en serais passé, figure toi !

Derek soupire et se passe la main dans les cheveux.

               - Stiles…

               - Pas maintenant !

               - Quand alors ? s’exclame l’Alpha. Hein ? Quand ? On s’est pas vu depuis trois ans et c’est uniquement parce qu’on a des problèmes que tu es venu ! Sans ça, je ne t’aurais jamais revu, je me trompe ?

Le regard implacable du plus jeune se pose sur lui et Derek a l’impression qu’il pourrait geler sur place.

               - Tu as raison, convient Stiles. Je n’avais absolument pas l’intention de te revoir, ni aucun autre membre de la meute Hale. Je vois régulièrement Boyd et Erica, forcément puisqu’ils font partis de la meute de Duke, mais toi et les deux autres, je ne voulais plus jamais vous revoir. Et si tu te souviens bien, c’est ta faute. Tu m’as interdit de revenir en me déclarant intrus à ton territoire. Tu t’attendais vraiment à ce que j’arrive comme une fleur devant ta porte après ça ? Rend moi service Derek, fous moi la paix.

               - Merde, il faut que je fasse quoi pour que tu me pardonnes ! Hurle le plus âgé. J’ai essayé de m’excuser ! Tu as refusé de m’écouter !

               - Quand ? Quand est-ce que tu t’es excusé ? rétorque Stiles sur le même ton.

               - Quand je suis venu chez toi !

               - Tu t’es pas excusé ! Tu m’as dit de ne pas quitter la meute ! C’est pas la même chose !

               - Tu sais très bien ce que je voulais dire !

               - Ben voyons, je suis censé être devin ?

Les deux hommes ne font pas attention aux deux licornes qui se rapprochent d’eux. Et soudain, les deux hommes se retrouvent projeter l’un contre l’autre et des hennissements –qui ressemblent beaucoup à des ricanements- résonnent autour d’eux.

Stiles s’écarte d’un bond, comme s’il venait soudain de se brûler et se gratte la tempe droite.

Derek pour sa part, se racle la gorge et détourne le regard, tout aussi gêné.

               - Heu…

               - Je m’occupe des licornes, déclare Stiles, la voix tendue.

               - Je vais t’aider, murmure Derek.

Le jeune Alpha marche jusqu’à l’autre bout de la clairière, l’esprit en déroute. Etre proche de Stiles, comme ça, lui a donné des envies. Des envies qu’il n’avait pas eues depuis très longtemps.

Non, Derek n’est pas un moine. Et surtout, il n’est pas aussi hétéro que les gens veulent bien le croire ; le fait que personne à Beacon Hills ne l’a jamais vu avec un homme, ne veut pas dire que ce n’est jamais arrivé. Après Kate, quand il vivait à New York, il a eu une période où il ne pouvait même pas regarder une femme sans lui trouver un détail en commun avec Kate. Un regard, une coiffure, un parfum, une expression, une façon de parler ou de marcher. Tout était bon pour les repousser.

Il n’a jamais eu ce problème avec les hommes. Aucun homme ne lui a jamais rappelé la chasseuse et surtout pas avec le genre d’amants qu’il choisissait.

L’Alpha n’a pas toujours été le grand mec musclé et barbu. Quand il était plus jeune, il avait le même genre de physique que Stiles à 16 ans. Certes grand, mais svelte et plutôt efflanqué. Du coup, il séduisait ou se laissait séduire par des mecs au physique à l’opposé du sien. C’est l’un d’entre eux qui lui avait donné le goût de la musculation. C’est comme ça qu’il est devenu le genre d’homme qu’il baisait ou laissait le baiser. Parce qu’il s’agissait de baises, au moins de son côté.

Et puis, il était revenu à Beacon Hills chercher sa sœur et après bien des aventures, il avait rencontré Jennifer. Evidemment, le loup s’était bien rendu compte que l’enseignante avait beaucoup de choses en commun avec Stiles, il n’était et n’est toujours pas aveugle, merci bien. Mais Stiles était mineur à l’époque et surtout, ils n’avaient pas spécialement confiance l’un en l’autre. Alors, Derek s’était laissé séduire. Certains diraient qu’il avait été abusé par la magie du Darach. Mais lui est assez honnête pour savoir que la magie n’avait pas été invoqué une seule fois. Non, elle était juste une version féminine et majeur de Stiles. Une version sans danger, enfin, c’était ce qu’il croyait. Il s’était avéré qu’il s’était encore une fois trompé.

Après Jennifer, il y avait eu Braeden. Au moins, avec la mercenaire, les choses avaient été claires dès le départ. C’était sexuel et pratique. Pas de sentiment. Et puis, elle était partie et il lui avait dit au revoir, sans remords, ni regrets. Sa seule relation avec une femme qui ne s’était pas terminée dans les larmes et le sang. Il s’était impressionné sur ce coup-là.

Et puis, il y avait eu Stiles. Pas qu’il se soit jamais passé quoi que ce soit entre eux, mais Derek aurait bien voulu. Seulement la situation lui rappelait un peu trop Kate et lui. Un adulte profitant d’un mineur. Ok, le Stiles de 17 ans n’avait absolument rien à voir avec le Derek du même âge. Déjà, Derek était toujours sous le coup de la mort de Paige, donc vulnérable et prompt à chercher du réconfort. Stiles était fort, déjà à cet âge. Ensuite, on n’a jamais vu Stiles faire quelque chose qu’il ne voulait pas. Même face à un loup garou, il se battait bec et ongles pour faire valoir son point de vue.

L’Alpha se dit qu’il aurait dû tenter quelque chose à ce moment-là. Ils auraient pu avoir une relation platonique en attendant les 18 ans du jeune. Mais non, il avait décidé d’attendre la majorité de l’ado. Et plus le temps passait, plus Derek devenait frustré et ronchon. Et plus il était frustré et ronchon, plus les remarques et sarcasmes de Stiles l’agaçaient. Parce qu’il aurait voulu pouvoir le faire taire d’un baiser, terminer une dispute par une partie de jambes en l’air de réconciliation. Mais pas que ça. Il ne pouvait trop le toucher, sans que ça paraisse suspicieux, alors il se l’interdisait. Jusqu’à ce qu’il pète les plombs et l’humilie devant toute la meute et lui colle une fessée. Mais c’était ça ou le prendre, là, devant tout le monde.

Alors, des deux maux –le violer ou l’humilier- il avait choisi le moindre.

Et maintenant, il est là, à se demander comment rattraper ça ou même si c’est seulement rattrapable.

               - Oh ! L’interpelle Stiles, le sortant de ses pensées. Je croyais que tu devais m’aider ?

L’Alpha regarde autour de lui et se rend compte qu’au lieu de rabattre les licornes vers Stiles comme il en avait l’intention, il s’est enfoncé dans la forêt et s’éloigne de plus en plus. Se maudissant, il revient sur ses pas et cette fois, fait comme il en avait eu l’intention.

Quand les licornes sont toutes regroupées –Non Stiles, je ne vais pas me transformer en loup, je ne suis pas un chien de berger !!-, le plus jeune s’approche de l’une d’entre elles et observe une marque qu’elle porte sur le haute la cuisse.

               - C’est bizarre, murmure-t-il.

Derek s’approche à son tour et observe la marque.

C’est un petit cercle au centre duquel se trouve une Ânkh.

               - Qu’est-ce qui est bizarre ? Questionne-t-il.

               - Ces licornes ne devraient pas être là, marmonne-t-il. Elles portent le symbole d’une réserve.

               - Une réserve ? S’étonne le loup. Il existe des réserves pour les licornes ?

               - Oui Derek, il existe des réserves pour les licornes et pour beaucoup d’autres animaux, explique le plus jeune d’un ton exagérément calme. Sinon, elles seraient exterminées pour leur cornes et leurs sabots.

               - Excuse-moi de ne pas savoir ce genre de choses, rétorque l’Alpha, sur le même ton.

Stiles ouvre la bouche pour répondre, puis finalement semble changer d’avis.

               - Tu sais quoi ? J’ai pas de temps à perdre avec toi. Je les ramène. Bye Derek. A jamais Derek.

               - Attend, je…

Trop tard, Stiles a disparu avec toutes les licornes.

Le loup soupire et se demande s’il le reverra un jour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haaaaaaaaaaaan du angst, c'est moche lol


	8. chapitre 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remercier Erika pour m'avoir mis la chanson Happy Happy, for you and me. (Si vous ne connaissez pas, allez voir la pub Intel avec Jim Parsons ^^)
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, tout plein de choses, même si on ne sait pas encore ce que sont Stiles et tous les autres. MAIS! Aléna ouvre sa gueule loool (je sais pas si vous savez, mais elle, je l'aime :D)
> 
> Et Derek en prend plein la tronche le pauvre, mais ouais, quand on se prend la vérité en pleine poire, c'est jamais drôle, donc bon
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira :D

Marc est à l’entrée de la salle de boxe du Q.G. et regarde Stiles combattre Mickey.

Contrairement à son nom, Mickey n’est pas un freluquet. Ce serait même plutôt l’inverse. C’est une montagne de muscles, ce qui est d’ailleurs le surnom que Marc lui a donné quand il a commencé à s’entrainer avec lui.

La Montagne n’est pas du genre à retenir ses coups et il ne l’a jamais fait. Pas même avec Stiles quand le gamin est arrivé et qu’il n’était encore qu’humain. Mais depuis que le gamin est devenu comme eux, c’est comme regarder deux animaux sauvages se sauter à la gorge.

On sait tout de suite que Stiles a été en contact prolongé avec des loups. Il a pris certain de leurs traits sans même s’en rendre compte. Il grogne, montre les dents comme s’il avait des crocs et utilise parfois ses mains comme s’il avait des griffes. Au début c’était drôle. Mais à cet instant, c’est juste flippant. Parce que Stiles a de vrais crocs et de vrais griffes et que Mickey est en train de se faire déchiqueter.

Quand le plus jeune envoie son adversaire s’encastrer dans un mur, Marc décide d’intervenir.

               - Stop !

Mais Stiles ne l’écoute pas et s’élance pour attaquer encore. Marc ne fait pas dans la dentelle pour l’arrêter. Il lui gèle les pieds.

Stiles crie de frustration.

               - RELACHE MOI ! hurle-t-il.

               - Quand tu te seras calmé, lui promet Marc qui va aider Mickey à sortir de sa prison de plâtre. Ça va, la Montagne ?

L’homme secoue la tête comme pour se remettre les idées en place, puis répond :

               - Je sais pas ce qui lui arrive, mais faut qu’il règle ses problèmes, fait-il. Aléna va le sortir des rondes si elle le voit comme ça.

               - Je sais, soupire Marc. Je m’en occupe, tu devrais aller voir Ben à l’infirmerie.

Mickey quitte la pièce, le visage en sang et la démarche un peu bancale.

Marc soupire, puis revient vers Stiles qui le fixe, les yeux brûlant de rage.

               - Toujours pas calmé, à ce que je vois, remarque-t-il.

               - Libère-moi ! grince-t-il entre ses dents, alors qu’un vent furieux se lève dans la salle.

               - Non.

Le vent gagne en intensité. Puis d’un coup, s’arrête, comme s’il n’avait jamais été là et Stiles se laisse tomber sur le sol, les pieds toujours retenu dans la glace.

L’autre homme s’assoit à ses côtés, mais ne dit rien, le laissant décider du moment où il se mettra à parler. Parce qu’il ne fait aucun doute qu’il parlera.

Finalement, il se lance :

               - C’est juste que… Le… Les revoir, ça a ramené tellement de souvenirs, murmure-t-il en regardant le plafond. Scott, c’était mon frère, tu sais. On partageait tout. Enfin, jusqu’à ce qu’il devienne un loup-garou. Et puis Allison est arrivée et il m’a mis de côté, mais je ne lui en voulais pas, tu sais. Je veux dire, sa première petite amie et tout ce qui se passait, c’était normal qu’il ait moins de temps pour moi.

Marc ne dit rien, ne fait aucun bruit qui pourrait couper son ami dans son élan.

               - Et puis, il s’est passé plein de choses et ça a tout changé entre nous. Avant ça, on se disait tout et après, il avait ses secrets, j’avais les miens. Du coup, le revoir, ça m’a fait penser à notre amitié, à l’amour que j’avais pour Lydia. Et si je pense à elle, je pense à Jackson et son arrogance de merde. A Isaac qui m’agaçait parce que quand il est devenu un loup, il est devenu super arrogant alors qu’en fait ce mec, c’est une peluche sur pattes. Et penser à Isaac, c’est penser à Erica et Boyd. Et penser à eux, c’est penser à…

Stiles ne finit pas sa phrase et quand il est clair qu’il ne brisera pas ce nouveau silence, Marc ajoute doucement :

               - Derek.

               - Ouais, souffle le plus jeune. Sauf que penser à lui, c’est penser à ce qu’il a fait et je veux pas. Parce que ça me rappelle le fait que y en a pas un qui a bougé pour moi, quand j’ai toujours été là pour eux.

               - Sauf que si tu n’en parles pas avec eux, ce sera toujours comme ça, lui explique Marc. Ça polluera toujours les bons souvenirs que tu as d’eux.

               - Bons souvenirs ? Ricane Stiles. Quels bons souvenirs ? Ceux où Scott a essayé de me tuer parce qu’il ne se contrôlait pas ? Ceux où Isaac a essayé de m’intimider et de me tuer ? Ceux où Erica m’a frappé avec une pièce de ma propre voiture ? Ceux où Derek me collait au mur et où il ne me faisait pas confiance ? Ceux où Lydia ne me voyait même pas ? Ceux où Jackson se foutait de moi en permanence ? Supers bons souvenirs en effet.

               - Parce que c’est entaché par ce qu’il t’a fait, souligne Marc. Tu sais très bien qu’il n’y a pas que ça. Parles-en avec eux, mets ça derrière toi et tu verras que tu pourras te souvenir aussi du reste.

Le plus âgé lui tape sur l’épaule et se lève.

Stiles reste sur le sol et continue de fixer le plafond, réfléchissant.

OoOoO

Derek est plus que décidé à parler à Deaton. Il doit savoir, il a _besoin_ de savoir ce qui est arrivé à Stiles et surtout comment le contacter. Il faut qu’il lui parle, parce que le jeune a raison, il ne s’est jamais réellement excusé. Et il doit le faire de toute urgence, sinon comment pourrait-il demander à Stiles de revenir ? Parce que, ne nous leurrons pas, Derek veut que Stiles revienne et il veut ça très vite. 

Alors, l’Alpha entre dans la clinique, déterminé à obtenir de vraies réponses et pas seulement de vagues énigmes ou des demi-vérités. Deaton le regarde et soupire, comme s’il savait ce qu’il l’attendait.

               - Entre Derek, je t’en prie.

               - Deaton, j’ai des questions, annonce l’Alpha.

               - Je t’attendais bien plus tôt, déclare l’Emissaire. Je suppose que tu veux savoir ce que sont Stiles et les autres ?

               - Ouais, confirme le loup.

\- Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te le dire.

\- Comment ça, vous ne pouvez pas ? Gronde l’Alpha. Je…

\- Il ne peut pas, parce que je le lui ai interdit et qu’il est obligé de m’écouter, intervient Aléna depuis la porte. Hey, Grand Méchant loup, si on allait faire une ballade ?

\- Pourquoi j’irais faire une ballade avec toi ? Demande Derek qui observe la jeune femme avec défiance et méfiance.

Elle sourit, amusement et ironie mêlés.

               - A quel moment tu as eu l‘impression que je te demandais ton avis ?

Et juste comme ça, ils se retrouvent tous les deux dans la vieille maison Hale. Aléna observe autour d’elle et son visage s’assombrit alors qu’elle parcourt lentement les lieux. Elle baisse les yeux et regarde le sol comme si elle pouvait voir à travers le plancher et jusque dans le sous-sol, là où tous sont morts.

               - Pourquoi on est ici ? Demande le jeune Hale.

               - Stiles dit que c’est ici que tout a commencé, lui répond-elle simplement. J’étais curieuse.

               - Curieuse ? S’exclame-t-il. Curieuse de quoi ? De voir l’endroit où j’ai tué toute ma famille ou presque ?

Le loup ne comprend le regard qu’elle lui jette. C’est un mélange de culpabilité et de compréhension.

               - Tu ne les as pas tués, rétorque-t-elle d’une voix douce.

               - Bien sûr que si, j’ai…

               - Fait confiance à quelqu’un que tu n’aurais pas dû, complète-t-elle avec force. Ok, je comprends. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que c’est toi qui les as tués !

               - Si je n’avais pas tout raconté à Kate, elle ne les aurait jamais tués !

Elle hausse un sourcil incrédule.

               - C’est une blague ? Demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu crois sincèrement que Kate Argent, Kate je-suis-cinglée-vous-allez-tous-crever-Argent n’aurait pas trouvé un autre moyen pour tuer la meute Hale si tu n’étais pas tombé dans le panneau ? Tu penses réellement que si elle n’avait pas réussi à te séduire, elle aurait laissé tomber ?

Ce n’est pas la première fois que quelqu’un dit un truc dans ce genre là à Derek. Il est même quasi sûr que Stiles lui-même lui a dit quelque chose de similaire. Et ok, objectivement, le loup sait qu’ils ont raison. Mais ça ne l’empêche pas de se sentir responsable quand même. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui partira comme ça, juste avec quelques mots. Il se sentira toujours coupable.

Mais Derek n’a jamais été très doué pour exprimer ce qu’il ressent. Même quand sa famille était en vie, il n’était pas le plus bavard de sa fratrie, il a toujours été le silencieux. Sa mère l’appelait « son petit observateur » celui qui regardait et analysait les gens avant d’interagir avec eux. Quand la série Buffy était sortie, Laura avait commencé à l’appeler Giles. C’était une blague entre eux.

Ensuite, il y avait eu la mort de Paige. Et le petit observateur était devenu le renfermé, l’aigri, le rageux. Il avait tellement de colère en lui, de colère et de culpabilité. Encore et toujours cette satané culpabilité. Et Kate en avait profité. A croire qu’elle savait exactement ce qui lui était arrivé. Et sachant ce qu’il sait maintenant, c’est tout à fait possible.

Sauf qu’Aléna, il ne la connait pas. Tout ce qu’il sait, c’est qu’elle a fait quelque chose à Stiles et qu’elle discute régulièrement avec le dieu des Enfers. Pas forcément une bonne base pour lui faire confiance. Alors, il fait ce qu’il fait de mieux depuis de nombreuses années. Il agresse…

               - Qu’est-ce que tu en sais ? Hein ? Crie-t-il. Tu n’étais pas là ! Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de perdre tous ceux qui comptaient pour toi !

               - J’AI TUE 600 DES MIENS !!!!! Lui hurle Aléna en réponse.

Et ça surprend tellement Derek qu’il se fige. Puis murmure :

               - Quoi ?

               - Tu penses que tu as tué ta famille parce qu’une putain de chasseuse psychopathe t’a violé ? Parce que soyons honnête, quand l’un des deux ment, le consentement ne peut pas être réel et pour moi c’est du viol. Mais imagine que 600 personnes tentent de te sauver parce que tu as été assez débile pour te faire capturer et que tu doives regarder chacune de ses personnes mourir devant toi. Là oui, tu peux te sentir responsable.

Derek reste interdit quelques instants, avant de murmurer :

               - Tu ne les as pas obligés à venir te sauver…

               - Je les ai appelés ! Tu veux qu’on compare nos culpabilités ? Fait Aléna en se rapprochant de lui et en pointant un doigt sur la poitrine du loup. Ta famille est morte brûlée vive. Une morte douloureuse oui, mais rapide.

               - Rapide ? Crie L’Alpha. Ils…

               - Sont mort en quoi, 30 minutes maximum ? Les miens ont tous mis 3 jours à mourir. Et tu sais comment on meurt ? On doit être battus à mort.

Ça fait reculer le loup garou. Battu à mort ?

Aléna se détourne et baisse la tête.

               - Merde, parler de ça, c’était vraiment pas ce que je voulais, souffle-t-elle, irritée, en se laissant tomber sur une vieille caisse en bois.

               - Tu voulais parler de quoi ? Demande Derek en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuir.

               - De Stiles. Et de toi. De vous deux quoi.

               - Y a rien à dire sur nous deux. Il me déteste et je vais devoir vivre avec ça, répond-il.

               - T’aime être un martyre, pas vrai ? se moque la jeune femme. Quand t’as rien à te reprocher, faut toujours que tu te trouves un truc, pas vrai ?

               - Parce que, ce que j’ai fait à Stiles, c’est rien ? S’exclame-t-il, incrédule.

               - C’est pas ce que j’ai dit, note-t-elle, en s’appuyant contre le mur derrière et en tendant les jambes. Tu lui as mis une fessée devant tout le monde, pantalon baissé dois-je préciser et tu l’as humilié en le traitant comme un gamin. Ok. Je comprends qu’il soit en colère et que tu te sentes coupable. Mais sérieux, y a pas mort d’homme.

               - Sauf qu’il ne me pardonnera pas, fait Derek.

               - Ah ben si tu t’excuse pas, c’est sûr que non.

               - Et je fais comment pour m’excuser alors que je sais même pas où il est ? Ou comment le joindre ?

Le sourire qui étire les lèvres de la jeune femme est absolument terrifiant.

               - Ça, je peux l’arranger. Préviens tes Bêtas, on part en ballade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La semaine prochaine, c'est l'un de mes chapitres préférés, vous verrez pourquoi :D
> 
> Oh et Mickey, c'est Batista, le catcheur ^^
> 
> *retourne au fond de son lit avec ses 39° de fièvre* Je vous fais pas de bisous hein, je garde mes microbes ^^


	9. Chapitre 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je suis désolée de mon retard, mais j'ai changé de fournisseur internet la semaine dernière et donc du coup, ben fallait attendre la nouvelle box  
> Mais je suis de retour \o/
> 
> Dans ce chapitre, il y a un peu d'action ;)

Derek regarde autour de lui avec beaucoup d’intérêt. Quand Aléna lui a dit qu’elle pouvait arranger une rencontre entre Stiles et lui, l’Alpha ne pensait pas que se serait dans ce genre d’endroit.

Quel genre d’endroit ? Un bar.

Seulement, ce n’est pas le bar du coin, genre Pub ou même le repaire de Bikers. Bien sûr que non. Ce serait trop simple.

               - Aléna, on est où là ? Siffle-t-il entre ses dents serrées.

               - T’emmerde pas à parler à voix basse, lui assure-t-elle. Tout le monde entend aussi bien que toi ici.

L’Alpha grogne et observe attentivement autour de lui pour vérifier les éventuelles menaces. Sauf que tout et tous peut être une menace. Depuis les bouteilles qui lévitent toutes seules jusqu’aux tables, en passant par les trucs immenses avec des cornes qui le regardent en ricanant, sans oublier les crissements de griffes contre quelque chose qui ressemble à du métal. En plus, le loup-garou peut sentir du sang quelque part sur sa droite et de la chair en décomposition juste derrière lui et très franchement, il n’a aucune envie de savoir d’où ça provient exactement.

               - Qu’est-ce qu’on fait là ? Interroge-t-il, en suivant toujours la jeune femme jusqu’au fond du bar.

               - Stiles est dans le coin. Il aime bien venir ici. Paraît que les bastons sont toujours top dans le coin.

               - Les bastons ? S’indigne Derek. Et tu le laisses venir ici ? Il va se faire tuer ! T’as vu les clients qu’il y a ici ?

D’un coup, le bar est plus silencieux qu’une tombe. Plus personne ne parle. Plus personne ne bouge. Et tout le monde fixe le loup-garou. Et puis, soudain…

Le bar entier hurle de rire.

Comme si Derek avait sorti la blague la plus drôle de l’univers tout entier et que tout le monde le savait. Sauf le loup lui-même qui est plus qu’interloqué.

               - Yo Unique, tu l’as déniché où le petit comique ? Fait une voix, quelque part sur la droite de l’Alpha.

               - C’est un vieil ami de Stiles, explique la jeune femme. De son monde d’origine.

Plusieurs grognements se font entendre, comme s’ils savaient que ça n’annonçait rien de bon.

Derek, lui, se demande pourquoi elle a dit « monde d’origine » Qu’est-ce que ça veut dire ? Mais avant qu’il puisse poser la moindre question, une femme aux longs cheveux roux, avec des petites cornes sur le front et de longs crocs s’avance et le regarde des pieds à la tête avant de parler à Aléna.

               - Sérieux Aléna ? T’abuses ! Tu sais qu’on vient ici pour se détendre et que c’est un endroit neutre ! Pas de bagarre ! Tu connais la règle !

Aléna lève les deux mains comme pour dire qu’elle vient en paix et ricane :

               - Je vais pas me battre moi, Dawëa.

               - Et tu peux me promettre que lui non plus, évidemment, ironise l’autre femme.

               - Je ne… Commence Derek, avant d’être sèchement interrompu.

               - Pas toi !

               - Je crois qu’elle parle de moi, se moque Stiles qui s’avance vers le loup-garou. Derek Hale, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?

               - Je voudrais te parler, lui explique l’Alpha.

               - Je t’écoute, fait Stiles en croisant les bras sur son torse, dans une attitude qui n’est pas sans rappeler la posture que Derek adopte régulièrement quand il est sur la défensive.

Autant dire que la discussion risque d’être houleuse.

               - On peut peut-être aller discuter ailleurs ?

               - Pourquoi ? T’as des trucs à cacher ? Demande Stiles, avec un regard de pure innocence.

Aléna s’assoit sur le comptoir du bar et s’empare du verre d’un des clients pour le descendre en une seule gorgée et le client ne proteste même pas.

Dawëa se rapproche d’elle et marmonne :

               - Tu payes pour les dégâts qu’ils vont faire.

               - Deal ! Répond Aléna.

Puis toutes les deux s’installent pour regarder.

               - Stiles !

               - Derek !

Le jeune loup se passe une main dans les cheveux, frustré. Puis se lance, parce qu’après tout pourquoi pas ?

               - Très bien. Je voulais m’excuser.

               - Derek Hale qui s’excuse ? S’étonne le plus jeune. Yo, quelqu’un a une caméra ? Faut immortaliser ça !

Derek peut entendre et comprendre les murmures des clients autour de lui et il entend parfaitement Aléna marmonner « Ouais, un moment où Stiles est bourré, c’est pas forcément une bonne idée en fait ». Non, sans déconner ?

Derek soupire, puis se rapproche de Stiles qui le regarde avancer avec défiance, comme pour dire « je ne reculerais plus jamais devant toi ».

               - T’as toujours un téléphone portable ? Questionne l’Alpha.

Stiles cligne des yeux, visiblement surpris.

               - Heu ouais, pourquoi ?

               - Sors le et mets-le en dictaphone, s’il te plaît.

Les sourcils froncés par l’incompréhension, le jeune homme fait comme il lui demande et lui présente un appareil comme Derek n’en a jamais vu. Mais le loup ne le détaille pas, parce qu’il a autre chose à faire.

               - Ça enregistre là ?

               - Ouais.

               - Très bien. Moi, Derek Sale Hale, Alpha de la meute Hale de Beacon Hills, je m’excuse d’avoir injustement traité Stiles Stilinski. Je m’excuse de l’avoir humilié devant toute la meute. Je m’excuse de l’avoir traité comme un enfant. Et je m’excuse de l’avoir menacé quand il a quitté la ville. Tout ce que je voulais c’était que tu me respectes et que tu cesses de m’asticoter. Tu veux savoir le plus drôle ? Enfin, c’est pas drôle, mais… Ça me manque. Tes remarques sarcastiques et tes répliques mordantes. Ton bavardage. Toi. Tu me manques, conclut Derek.

Puis il recule, fait demi-tour et quitte le bar.

Stiles promène un regard un peu perdu sur les clients du bar, jusqu’à ce qu’il croise les yeux d’Aléna et qu’elle lui hurle dessus :

               - PUTAIN MAIS T’ATTENDS QUOI ???? COURS LUI APRES PUTAIN !!!

Sauf que quand Stiles sort du bar, Derek n’est nulle part en vue. Et c’est juste impossible. Ils ne sont même pas dans le monde de Derek. L’Alpha n’aurait pas pu partir, pas comme ça. C’est en se grattant la tempe droite que Stiles rentre dans le bar pour aller chercher Aléna.

OoOoO

Les deux jeunes gens cherchent le loup-garou pendant près d’une heure avant d’avoir le moindre indice. Et croyez-moi quand je vous dis qu’à ce moment-là, Stiles n’est plus qu’une boule d’angoisse et de panique. C’est quelque chose qu’Aléna n’a jamais réussi à lui passer. C’est juste qui il est. Face au danger, il est d’un calme et d’un flegme presque surnaturel. Mais pendant les plans, les préparatifs et les recherches, il n’est qu’un amas de sentiments conflictuels qui donnent mal au crâne à la brune.

Et au vu de ce qu’ils découvrent, pour une fois, elle ne peut pas vraiment le lui reprocher.

Au sol, les traces qu’ils repèrent sont plus qu’inquiétantes. Aux côtés des traces de chaussures de Derek, se trouvaient des empreintes de sabots. Sauf qu’il n’y en avait pas 4, mais seulement 2. Et dans le secteur où ils se trouvaient, il n’y a pas 36 créatures qui se tiennent sur deux jambes terminées par des sabots.

               - Aléna ? Dis-moi qu’il ne s’est pas retrouvé face à un Minotaure, balbutie Stiles.

La jeune femme le considère quelques instants, puis déclare :

               - Il ne s’est pas retrouvé face à un Minotaure, lui assure-t-elle.

               - Menteuse !

               - Hey, c’est toi qui as demandé ! Allez, mettons-nous en route.

Ils se relèvent et c’est en courant qu’ils suivent la piste laissée par l’animal.

Il ne leur faut pas longtemps pour dénicher le repaire du Minotaure et ils ont la mauvaise surprise de découvrir qu’il n’y en a pas qu’un, mais quatre.

               - Merde, souffle Aléna depuis le buisson derrière lequel ils se sont cachés pour observer les lieux. Déjà un, c’est une belle merde, mais quatre, ça va être coton.

Elle tourne la tête pour regarder Stiles et discuter du plan pour sauver le loup-garou, mais ô surprise, le jeune n’est plus à ses côtés. Elle jure et sort de sa cachette juste à temps pour voir son acolyte se jeter sur le Minotaure le plus proche avec un cri de guerre digne d’un sparte.

               - Il m’épuise, soupire-t-elle avant de s’élancer à sa suite.

OoOoO

Quand Derek sort du bar, il ne sait pas trop où aller. Il n’y a pas grand-chose autour de lui. Quelques baraquements, comme dans un camp de bucheron du début du 20ème siècle et c’est tout. Mais sur sa droite une piste s’enfonce dans une forêt et là, il a besoin de solitude. Alors, il se transforme et court aussi vite qu’il le peut, laissant le vent de sa course caresser son visage et le bruit de la forêt environnante noyer ses pensées.

Il n’avait pas prévu de dire tout ça à Stiles. Il voulait juste s’excuser et lui laisser ensuite un peu de temps pour digérer ça, avant de lui demander de revenir, avant de lui expliquer qu’il lui avait manqué et peut-être, pourquoi pas, lancer l’idée qu’ils pourraient se faire un truc tous les deux. Un cinéma ou un truc du genre. Mais sans parler de rendez-vous, histoire de ne pas effaroucher le plus jeune.

Parce que oui, Derek a eu le temps, en trois ans, de faire le point sur ses sentiments et de s’avouer qu’il ressent plus que de l’amitié envers l’ex-humain de sa meute. Sauf qu’il n’a jamais eu le temps de faire quoique soit. Avec le recul, c’est même probablement la raison pour laquelle le loup-garou a toujours été autant agacé par le comportement du jeune homme.

Parce que, comment l’inviter à un rendez-vous, quand il n’aurait pas su si la réponse était réelle ou juste un sarcasme de plus. Il y a des limites à ce qu’on peut deviner grâce au langage corporel et à l’odeur.

Au lieu d’il y aller lentement, il a étalé ses sentiments devant un bar empli de créatures pour la plupart desquelles il n’a même pas de nom ou de mots pour les décrire.

« Bien joué, Hale. C’est sûr que maintenant, il va vouloir revenir » Pense-t-il.

Il est clair que pour la plupart des gens, tout ce que Derek a dit, c’est que Stiles lui a manqué. Mais pour qui connait bien l’Alpha, et c’est le cas du jeune homme, l’entendre dire qu’on lui a manqué, c’est presque une déclaration d’amour. Et Derek sait qu’il l’a parfaitement compris.

Le loup est tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu’il est plus que surpris de se faire tacler par une masse énorme. Il arrive à s’en dépêtrer, roule pour s’éloigner et regarde ce qui l’a attaqué et là, il manque se décrocher la mâchoire.

Le truc est énorme et gigantesque. Plus de deux mètres de haut, une masse de muscles, des sabots à la place des pieds et une tête de taureau, mais à part ça, un corps humain, le truc est juste… Un Minotaure.

Il y a des choses dont il se serait bien passé de croiser et de découvrir que c’était réel. Un Minotaure fait passer de ce genre de choses.

Se préparant, Derek se met en position d’attaque. Mais face à la bête, il n’a pas beaucoup de chances, surtout quand il se fait encorner et assommer par un poing monstrueux.

OoOoO

Quand le loup se réveille, il est dans une espèce de grotte fermée par une épaisse grille en métal. Il secoue la tête pour chasser les derniers lambeaux d’inconscience qui trainent encore dans le coin et se lève pour tester la grille. Mais elle est solidement implantée dans la roche environnante et bien fermée. Pas moyen de sortir par là.

L’exploration de sa prison lui apprend qu’il n’y a pas d’autre issue, mais qu’il a une espèce de paillasse en branches mortes et feuilles pour s’allonger s’il en a envie –il a pas envie-, qu’un filet d’eau s’écoule d’une fissure dans le fond de la grotte, lui permettant de boire et de laver le plus gros du sang qui a coulé le long de son cou. La bête lui a visiblement ouvert le crâne en le frappant, mais merci à son pouvoir de guérison, ce n’est même pas un souvenir. A part, ça, il n’y a rien dans sa cellule. Alors, il retourne à la grille et observe ce qu’il peut voir de l’extérieur. Et ça l’inquiète plus que ça ne le rassure.

Quatre Minotaures se tiennent autour d’un feu et les bruits de mastication ne laissent aucun doute sur leur occupation. Et quelque chose dit au loup qu’il est le prochain sur le menu. Il cherche encore une autre sortie à la grotte quand un cri lui fait tourner la tête pour regarder à nouveau en direction des Minotaures.

Stiles sort en hurlant d’un groupe de buissons et saute sur le Minotaure le plus proche de lui.

               - Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles !!!!! Crie Derek.

Cet imbécile va se faire tuer !!!!

Ou pas…

En fait, l’Alpha est bien obligé de constater que le jeune homme n’a aucun mal à mettre une raclée à deux Minotaures en même temps.

La tête d’un Minotaure coincé sous le bras, Stiles s’en sert comme un support pour se soulever et envoyer ses pieds dans le ventre d’un autre et continue sur sa lancée pour faire tomber celui qu’il a coincé et…

D’où il sort cette épée ? Derek ne l’a pas vu la sortir et pourtant, Stiles coupe la tête du Minotaure au sol avec une lame aussi longue qu’une de ses jambes que le loup n’a jamais imaginées enroulée autour de sa taille. Absolument pas. Et s’il est obligé de se rajuster dans son jean, c’est parce que… Heu… Parce que !

Les yeux fixés sur Stiles, Derek ne se rend même pas compte qu’Aléna est également en train de combattre. Il ne voit que Stiles, n’entend que lui, ne sent que lui.

Les sens submergés par le jeune homme, le loup gronde doucement, pressé de sortir de sa prison. Et quand le plus jeune ouvre enfin la grille, c’est presque férocement que Derek lui saute dessus.

Stupéfait, Stiles recule et tombe sous le poids du loup et ne peut retenir une exclamation de surprise quand les lèvres de Derek se posent sur les siennes et que sa langue plonge dans sa bouche, tel un envahisseur à la conquête d’un nouveau territoire.

Le baiser pourrait durer très longtemps, si une douleur intense mais brève ne frappe simultanément leurs tempes droites.

Stiles repousse brutalement l’Alpha et se relève en posant les doigts là où il sait que désormais, la Marque s’étale. Derek imite son geste et peut sentir comme un granité sur sa peau qui n’était pas là avant.

               - Regarde ce que tu as fait ! Lance Stiles, avec fureur avant de disparaitre, laissant le loup désemparé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui il s'est passé un truc et vous saurez quoi et ce que sont Stiles et les autres, la semaine prochaine :D
> 
> Ne me criez pas dessus lol j'aurais pu attendre le tout dernier chapitre pour tout expliquer ;)
> 
> Bisous tout plein! (oui je ne suis plus malade lol donc j'en profite ^^)


	10. Chapitre 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On est VENDREDI et je poste lol
> 
> Vous pouvez remercier Erika keysie qui a corrigé TOUTE la fic à la vitesse de la lumière. Bon c'était un peu intéressé, en échange, je dois finir ma fic McDanno dans les 15 jours ^^
> 
> Cette fic a d'ailleurs enfin un titre lol Will he be okay? Ça vous donne une idée déjà ;)
> 
> Bref, maintenant, DTM ce sera le MARDI et le VENDREDI \o/
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

Quelques heures plus tard, Aléna et Derek sont toujours dans le bar, à discuter.

               - Laisse-moi résumer, voir si j’ai bien tout compris, fait le loup-garou.

Aléna fait un vague geste de la main qui ne tient pas son verre pour lui indiquer de continuer.

               - Tu es la chef d’un groupe qui s’appelle les Protecteurs.

               - J’ai pas demandé à être la chef, c’est eux qui ont voulu, l’interrompt-elle.

               - Ouais, d’accord. Les protecteurs sont là pour protéger tout le monde, de toutes sortes de choses et il y a plusieurs dimensions et réalités.

               - Tu peux même pousser en disant qu’il y a plusieurs Univers.

               - Ok. Et les protecteurs sont des personnes avec des pouvoirs. Des humains à qui tu as donné des capacités.

               - Là, tu te plantes, le contredit elle. D’abord, tous les protecteurs ne sont pas humains. On a des démons et des Surnat parmi nous. Et c’est pas forcément moi qui donne des capacités à tout ce petit monde. En fait, il y a trois moyens de devenir un protecteur. Par naissance, évidemment. Par Liage. C’est-à-dire, en étant l’âme-sœur d’un protecteur ou une protectrice. Ou alors, je le transforme.

               - Y a que toi qui peut les transformer ? s’enquiert le loup.

               - Je suis sûre que non, mais personne d’autre que moi ne le fait. Probablement à cause de cette histoire de chef, grogne-t-elle en buvant une longue gorgée de son verre.

               - Donc, tu as transformé Stiles.

               - Yep.

               - Et maintenant, il a des pouvoirs.

               - C’est ça.

               - Donc, il n'est plus dans la meute de Korann ?

               - Il n'y ait resté que 6 mois, explique Aléna.

               - Par contre, ton histoire de marque est toujours aussi incompréhensible, reconnait Derek.

Aléna soupire.

               - C’est super simple pourtant, assure-t-elle. Quand deux personnes faites pour être ensemble s’embrassent pour la première fois et que l’une d’elles est un protecteur, la Marque apparait sur la tempe des deux, leur faisant savoir qu’elles sont destinées à être ensemble. Ensuite, quand la confiance est là, la Marque disparaît et le Lien s’ouvre entre eux, leur permettant de ne faire qu’un. C’est quoi que t’as pas compris ?

Derek ouvre la bouche, la referme, vide son verre d’une traite et se lance enfin :

               - Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire exactement par « Ne faire qu’un » ?

               - Lien télépathique permanent, partage des capacités. Celui qui n’est pas un protecteur en devient un. Par exemple, on a un couple protecteur/vampire.  Le vampire est devenu un protecteur et peut sortir au soleil et ne craint plus l’eau bénite. Le protecteur a maintenant des crocs et peut boire du sang. C’est un échange, en fait.

L’Alpha se frotte la tempe droite, là où il sait que le tribal qu’est la Marque s’étale et soupire.

               - Donc, si avec Stiles on ouvre le Lien, je deviendrais un protecteur et lui aura des traits de loup-garou ?

               - C’est ça. En un sens, c’est logique. Nous sommes plutôt difficiles à tuer et on est quasi immortel, alors…

Elle hausse des épaules au lieu de finir sa phrase.

               - Tu as dit quelque chose là-dessus. Que pour tuer un protecteur, il fallait…

               - Le battre en permanence pendant trois jours, c’est ce que j’ai dit oui.

               - Ça semble plutôt cruel, commente-t-il simplement, le ton neutre de la jeune femme lui apprenant que c’est un sujet sensible.

               - C’est pas moi qui fait les règles, dit-elle en levant la main en direction d’un serveur pour qu’il lui remplisse son verre.

               - Alors qui fait les règles ? Demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

               - Et qu’est-ce que j’en sais moi ? S’agace-t-elle. Est-ce que je te pose des questions qui t’emmerdent moi ? Naan. Note que je pourrais te demander ce que tu comptes faire pour Stiles et que je ne le fais pas. Je pourrais aussi te demander comment tu vas t’excuser et comment tu comptes le séduire. Et comme tu peux le constater, je ne le fais pas. Tu vois comme je suis gentille ? Oh et puis, tu sais quoi ? Démerde-toi ! Ras le cul d’être gentille !

Elle disparait, laissant le loup-garou, seul, dans un monde inconnu, sans aucun moyen de rentrer chez lui.

OoOoO

**INTERLUDE ALENA**

Faut arrêtez de se leurrer et voir les choses en face. Oui, je fais partie des gentils, c’est pas pour ça que je suis une gentille. Vous voyez la nuance. Je suis au mieux une psychopathe, au pire une sociopathe. Mais comme je ressens des émotions, je ne peux pas dire que je sois une vraie sociopathe. Ni une fausse non plus.

Je sais faire la différence entre ce qui est bien et ce qui est mal, c’est juste que j’en ai rien à foutre. Je fais ce qui doit être fait, même si les moyens utilisés ne sont pas toujours des plus populaires. Je n’hésite pas à mentir, tricher et tuer pour atteindre mes objectifs.

Ne vous y trompez pas, j’ai toujours une raison derrière chacune de mes actions. Toujours. Même quand ce n’est pas très clair, au final, je fais ce que j’ai à faire, parce que c’est comme ça que je fonctionne. Ça ne plait pas forcément, mais c’est pas ça qui m’empêche de dormir la nuit.

Beaucoup de choses m’empêchent de dormir la nuit, mais faire ce que je dois, non, ça n’en fait pas parti.

Prenez par exemple, la situation dans laquelle sont Stiles et Derek. Ces deux imbéciles sont amoureux l’un de l’autre depuis qu’ils se connaissent ou presque. Vous croyez qu’ils en ont conscience ou qu’ils font quelque chose pour faire bouger leur situation. Noooooooon ! Bien sûr que non, ce serait bien trop facile. Ils restent le cul sur leurs chaises et attendent que ça se passe. Abrutis !

Alors ok, peut-être que je n’aurais pas dû m’en mêler. Ok. Mais franchement, j’en deviens folle.

Je ne sais pas si vous le savez, mais chaque protecteur a un lien avec tous les autres. Nous sommes tous liés parce que nous sommes qui nous sommes. Dans un coin de notre tête, nous avons tous cette espèce de vrombissement. Ce bruit, ce sont les pensées des autres protecteurs. On a un peu de mal à s’y faire au début, mais avec le temps, c’est juste un bruit de fond.

Quand Stiles nous a rejoint au début, ça a été compliqué de repousser son ressentiment envers Derek et son ancienne meute. Nous avons passé presque un mois à tous rager contre l’Alpha, comme si c’était nous qui avions été humilié. Déconcertant. Mais ça a passé.

Plus Stiles passait du temps à se familiariser avec ses nouveaux pouvoirs, plus il lui a été facile de repousser cette partie de son passé. Et nous avons tous poussé un soupir de soulagement.

Ah ah ah ! Comme nous avons eu tort d’être soulagé. Parce qu’il a juste fallu que ces deux cons se revoient et BAM ! C’est reparti pour un tour. Les sentiments de Stiles débordent encore chez tout le monde. C’est épuisant et être épuisée me fatigue. Et quand je suis fatiguée, ben je suis une connasse. C’est comme des vases communicants. Mon vase « fatigue » se déverse très rapidement dans mon vase « connassitude » et étrangement, ce vase-là est presque sans fond. Autant vous dire que je peux être une putain de connasse de merde. J’aime bien. C’est qui je suis. Et puis, avouez que ça peut être drôle.

Qu’est-ce que je disais déjà ? Me laissez pas digressez comme ça. J’ai réussi à perdre Stiles une fois, avec une super tirade. Bon, la morphine ne m’a jamais fait de bien, mais quand même, j’étais fière de moi sur ce coup-là. Nous avons tous tellement l’habitude de le regarder avec confusion que pour une fois que c’était son tour, c’était juste jouissif. Mais je digresse encore.

Ah oui ! Derek et Stiles !

Mes dieux ! Ces deux-là, j’ai juste envie de les chopper et de leur coller une dérouillée. Drew dit que je ne peux pas. Peuh ! Et pourquoi pas ? Ça ferait avancer les choses pourtant, non ? Bon ok, peut-être pas. Il faut que ça vienne d’eux, mais sérieux, ils m’emmerdent ces deux-là.

Bon, pour être totalement honnête –on a dit que je l’étais, vous vous souvenez- au départ, je n’aimais pas Derek. Je veux dire, pour faire ce qu’il a fait à Stiles, faut être un sacré connard, non ? Ne niez pas, je sais que vous pensez tous comme moi. Sauf que j’ai été au même endroit qu’eux, alors qu’ils étaient en présence l’un de l’autre. Nom d’un chien –sans mauvais jeu de mots-, la tension sexuelle entre ces deux-là, j’ai failli me noyer dedans. Et j’aime pas ça. Mon empathie n’aime pas ça. Drew n’a pas aimé ça. Quoique, si je me souviens bien de la suite… Mais je digresse encore.

Bref, je n’aimais pas Derek, mais j’ai compris pourquoi il a collé une fessée à Stiles. J’avoue que l’idée m’a moi-même traversé l’esprit. Je ne l’ai pas fait, parce que pour moi, Stiles n’est pas humain. Et il ne l’est plus. Enfin, plus vraiment. Disons qu’il est comme une voiture tunning. Il est sorti de l’usine comme tous les autres humains, je me suis contentée de lui rajouter des accessoires. Du coup, il peut encaisser beaucoup de choses. Les entrainements qu’on s’est fait, c’était top. Stiles n’a jamais été aussi agressif que depuis qu’il a revu Derek et du coup, c’est devenu vachement plus sportif. Mickey en sait quelque chose.

Et maintenant qu’ils sont tous deux marqués, les choses devraient devenir intéressantes non ? Vous voyez, beaucoup pense que pour que la Marque laisse place au Lien, il faut du sexe. C’est faux, même s’il faut un baiser pour que la Marque apparaisse, ça ne se passe pas de la même façon pour le Lien. Il faut de la confiance. Je connais des Liés qui ne sont pas passé par la case Marque. Ils n’ont même pas eu besoin de s’embrasser.

Stiles va combattre la Marque. Il est buté comme ça. Probablement parce qu’il a toujours refusé d’analyser pourquoi il s’est senti aussi trahi et blessé par l’attitude de Derek.

Je ne pense pas que Derek va réagir de la même façon. Il a l’air d’être un mec plus pragmatique. Ça arrive et il fait avec. Bon, il se traine quand même vachement de culpabilité, mais le pragmatisme et la culpabilité n’ont jamais été incompatible. Bref, tout ça pour dire que je pense que lui va accepter leur Lien.

Reste maintenant à faire en sorte que Stiles passe du temps en présence de Derek. Je me demande bien ce qui pourrait pousser notre petite pile électrique à aller voir l’Alpha.

Vous croyez que si je lui dis que j’ai abandonné Derek dans un monde hostile aux loups-garous, sans aucun moyen d’en partir et sans protection, Stiles va bouger son cul ?

Vous voyez, je vous avais dit que j’ai toujours une raison de faire ce que je fais. Vous pouvez arrêter de m’insulter…

Oui, je vous ai entendu, je suis Aléna après tout ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous ai déjà dit à quel point j'aime mon Aléna? Non? JE LE SURKIFFE PUTAIN!
> 
> A Mardi et soyez sages ;)


	11. Chapitre 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey coucou ^^
> 
> Je rappelle que je poste désormais le MARDI et le VENDREDI!
> 
> Et en fait, j'ai rien de spécial à dire avant ce chapitre, donc bonne lecture :D

Dire que Stiles est en colère est très loin de la vérité. Furieux en est aussi très loin. Mega-Super-extra furax s’en approche légèrement. Comment Aléna a-t-elle osé laisser Derek dans un monde qui considère que les loups-garous sont au mieux, des chiens de garde, au pire des objets qu’on peut briser et tuer sans aucun états-d’âme ?

Le bar dans lequel ils étaient est une sorte de havre de paix. Un genre de Suisse. Un terrain neutre. Mais si Derek en sort une nouvelle fois… Stiles ne veut pas y penser. Parce que la seule fois où Derek en est sorti, il s’est fait choppé par des minotaures. Et… Non, il n’y pensera pas !

 Il se dématérialise jusque là-bas et croise les doigts pour que l’Alpha aille bien.

Et ce qu’il découvre lui prouve qu’il aurait dû croiser aussi les orteils. Un dangereux grondement s’échappe de sa gorge quand il tombe sur Derek, affalé contre un mur, le visage en sang et tentant de se relever, entouré par quatre vampires.

Normalement, un loup-garou, surtout un Alpha, est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller face à un vampire. Mais là, ils sont quatre et Derek ne s’attendait sûrement pas à tomber sur des vampires. Pour ce que le jeune protecteur en sait, il n’y en a pas dans son monde d’origine. Sauf si on compte Edward Cullen et ses sbires, mais non, on ne va pas les compter.

Le jeune homme entend les vampires se moquer du loup et le frapper pour le renvoyer à terre, il entend Derek gronder et grogner. Il entend le bruit que les os de l’Alpha font en se brisant.

Les vampires se retournent quand ils se rendent compte de sa présence, mais ils ne semblent pas être inquiets.            

               - Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, gamin, lui dit un des vampires en souriant.

Oubliez tout ce que vous pensez savoir sur les vampires. Oubliez les vampires qui scintillent au soleil. Oubliez les vampires sexy à la Brad Pitt et Tom Cruise. Oubliez les monstres de Supernatural. Oubliez Eric Northman et Bill Compton. Les vrais vampires sont des créatures à la peau presque trop fine où on peut voir le réseau atrophié de leurs veines qui ne leur sert plus à rien. Ils ont des yeux à la pupille verticale, comme des serpents et des dents plus aiguisés que celle d’un requin.

               - J’ai pas envie de rentrer chez moi, certifie Stiles, la voix plus froide qu’une tombe.

Derek frisonne au son de cette voix, depuis sa position sur le sol. C’est pas que ça lui plaît d’être dans une position aussi vulnérable, mais il n’a pas le choix. Pas tant que ses côtes et sa colonne vertébrale ne seront pas guéries. Sauf qu’il ne peut pas laisser Stiles affronter seul ces créatures. Aléna peut dire ce qu’elle veut, Stiles ne peut pas être devenu assez puissant pour ça.

OK, le jeune a abattu deux Minotaures à lui seul, mais la jeune femme était avec lui, alors ce n’était pas la même chose.

L’Alpha essaye d’accélérer la guérison de ses os, mais un des vampires lui assène un nouveau coup de pieds dans les côtes et cette fois, il a un poumon percé. Il n’ira nulle part, pas avant un bon moment maintenant.

               - Sauve-toi, balbutie-t-il, la bouche pleine de sang.

Les vampires ricanent.

               - Ooooh, regardez ça, mes amis, fait l’un d’eux. Un humain et un loup-garou. Comme c’est mignon.

Stiles ne bouge pas, ne lève même pas la tête quand les quatre vampires l’encerclent. Il laisse son regard planté dans celui de Derek, comme pour lui dire que tout va bien aller.

Il ne flanche pas quand un des vampires se jette sur lui pour planter ses dents dans son cou. Il ne bouge pas pendant que la créature boit. Il sourit quand le vampire s’arrache de son cou avec un bruit étranglé. Et il ricane quand le vampire se met à flamber comme une torche.

Les trois autres vampires regardent leur congénère devenir un petit tas de cendres que le vent éparpille rapidement, puis se regardent et enfin, posent des yeux bien plus prudents sur le jeune homme qui lui, n’a toujours pas bougé.

               - On continue de jouer ? Demande Stiles, toujours de cette vois si froide.

Les trois vampires reculent légèrement. Ils ont entendu parler d’un jeune homme capable d’une cruauté que peu ont déjà vu. Il parait que même Aléna n’est pas aussi cruelle. L’Unique est connue pour aller droit au but. Mais depuis quelques années, la rumeur dit qu’elle a découvert un jeune homme qui laisse libre court à sa sauvagerie dès qu’il en a l’occasion. Il aurait été élevé par des loups-garous. Les vampires ne devraient pas être inquiétés par un gamin avec cette origine-là, après tout, ils tuent des garous quand ils s’ennuient –et ils s’ennuient souvent-. Mais, la rumeur dit qu’Aléna en a fait l’un des siens et ça, ça a de quoi inquiéter même la plus suicidaire des créatures surnaturelles.

               - Qui es-tu ? Demande l’un des vampires.

Stiles lève enfin la tête pour regarder les créatures et ils peuvent voir que ses yeux n’ont plus ni iris ni pupilles. Au lieu de ça, c’est comme si un vent furieux tourbillonnait dans ses orbites.

               - Je suis Stiles.

Derek ouvre des yeux stupéfaits quand les vampires se sauvent en courant à l’énoncé du nom du plus jeune. Stiles laisse échapper un son exaspéré, comme si ça l’agaçait et ses yeux retrouvent un aspect normal, bien que leur couleur bleu laisse toujours le loup mal à l’aise.

Le jeune protecteur s’approche de Derek lentement, comme s’il approchait un animal blessé et qu’il ne voulait pas l’effaroucher. Et quelque part, il n’a pas tort d’agir ainsi. L’Alpha est dans une position vulnérable et avec n’importe qui d’autre, il gronderait et montrerait les crocs pour leur dire de ne pas l’approcher. Mais c’est Stiles. Si Stiles ne peut pas l’approcher, alors qui le peut ? Le jeune l’a déjà vu dans des positions plus vulnérables que celle-ci et Derek a confiance en lui.

Quelque chose claque en Derek alors qu’il réalise qu’il a toujours confiance en Stiles, comme si quelque chose se mettait en place et sa tempe le brûle légèrement.

               - Qu’est-ce que tu viens de faire ? S’exclame le jeune protecteur.

Et tout en lui laisse transparaitre sa confusion. C’est un peu une surprise pour le loup-garou de s’apercevoir que pour la première fois depuis qu’ils se sont revus, il peut enfin sentir les émotions du jeune. Comme si elles étaient cachées avant cet instant et qu’il venait de déverrouiller quelque chose. Le loup ne comprend pas trop pourquoi ça arrive maintenant, mais il a dans l’idée que ça a quelque chose à voir avec la Marque et le Lien dont lui a parlé Aléna. Et puis, d’un coup, plus rien.

               - On verra ça plus tard, reprend le plus jeune sans laisser à l’autre homme le temps de répondre. Il faut te sortir d’ici et t’emmener dans un endroit où tu pourras guérir tranquillement. Je t’emmènerais bien dans ta meute, mais je pense qu’un vrai médecin devrait jeter un coup d’œil à tes blessures et Deaton n’est pas un vrai médecin.

               - Je vais guérir, argue Derek.

C’est pas qu’il est contre l’idée de voir un doc, mais il ne comprend pas pourquoi il ne peut pas simplement attendre que ses blessures guérissent comme il le fait d’habitude.

               - Derek, les vampires ont du poison dans leurs griffes et leurs crocs, explique Stiles. Même moi, je dois voir un doc et pourtant, mon facteur de guérison est presque plus impressionnant que celui de Wolverine.

               - Oh. Ok, accepte l’Alpha.

               - Ok ? Juste comme ça ? S’étonne Stiles.

               - J’ai confiance en toi, répond simplement Derek.

Une langue de colère passe dans les yeux du jeune, mais il ne commente pas. Il se contente de poser la main sur l’épaule du loup et de les transporter ailleurs.

OoOoO

Derek regarde autour de lui avec curiosité. L’endroit où il se trouve n’est pas tellement différent de l’hôpital de Beacon Hills. Les murs sont blancs, les chaises sont inconfortables et les lits trop courts. Mais pour le reste, c’est complètement différent. Les patients ont des pathologies dignes des pires films d’horreur. Le loup a vu passer une femme avec une petite cuillère dans l’œil et, si le fait qu’elle assure que son fils n’a pas voulu la blesser est une indication, c’était un accident de repas. Apparemment, le charmant bambin d’à peine un an qu’elle porte sur sa hanche n’a pas aimé sa purée de brocoli. Visiblement, élevé un petit protecteur n’est pas de tout repos.

Les infirmières, docteurs et aides-soignants ont l’air de penser que les murs ne sont là que pour les embêter. Ils se téléportent et certains passent même à travers les murs sans avoir l’air d’y penser. Pour Derek, c’est comme être dans un film.

Quelques minutes après son arrivé, un homme d’environ 25 ans, grand, brun et avec les mêmes yeux bleus que tout le monde s’approche de son lit et déclare :

               - Voila donc le fameux Derek. Alors qu’est-ce qu’on a là ? murmure l’homme en soulevant les différents bandages qui couvrent le torse du loup-garou.

L’homme, un médecin peut-être ? Un protecteur, définitivement, émet une espèce de sifflement. Puis il tapote l’épaule valide du loup et demande sur un ton un peu trop concerné pour être honnête :

               - Ça fait mal ?

               - Heu non, ça va, assure l’Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

Parce que vraiment, « le fameux Derek » ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? Et ce médecin ne lui inspire aucune confiance. Et il a bien raison, parce que l’action suivante de l’homme est d’enfoncer son doigt dans une des plaies et de farfouiller dedans, faisant hurler de douleur le loup.

               - Ah ben voilà, maintenant ça fait mal, commente l’homme en souriant.

               - BEN ! Hurle Stiles depuis l’autre côté de la pièce.

Le jeune homme s’avance rapidement et écarte le dénommé Ben de Derek qui a du mal à reprendre sa respiration, la douleur le taraudant sans répit.

               - Tu crois faire quoi, là ?

               - C’est bon, c’est un loup-garou, il va guérir, argue le médecin.

               - Dégage, gronde Stiles. Et envoie moi Alicia. Elle est digne de confiance, elle, au moins.

L’autre protecteur lève les yeux au ciel et s’éloigne en lançant par-dessus son épaule.

               - Quand il te fera souffrir, ne viens pas pleurer sur mon épaule !

               - Ouais, ouais, rétorque Stiles.

Le loup et le protecteur restent silencieux en attendant qu’Alicia arrive. Derek voudrait bien dire quelque chose, des trucs du genre « Tu peux me faire confiance », « Je ne te ferais pas de mal ». Mais comment Stiles pourrait-il le croire ? Ils ne se connaissent plus vraiment.

Sans réfléchir, l’Alpha demande :

               - Hey Stiles, quand je serais guéri, ça te dirait qu’on se fasse un ciné, tous les deux ?

Le regard du plus jeune suffit à lui apprendre que demander ça, était une mauvaise idée.

               - Je… Oublie. Fais comme si j’avais rien dit, marmonne-t-il en fermant les yeux pour ne plus voir l’expression du visage de Stiles.

               - Mec, t’es encore plus atteint que ce que je pensais, si tu crois que tu as envie d’avoir un rencard avec moi, commente Stiles.

Derek en rouvre les yeux, parce que, quoi ?

               - Quoi ?

               - Quoi « quoi » ? T’as jamais été attiré par moi, donc visiblement le venin des vampires fait plus de dégâts que ce que je pensais.

               - Stiles, j’ai toujours été attiré par toi, assure l’alpha. T’étais juste trop jeune pour que je fasse quoique ce soit de cette attirance. Du coup, j’étais de plus en plus frustré et j’ai fini par te coller une fessée. Résultat, non seulement, t’as plus confiance en moi, mais en plus j’ai perdu toutes mes chances avec toi, explique-t-il avec tristesse.

Une jeune femme avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux doux les rejoint et semble prendre conscience de la tension entre les deux hommes.

               - Heu, je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez, dit-elle en commençant déjà à faire demi-tour.

               - Non ! S’exclame Derek. Restez ! Stiles partait de toute façon.

Le plus jeune hoche mécaniquement la tête et quitte la pièce, marchant comme au radar.

Alicia travaille rapidement et efficacement sur les blessures, mais en fait, elle n’a pas grand-chose à faire, les plaies se refermant déjà d’elles-mêmes. Pareil pour les os brisés.

Derek garde les yeux fermés pendant tout l’examen et ne dit pas un mot et la jeune femme semble respecter son silence. Il ne lui pose qu’une seule question, alors qu’elle jette des compresses.

               - Quand est-ce que je vais pouvoir rentrer chez moi ?

               - D’ici une heure ou deux, lui assure-t-elle. Mais tu devrais peut-être rester un peu, trainer dans le coin, réapprendre à connaitre Stiles.

               - Il a pas envie de réapprendre à me connaitre, commente-t-il.

               - Ah, tu es télépathe maintenant ? Ironise-t-elle. Ne présume jamais de ce qu’il pense. Attend le Lien pour ça.

Et elle sort, laissant le loup méditer sur ce qu’elle vient de lui dire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors Alicia, c'est Eliza Dushku, Faith dans Buffy ;)
> 
> J'espère que ça vous a plu et à vendredi
> 
> Coeurs et amour sur vous :D


	12. Chapitre 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On avance un petit peu dans ce chapitre ;)
> 
> SIIIIIIIIIII ON AVANCE J'AI DIT!
> 
> Comment? Oui je sais qu'il reste 11 chapitres et 1 épilogue, donc ils avancent, mais pas vite loooool
> 
> Pis y a des trucs qui vont se passer (pas dans ce chapitre *regarde son fichier* un peu dans ce chapitre) qui vont vous donner envie de m'étriper. N'oubliez pas que pas de Bruni, pas de fin de fic. Moi, je dis ça pour ma survie :p

Stiles est en colère. Etrangement, ce n’est pas contre Derek. Et pourtant, il aurait des raisons d’être en colère contre le loup.

Non, il est en colère contre lui-même. Parce que les mots de Derek tournent en boucle dans sa tête.

_J’ai toujours été attiré par toi…_

Et le jeune s’en veut, parce qu’il a envie d’y croire. Pfff, de qui se moque-t-il ? Il a plus qu’envie d’y croire. Il y croit. Et c’est bien ça qui l’énerve. Parce qu’après tout ce putain de temps, il se rend compte qu’il a toujours confiance en Derek.

Une douleur cuisante lui vrille la tempe et soudain, un flot d’émotions qui ne lui appartient pas envahit son esprit.

Derek est… Embarrassé ? Excité ? Les deux ?

Ça mérite une enquête ça…

OoOoO

Derek sort de la clinique et regarde autour de lui, peu sûr de ce qu’il doit faire ou d’où aller. Alors il marche et capte soudain l’odeur de Stiles. L’Alpha sait que le plus jeune n’a pas forcément envie de le voir. C’est même probablement le contraire, mais ils doivent parler, non ?

Oui, le loup sait qu’il n’est pas le mec le plus bavard du monde. Mais s’il a bien compris cette histoire de Marque, il faudrait bien qu’ils en passent par-là s’ils veulent que les choses fonctionnent entre eux. Alors, il suit l’odeur et avance lentement, observant autour de lui. Certains le regardent parfois curieusement, mais un coup d’œil à sa tempe semble être tout ce qu’ils ont besoin de savoir. Il en croise même d’autres avec la même Marque. Sauf qu’eux ne sont pas seuls. Ils ont quelqu’un avec eux qui leur parle, leur tient la main ou les enlace. Derek essaye de faire abstraction de la douleur qui enserre son torse. Il n’aura probablement jamais ça avec Stiles, mais il doit quand même essayer, pas vrai ?

Alors l’Alpha redresse ses épaules et marche avec assurance en suivant la piste de l’odeur de Stiles. Il ne s’attendait pas à trouver ce qu’il découvre. Mais alors vraiment pas.

Il a le temps de noter qu’il est entré dans ce qui ressemble à une salle de boxe, avec ring et tout le bataclan, tout ce qu’on s’attend à trouver dans une salle d’entraînement à la boxe. Sauf peut-être les deux hommes qui sont occupés à se sauter sauvagement dessus sur le dit ring.

Derek reconnait rapidement Marc et Brock, mais est incapable de quitter la pièce, le regard fixé sur les deux hommes.

Marc est à 4 pattes et le moins qu’on puisse dire, c’est que Brock n’est pas très tendre avec lui. Pourtant, le châtain en redemande d’une voix rendu rauque par ses cris. Et l’Alpha ne peut s’empêcher de se demander s’il ferait la même chose s’il était à la place de Marc et Stiles, à celle de Brock. Rapidement, il faut qu’il se rajuste dans son pantalon alors même qu’il est rouge d’embarras.

Il devrait partir, vraiment. Quitter la pièce et faire comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Sauf qu’il a l’impression d’avoir les pieds collés au sol. Et il ne peut pas non plus détourner le regard. Voir les deux hommes est étrangement hypnotique et érotique.

Une main se pose soudain sur l’épaule de Derek et il sursaute. Quand le loup se retourne, il est mortifié de découvrir que c’est Stiles qui l’a trouvé dans cette situation. En train de regarder deux hommes en pleine action et surtout, sa propre excitation est plus que visible.

Les yeux de Stiles sont fixés sur les siens et ses pupilles sont dilatées, comme s’il savait avec précision ce que le spectacle de Marc et Brock faisait au loup. Et peut-être que c’est le cas.

Pendant une seconde, Derek a l’impression qu’il peut plonger dans l’esprit de Stiles et lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, mais la sensation s’évanouie trop rapidement pour être analysée.

Le jeune protecteur l’empoigne par le bras et l’entraine avec lui, sans un regard pour le couple en plein ébat, avec seulement une petite remarque sarcastique :

\- Je savais pas que tu étais un voyeur.

Derek rougit furieusement. Lui non plus, ne le savait pas. Et encore, ce n’est même pas du voyeurisme quand on s’imagine avec quelqu’un d’autre à la place du couple qu’on a surpris, si ? Le loup n’en sait rien, mais il ne va certainement pas dire ça au jeune.

Stiles ne s’attend visiblement à aucune réponse et pourtant, il ricane, comme s’il savait quand même.

Les deux hommes montent en silence dans un ascenseur et le plus jeune ne semble pas avoir besoin d’appuyer sur le moindre bouton pour que la machine s’ébranle. Quand les portes se rouvrent, le loup découvre un couloir comme dans tous les autres étages, mais les odeurs ici sont différentes. Ça ne sent pas le papier ou la colère ou la détermination ou encore, le désespoir ou la sueur. Ici, il ne sent que des odeurs telles que le confort, la famille, la _maison…_  Derek comprend qu’ils sont à un étage d’habitation. Et en effet, quand Stiles ouvre une porte, ils rentrent tous deux dans un appartement qui est saturé par l’odeur du jeune Stilinski.

Derek prend une profonde inspiration, traquant la moindre odeur qui n’est pas Stiles. Il en trouve, évidemment, mais aucune qui soit plus imprégnée dans l’appartement qu’une autre. Comme si des amis venaient souvent, mais qu’aucun ne restait plus longtemps qu’un autre.

Stiles ricane à nouveau.

\- Je ramène personne chez moi, pas la peine de vérifier, ironise-t-il. Tu sauras rien sur mes coups de cette façon.

\- Ok, ça suffit, éclate soudain Derek. Je sais que j’ai merdé, ok ? Pas la peine de me foutre le nez dedans à chaque fois que tu me vois, j’ai compris !

Le regard de Stiles s’adoucit un peu et leurs couleurs clignotent étrangement entre leur nouveau bleu et l’ancien ambre. Mais finalement, ils se stabilisent sur le bleu. Et Derek en est déçu.

Le protecteur se détourne en soupirant, avant de dire :

\- Tu veux une bière ? Ou un autre truc à boire ?

\- La même chose que toi, soupire Derek.

\- Fais comme chez toi, dit Stiles en disparaissant dans ce que le loup suppose être la cuisine.

Derek se laisse tomber sur le canapé et rejette la tête en arrière, les yeux fixés sur le plafond. Il fronce les sourcils, avant de sourire. Un sourire tendre et légèrement nostalgique, parce que Stiles a mis des étoiles au plafond. Comme dans sa chambre, dans sa maison de Beacon Hills.

Dans sa poitrine, son cœur se serre et il doit lutter pour ne pas laisser une vieille douleur prendre le pas sur tout le reste. Ce n’est pas le moment. Oui, il a confiance en Stiles, mais si le plus jeune se rend compte du pouvoir qu’il a sur le loup, qui sait ce qu’il pourrait faire ?

Stiles n’est pas du genre à se servir des émotions des autres pour se venger… En tout cas, pas le Stiles dont se souvient Derek.

Et ça veut dire beaucoup non ? Que l’Alpha ne puisse plus dire qu’il peut prévoir les réactions de Stiles. Et c’est peut-être ça qui est le plus douloureux. Ça et tellement de choses en fait.

OoOoO

Depuis l’entrée de la pièce, Stiles observe Derek. Le jeune protecteur ressent toutes les émotions du loup, simplement parce que celui-ci ne sait pas qu’ils ont activé le Lien. Et le plus jeune a encore du mal à s’y faire. Derek Hale et Stiles Stilinski sont Liés. Si quelqu’un était venu lui dire ça, quand il a rejoint les protecteurs, il se serait bidonné jusqu’à s’en rendre malade. Et pourtant, regardez où ils en sont.

Stiles sait qu’il devrait parler à Derek. Parce que l’Alpha s’est excusé, plusieurs fois et a même eu assez de courage pour l’inviter à sortir. Et Stiles dans tout ça ? Rien. Il n’a rien fait. Il n’a pas analysé ses sentiments, il n’a pas parlé à Derek, il a fui. Il a fait l’autruche. Si quelque chose l’ennui, il l’ignore jusqu’à ce que ça disparaisse. Ça a été toujours été le crédo du jeune Stilinski.

Alors bien sûr, il a un peu changé de philosophie depuis qu’il a rejoint Aléna et les autres. En même temps, avec les protecteurs, si on ne s’occupe pas d’un problème immédiatement, ça prend tout de suite une ampleur pire que des catastrophes naturelles. Alors Stiles a appris à affronter les problèmes. Sauf celui-là apparemment.

Serrant les deux bouteilles de bière dans ses mains, Stiles retourne dans le salon, bien décidé à mettre les choses au clair. Et peut-être aussi admettre pourquoi il a aussi mal réagi quand Derek lui a mis une fessée.

Parce qu’en soit, ce n’est pas si grave et ok, s’il est honnête, il sait qu’il pousse souvent les gens à bout. Non, ce qui a réellement fait mal, c’est qu’il a eu l’impression que Derek le remettait à sa place, que l’Alpha ne voyait en lui qu’un enfant. Quelqu’un de faible, qui devait laisser les autres le protéger et arrêter de se mêler de choses que les loups estimaient ne pas le regarder.

Et puis, cette humiliation, Stiles ne l’avait jamais ressenti avant. Alors, il s’est demandé –pas longtemps et pas souvent- si ça avait été quelqu’un d’autre, est-ce qu’il aurait quitté la meute ? Si ça avait été Isaac ou Boyd ou même Scott ? Le protecteur n’a encore jamais répondu à cette question. Maintenant, alors qu’il s’assoit dans le fauteuil qui fait face au canapé dans lequel se trouve le loup, il peut le dire –le penser, faut pas déconner non plus-, il a quitté la meute, parce que l’homme qu’il aimait lui a collé une fessée, comme s’il était un enfant. Derek ne le voyait pas comme un adulte, quelqu’un sur qui il pouvait compter. C’est pour ça que Stiles a aussi mal réagi.

Et maintenant, qu’il s’est avoué ça, Stiles se demande ce qu’il doit faire de cette information. La partager avec son Lié ? Pfff, et puis après ? Ils vivront heureux pour toujours et auront beaucoup d’enfants ? Mais bien sûr, Stiles ne croit plus aux contes de fées depuis longtemps. Depuis la mort de sa mère en fait. Et c’est encore plus vrai depuis qu’il a rencontré Hansel et Gretel. Il n’a qu’une chose à dire à propos de ces deux-là : Pauvre sorcière qui n’avait probablement rien demandé à personne.

Le protecteur boit une gorgée de sa bière et juste au moment où il va parler, la porte de son appartement s’ouvre à la volée et Marc crie depuis l’entrée :

\- Bougez-vous le cul, y a urgence !!

Derek se retient de grogner. Parce que l’autre homme est arrivé juste au moment où il allait parler. Pour dire quoi, le loup n’en est pas sûr lui-même, mais il fallait bien faire quelque chose pour briser ce silence, non ? Un silence tellement inhabituel de la part de Stiles que ça avait mis Derek dans un état proche de la panique. Chacun le savait dans la meute, un Stiles qui ne parle pas est un Stiles qui ne va pas bien. Et Derek ne savait pas quoi faire pour changer ça.

Oui, tout avait commencé parce que l’Alpha ne savait pas comment faire taire le plus jeune. S’il avait su que sa solution les mènerait là où ils en sont aujourd’hui, il n’aurait absolument rien fait et aurait été reconnaissant de chaque mot sortant de la bouche du bavard.

Stiles se lève et sort de l’appartement sans lui jeter un regard. Derek ne sait pas trop quoi faire. Marc a dit « vous » mais est-ce que ça l’inclut vraiment ? Après tout, il n’est pas un protecteur, pas vrai ? Et puis, il se souvient de ce qu’Aléna lui a expliqué sur la Marque et le Lien, alors le « vous » le concerne probablement.

Le loup se lève et alors qu’il atteint la porte, Stiles passe la tête par l’encadrement.

\- Tu ramènes ton cul ou pas ?

C’est sans réfléchir que Derek rétorque :

\- Viens le chercher si tu le veux.

Puis, il ferme les yeux, mortifié et horrifié. Depuis quand n’a-t-il plus de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ? Depuis quand est-il devenu Stiles Stilinski ??

Cette fois, c’était sûr, le jeune n’allait plus jamais vouloir lui parler ou le voir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> j'aime bien cette fin de chapitre, elle m'éclate ;)
> 
> A mardi et bon week end :D


	13. Chapitre 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, je poste un jour en avance, je vous explique pourquoi je décale d'un jour.
> 
> Donc à partir de cette semaine, je vais poster le lundi et le Mercredi, parce que Vendredi, je commence à poster sur FictionPress mon prochain roman Mords-Moi Si Tu Peux (un M/M Entre un loup-garou et un vampire miam miam ^^) Du coup, je veux pas avoir trop de trucs le même jour :D
> 
> On note donc quelque part que DTM MAINTENANT C'EST LE LUNDI ET LE MERCREDI! 
> 
> Je le fais pas assez souvent, mais merci à Ma Nouchette (Erika Keysie, allez ses fics, zou!) pour la relecture et correction JE TE N'AIME TRES TRES FORT!
> 
> En ce qui concerne le chapitre, qu'est ce que je pourrais vous en dire? Ça chouine beaucoup. Non je ne veux pas dire ça pleure, je veux bien dire ça chouine ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture :D

A la grande surprise du loup-garou, Stiles éclate de rire. Un rire vibrant et franc, plein de joie. Un rire que Derek n’a pas entendu depuis longtemps, même avant que le jeune homme s’en aille.

\- Peut-être plus tard, répond en riant le jeune protecteur. Pour l’instant, on a une urgence.

Légèrement sonné par la réponse de son Lié, Derek le suit jusqu’à une immense salle de conférence, tout en haut du Q.G. Cette salle doit faire à elle seule, les trois-quarts de l’étage et reprend la forme d’un amphithéâtre d’université.  Une centaine de marches mènent à une estrade qui fait face à des centaines de places assises.

Derek attrape Stiles par la manche pour le retenir et lui demander :

\- On est où là ?

\- C’est la salle de réunion principale, lui explique le jeune protecteur. On en a plusieurs, mais c’est celle-ci qu’on utilise quand on a besoin de beaucoup de monde. Sinon, les autres sont plus petites.

Le loup désigne l’immense tableau noir qui prend tout le pan de mur, face aux sièges.

\- Et ça, c’est quoi ?

\- Tu vas voir, lui répond Stiles avec un air mystérieux. Aléna va sûrement s’en servir.

Sans laisser le temps à Derek de répondre quoique ce soit, le jeune protecteur l’entraîne vers des sièges et le pousse à s’assoir. Des personnes arrivent encore pendant quelques minutes. Certains en passant par la porte, d’autres en apparaissant simplement dans la salle.

L’Alpha regarde, fasciné, cet incessant balai. Le groupe des protecteurs est un véritable hymne à la diversité. Il y a des humains, des démons que l’Alpha reconnaît grâce à leurs cornes, des vampires qui ne cachent pas leurs crocs, des loups garous dont les yeux brillent tous de couleurs différentes.

\- Toutes les personnes qui sont ici sont des protecteurs ? Questionne-t-il.

Ce n’est pas Stiles qui lui répond, mais une petite blonde toute mignonne et qui ressemble à une poupée de porcelaine. Derek a l’impression qu’un souffle d’air pourrait l’envoyer de l’autre côté de la pièce, mais quelque chose dans le regard bleu le met en garde. Cette fille est faite d’acier pas de velours.

\- Il faut être un protecteur pour entrer dans cette salle. Les autres salles sont accessibles à tous, mais ici, c’est juste pour nous, lui apprend-elle. Si tu n’étais pas Lié à Stiles, tu serais resté à la porte.

A ses côtés, le jeune Stilinski semble se tendre, mais comme la blonde ne dit rien de plus, il se détend visiblement.

Avant que le loup ne puisse demander ce qui se passe au jeune, Aléna, Drew et deux autres personnes que Derek ne connait pas, entrent par une porte à la droite de l’immense tableau noir.

Aléna pose la main sur le tableau et celui-ci s’illumine de petites lumières blanches, bleus, rouges et vertes. Les lumières blanches sont presque toutes regroupées au même endroit, tandis que les autres sont disséminées un peu partout sur le tableau. A part pour les vertes, qui bien qu’autant éparpillées que les autres, en ont une grande concentration dans le coin supérieur droit du tableau.

Aussitôt, le silence se fait dans la salle. Un silence presque religieux, mais dont la tension est plus que palpable. Chacun attend de savoir pourquoi ils ont été réuni et qu’elle est l’urgence.

La personne qui prend la parole est un homme grand, au visage sérieux et aux yeux bleus dont l’expression ne laisse aucun doute sur son inquiétude.

\- Il y en trente minutes, des éclaireurs ont repérés une armée dans le monde d’origine de Stiles. Plus précisément, proche de sa ville natale, explique l’homme d’une voix douce, mais qui porte. Vous savez tous que cet endroit a été récemment le théâtre de beaucoup d’évènements. Nous pensons que Beacon Hills est visée. Et plus particulièrement, la meute d’origine de Stiles. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi, mais le fait est qu’il y a eu un Cerbère, un troupeau de Licornes et maintenant ça. Et nous ne savons même pas ce qu’est ce « ça ». Mes éclaireurs ont été incapable de dire ce que c’était.

Quelque part sur la droite de Derek, une voix murmure, mais dans le silence, les paroles sont parfaitement audibles :

\- Les démons sont vraiment tous aussi stupides que leur Roi.

Aléna intervient d’une voix bien trop calme pour être honnête :

\- Emilio, un séjour au cachot, ça te dit ? Non ? Alors ferme ta gueule. Y a longtemps que ton opinion n’intéresse plus personne. Si t’es pas content, ajoute-t-elle, tu peux toujours te barrer, la porte est grande ouverte. Personne ne te retient. Je pense même qu’on va t’aider à faire tes valises.

Le silence qui suit cette déclaration est tout aussi tendu et palpable qu’avant, mais maintenant s’y ajoute une note de ressentiment qui colle au palais de Derek, lui donnant envie de tousser pour le déloger. Il se racle la gorge et note avec fascination que personne ne bouge.

Dans un autre endroit, tout le monde regarderait celui qui vient de se faire interpeler ainsi ? Mais pas les protecteurs, apparemment. Peut-être qu’ils ne sont pas curieux ?

\- Putain Stiles ! Grogne quelqu’un dans le fond. Apprend à ton loup à fermer son esprit ! On l’entend comme s’il parlait à voix haute !

Derek regarde autour de lui et il comprend que si personne ne regarde le dénommé Emilio, c’est parce que tout le monde le regarde, lui ! Il rougit sous toute cette attention. 

\- Stiles, appelle Aléna, partez en éclaireurs avec Derek et en même temps, apprend lui à garder ce qu’il pense pour lui.

\- C’est parti, acquiesce le jeune homme.

Il empoigne l’Alpha par le bras et les dématérialise à Beacon Hills.

Première arrêt, la meute. Parce que Derek est inquiet pour eux. Ça fait un moment qu’il ne les a pas vu et il s’inquiète pour ses Bêtas. Connaissant Scott et Isaac, les inquiétudes de l’Alpha ne sont surement pas de trop. Même si ce n’est pas forcément gentil de penser ça.

Les deux Liés découvrent les deux Bêtas à la clinique de Deaton, en proie à une panique totale qui n’est pas sans rappeler à Stiles les crises de panique qu’il a faites après la mort de sa mère.

Quand ils entrent dans la salle de consultation à l’arrière de la clinique, le jeune Protecteur et l’Alpha se retrouvent avec deux loups-garous sur les bras. Littéralement. Scott saute sur Stiles, et Isaac sur Derek. Et leurs poignent est assez forte pour qu’ils n’arrivent pas à les déloger.

Les têtes des Bêtas sont dans leurs cous et les deux jeunes respirent comme ils peuvent l’odeur des deux autres à travers leurs poumons contractés.

\- Isaac ? S’inquiète Derek. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

\- Scott ? Fait Stiles. Hey, Scotty, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

Le mordu Brun commence aussitôt à sangloter et il s’accroche encore plus à son ex-meilleur ami.

\- Tu m’as appelé Scotty, geint le jeune McCall. Je suis encore Scottyyyyyyyyy.

Le long geignement qui ressemble presque à un cri percute le tympan de Stiles avec assez de force pour le faire grimacer et reculer sa tête. Le mouvement panique encore plus Scott qui lui grimpe carrément dessus, enroulant ses bras et ses jambes autour du protecteur qui commence sérieusement à se dire que l’autre à péter un câble et que ça y est, il est bon pour Eichen House.

\- Heu..., a-t-il juste le temps de faire avant que Scott ne parte dans un autre geignement.

\- Je suis tellement désolééééééééé !!!! En plus, tu vas jamais me pardonneeeeeeer !!! Mais tu m’as appelé Scottyyyyyyyy ! Tu me manques tellement frangin !!! Tellement, tellement, tellement !!!

\- Oui ben ça va on a compris, marmonne Stiles, légèrement mal à l’aise devant cette démonstration d’affection. Il t’arrive quoi, là ?

Scott ne répond rien et se contente de frotter son visage sur le cou et le côté du visage de Stiles qui grimace et essaye encore de s’écarter, mais comme précédemment, ça ne rend l’étreinte du jeune loup que plus serrée autour de lui. Le Protecteur préfère laisser tomber et s’appuie contre la table d’auscultation pour pouvoir mieux supporte le poids de Scott.

Isaac n’est pas forcément mieux, mais lui au moins, a toujours ses deux pieds sur le sol. Sauf qu’au lieu d’escalader son Alpha comme si c’était un arbre et qu’un chaton était coincé dans une haute branche, le blond a planté ses griffes dans le dos de Derek. Celui-ci fait de son mieux pour ne pas envoyer valser le jeune Bêta contre un mur et de lui hurler dessus. La détresse du jeune est plus que palpable, et ça fait des années qu’Isaac n’a pas ressenti autant de détresse et surtout, ne l’a pas exprimée à ce point-là. Alors le loup-garou de naissance prend son mal en patience et serre le jeune contre lui en le berçant doucement.

\- Hey Isaac, qu’est ce qui se passe ?

\- Tu es… Sanglote le blond. Tu es… Parti looooooooongteeeeemmmmps !!!

\- Mais non Isaac, enfin, je ne suis parti de que deux jours, proteste Derek.

\- Merde, marmonne Stiles.

L’Alpha tourne la tête vers lui et lui jette un regard intrigué. Et il lui semble ressentir de l’embarras. Sauf que pourquoi le loup ressentirait de l’embarras, pas vrai ? Il se rappelle qu’Aléna lui a vaguement dit que le Lien permettait un partage. Est-ce que ça veut dire que l’embarras provient de Stiles ?

\- Stiles ? Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Interroge le loup.

\- On est peut-être parti un peu plus longtemps que ça en fait, reconnait le plus jeune.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par « Un peu plus longtemps » ? Grogne Derek qui sait déjà qu’il ne va pas aimer la réponse.

\- Deux mois, fait Deaton qui entre dans la pièce au même moment. Tu es parti deux mois.

\- DEUX MOIS !? Rugit l’Alpha, faisant couiner Scott et Isaac.

\- Le temps ne passe pas vraiment pareil au Q.G., en fait, explique le jeune protecteur, contrit.

\- Pas vraiment ? Tu te fous de moi, là ? Dis-moi que c’est une blague ! Gronde Derek. Tu es en train de me dire que je suis parti deux mois, laissant mes Bêtas et mon territoire sans protection, parce que… Parce que quoi ? T’as oublié de me prévenir ?

\- Genre, comme si ça t’arrivait jamais d’oublier des trucs, ironise Stiles.

\- Putain, t’as pas changé en fait, toujours le même, s’énerve l’Alpha. Si tu peux en rire, alors c’est pas grave, hein ? Et si les autres sont pas contents, tant pis. Quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ??

Scott se retrouve soudain au sol et un vent furieux se lève dans la clinique. Cette fois, Derek peut voir le changement dans le regard de Stiles. Ses yeux ont disparu et un vent tourbillonne dans ses orbites.

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, dit simplement le jeune. Tu ne sais rien de ce que j’ai vécu ou de ce que je vis encore. Tu ne m’as jamais fait confiance, même quand tu comptais sur moi. Pour toi, je ne serais jamais que le sale gamin qui fourre son nez dans les affaires des loups. Tu sais quoi, j’en ai ras le cul de ton attitude de merde. A croire que si ce n’est pas un loup-garou, ce n’est pas digne de confiance. Laisse-moi te dire un truc Derek, ton passé tragique ne peut pas toujours être une excuse pour tenir les autres à distance. Il y a des gens qui vivent tous les jours des choses pires que toi et pourtant, ils se relèvent et continuent. Mais pas toi, pas vrai ? Toi, il faut que tu compares tout le monde à Kate Argent ! Tu sais quoi ? Elle a gagné. Elle t’a pas tué, mais c’est tout comme. Tu es mort de l’intérieur. Ton cœur est mort !

\- T’as fini ? Demande Derek d’une voix dure.

\- Ouais, j’ai fini.

\- Alors, dégage de mon territoire ! Rugit l’Alpha.

C’est à ce moment-là que Stiles se rend compte de ce qu’il a fait. Et ça le laisse légèrement nauséeux.

Il a toujours été un garçon qui est capable de réfléchir, même au plus fort de la colère. Alors d’où lui vient cette fureur ? Cette envie de faire mal et de blesser comme on le blesse ? Il n’a jamais ressenti ça avant.

\- Messieurs, je pense que vous devez vous calmer, intervient Deaton. Vous êtes clairement affecté par ce qui arrive à Beacon Hills.

Derek et Stiles se tournent vers l’Emissaire et celui-ci semble être égal à lui-même.

\- Affecté ? S’exclament-ils d’une même voix avant de se jeter un regard hostile.

Le vétérinaire soupire bruyamment.

\- Depuis environ deux semaines, toutes les créatures surnaturelles de Beacon Hills et de ses environs semblent avoir du mal à gérer leurs états émotionnels.

\- Comment ça ? s’enquiert Stiles, mais un sourire étire ses lèvres.

\- Tu vois ? C’est de ça dont je parlais ! S’écrit Derek en le pointant du doigt. T’es incapable de prendre quoique ce soit au sérieux !

Et, à la plus grande horreur de l’Alpha, il sent ses yeux se remplir de larmes.

\- Derek ? S’affole aussitôt le protecteur.

Le loup de naissance n’arrive pas à s’empêcher de pleurer et plus il est mortifié par son attitude, plus il pleure. C’est un genre de cercle vicieux qui va probablement le rendre dingue. Si ce n’est pas déjà en cours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je sais je suis moche de les laisser comme ça, mais que voulez-vous, j'aime les faire souffrir et plus ils souffrent et plus j'aime :D
> 
> A mercredi ^^


	14. Chapitre 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le titre de ce chapitre pourrait être "NE TUEZ PAS L'AUTEUR"
> 
> Souvenez vous, si vous me tuez, vous aurez pas la suite
> 
> *part en vitesse*
> 
> *revient discrètement*
> 
> Juste parce que je suis vraiment une sadique, je vous explique
> 
> Au départ, je me suis dis que j'allais poster le chap 15 dans la foulée, on m'en a empêché (non je ne dirais pas qui lol)
> 
> Vous n'aime :coeurs: :coeurs:

Le jeune protecteur s’approche du loup, lentement, comme s’il avait à faire à un animal blessé. Et avouons que c’est un peu le cas. Après la tirade qu’il vient de servir au jeune Hale et l’état émotionnel dans lequel ils sont tous les deux, qui peut prédire comment ils vont réagir ? C’est donc avec circonspection qu’il vient se coller au dos du loup pour lui faire un câlin, Isaac étant toujours accroché à son Alpha comme une moule à son rocher.

\- Et moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ? Geint Scott d’une voix plaintive depuis l’endroit où Stiles l’a projeté et duquel il n’a toujours pas bougé.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel et soupire.

\- Eh ben ramène ton cul poilu, espèce de taré !

\- Mon cul est pas poilu, marmonne le jeune McCall en venant rejoindre le câlin.

Rapidement, les trois loups-garous se calment et arrivent à se détendre. Mais pour une raison inconnue, chaque fois qu’ils essayent de s’éloigner les uns des autres, les pleurs et plaintes reprennent de plus belle.

\- Est-ce que ça pourrait être un coup des chasseurs ? Demande soudain Stiles. Je veux dire, si toutes les créatures surnaturelles sont dans le même état, ça doit rendre les choses plus faciles pour les tuer, non ?

\- C’est possible, reconnait Deaton. Et j’ai moi-même pensé à cette hypothèse et ai donc demandé au Shérif Parrish de surveiller les morts de familles entières. Chris Argent a également accepté de jeter un coup d’œil et de se renseigner sur la présence d’autres chasseurs dans les environs.

\- Ça a donné quelque chose ?  S’enquiert Derek, toujours dans les bras de ses Bêtas.

L’Alpha essaye de ne pas le montrer, mais ça le chagrine –Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu’il utiliserait ce genre de mot, il aurait eu le fou rire du siècle, sauf que là, il ne se marre absolument pas, il a juste envie de pleurer. Bref, ça le chagrine de ne pas pouvoir serrer ses bras autour de Stiles. Il n’a qu’une envie, poser sa tête dans le creux du cou du jeune et passer le restant de sa vie à respirer son odeur.

Ok, là, ça devient inquiétant.

\- S’il vous plaît Deaton, dites-moi que vous avez découvert quelque chose ! Supplie-t-il.

\- Eh bien, en fait, Chris a découvert une meute qui rode aux alentours du Nemeton, explique l’Emissaire. Apparemment, une sorcière essaye d’en tirer du pouvoir pour rendre l’Alpha plus puissant.

\- Plus puissant pour faire quoi ? Demande Scott en relevant la tête.

Puis le brun sent les larmes emplirent à nouveau ses yeux et il replonge aussi sec son visage contre l’épaule de son Alpha.

\- Pour vaincre Derek, évidemment, rétorque le jeune Stilinski, exaspéré.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi il aurait besoin de plus de puissance pour me vaincre, gémit Derek, avant de fermer la bouche dans un claquement audible. Non sérieux, ça va durer combien de temps, j’en peux plus de chouiner comme une gamine de 15 ans !

\- C’est sexiste ça, pointe Stiles. Et pas très gentil pour les jeunes filles de 15 ans.

Et parce qu’à cet instant, Derek est le plus mature des mecs matures du monde et de l’univers tout entier, il tire la langue à Stiles.

\- Bravo Derek. Âge mental, au moins 5 ans. Et je suis généreux, commente Stiles, avant de se tourner vers Deaton, se détachant du dos de l’Alpha qui se mord la langue pour ne pas geindre. Bon, ils ont installé leur campement au Nemeton ?

\- D’après monsieur Argent, en effet, répond Deaton.

\- Ok, je vais les faire déménager et ensuite on trouve le moyen de briser ce sort ou je ne sais pas ce qu’ils ont utilisé.

\- En fait, reprend le vétérinaire, j’ai déjà trouvé comment rompre le sort.

Après quelques secondes d’attende, l’Alpha s’impatiente et gronde :

\- Et ? Vous allez nous le dire ou jouer aux devinettes avec ?

\- Il faut tuer la sorcière, finit par dire l’homme.

\- Ok, acquiesce calmement le jeune Stilinski avant de se dématérialiser.

\- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON ! Hurle Scott.

Et d’un coup, la meute (rappelons que la meute ne compte que trois membres) se retrouve debout sur le Nemeton, entourée par au moins, trente loups-garous.

Depuis l’autre côté de la clairière, Stiles les regarde avec ahurissement.

\- Mais ils foutent quoi, eux ? Marmonne-t-il, attirant l’attention de trois Bêtas sur lui.

Sans sommation, sans rugissement, les Bêtas lui sautent dessus, griffes et crocs dehors. Stiles n’a que le temps de s’occuper de l’un d’entre eux, quand une masse énorme tacle les deux autres et les imprime dans le sol. Et ce n’est presque pas une métaphore.

\- Hey Mickey, lance joyeusement Stiles, engageant la bataille avec d’autres loups-garous, pendant que la meute Hale se défend comme elle le peut, tout en pleurant à chaudes larmes.  

C’est presque drôle à quel point c’est pathétique. Ou c’est pathétique à quel point c’est drôle, ça dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

\- Vous foutiez quoi, la Batterie ? Vous vous amusez, alors que nous, on attend comme des cons que vous nous appeliez ! Pas cool mec, pas cool du tout, s’énerve Mickey en assommant deux Bêtas de ses immenses poings.

\- On n’a même pas encore pu jeter un coup d’œil à la super menace, contre Stiles, en écrasant la trachée d’un loup-garou. Un problème de meute nous a sauté dessus, à peine arrivé !

Mickey s’arrête et ne flanche même pas quand un loup-garou essaye de l’empaler sur ses griffes.

\- T’es en train de me dire qu’il y a autre chose dans cette foutue ville, que cette meute-là ? Demande-t-il, éberlué.

\- Cette foutue ville ne s’arrête jamais, marmonne le plus jeune protecteur en poursuivant son avancée vers le Nemeton.

Sur la souche, les trois loups de la meute Hale sont en train de se faire déborder. Et visiblement l’Alpha de la meute rivale a décidé de se mêler de la bataille.

Stiles s’apprête à sauter sur la souche pour prêter main forte à Derek, quand une main s’enfonce soudain dans son dos.

\- Je ne crois pas, non, susurre une voix sucrée à son oreille. Toi mort, ton Alpha ne combattra plus.

Le jeune Stilinski n’a pas le temps de réagir que déjà, la sorcière vient de lui arracher le cœur. Il a le temps d’entendre le rugissement d’agonie de Derek avant que tout ne devienne noir.

OoOoO

Quand Derek constate qu’ils sont sur le Nemeton et qu’ils sont encerclés, sa première réaction est de vouloir se battre. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que les Bêtas de l’autre meute se rapprochent de leur position, les yeux luisants et les sourires carnassiers. Ça ne présage rien de bon, surtout quand l’Alpha n’arrive pas à se détacher de ses propres Bêtas.

\- Putain, mais il s’est passé quoi ? S’exclame-t-il. Comment on est arrivé ici ??

\- Je voulais pas quitter Stiiiiiiiiles, pleurniche Scott.

Derek baisse la tête et regarde le brun avec stupéfaction.

\- Ça n’explique pas ce qu’on fout ici !!

Avant que le Bêta ne puisse lui répondre, un loup ennemi leur saute dessus, les séparant efficacement. Et c’est extrêmement douloureux. La meute Hale ressent de la douleur de ne pas pouvoir être physiquement proche. Ça ne les empêche pas de se battre, mais ils ne peuvent s’empêcher de pleurer et geindre.

Derek a l’impression de se battre depuis des heures, quand l’autre Alpha s’approche enfin de lui. Le jeune Hale n’est pas au mieux de sa forme, c’est le cas de le dire. Entre le sort qui lui donne l’impression que ses os sont lentement broyés en un petit tas de poussières sous sa peau et les attaques des Bêtas de la meute ennemie qui le laissent couverts de blessures à divers stades de guérison, Derek se dit qu’il ne survivra pas à cette rencontre.

Ça y est, c’est ici et maintenant qu’il meurt. Il tourne les yeux dans la direction de Stiles, voulant le voir une dernière fois avant de mourir. Ce qu’il voit l’horrifie.

Une femme, grande, les cheveux noirs et rouges, se tient derrière Stiles et semble lui parler à l’oreille. Mais ce qui horrifie le loup, c’est la tache de sang qui s’élargit sur le T-Shirt du protecteur. Et puis, Stiles s’effondre et la femme tient quelque chose dans sa main. Quelque chose qui dégouline de sang.

Le cœur de Stiles.

Quelque chose craque en Derek. C’est comme un barrage qui cède sous la pression de l’eau, comme un raz-de-marée, un tsunami. Et le loup ne cherche pas à retenir ce qui s’élève en lui, en cet instant. Au contraire, il embrasse cette puissance, cette force qui semble vouloir le submerger et qui finit par fusionner avec lui. D’un coup, il se sent différent sans pouvoir dire comment ou pourquoi. Mais il n’a plus mal et il a trouvé un dérivatif à sa douleur.

Stiles est mort…

Non, ne pas penser à ça. Surtout ne pas penser à ça. Se concentrer sur autre chose.

Un coup de poing en plein dans sa mâchoire lui apporte une distraction plus que bienvenue.

Il tourne un regard meurtrier, son regard noir made in Derek Hale et l’autre Alpha recule.

\- Tes yeux, marmonne celui-ci. Qu’est-ce que t’as fait à tes yeux ?

Et il recule.

\- Tu devrais pas t’inquiéter de mes yeux, répond simplement le jeune Hale. Tu devrais t’inquiéter pour ta vie et celles des membres de ta meute.

La voix de l’Alpha Hale est étrange, même à ses propres oreilles. C’est comme s’il y avait plusieurs voix réunies en une seule. C’est comme si sa voix portait maintenant le poids d’années qu’il n’a pas vécu. Et pourtant, quelque part, c’est toujours sa voix. Et ça ne lui semble même pas étrange. C’est ainsi que ça doit être. Pas la mort de Stiles, mais sa propre transformation.

Et puis, il a l’impression d’entendre la voix du jeune dans sa tête.

_« Et si tu lui montrais de quoi tu es capable ? »_

Et sans réfléchir, l’Alpha bondit de la souche et avance lentement vers celui qui pensait le tuer pour lui prendre son territoire. L’autre Alpha trébuche et tombe à la renverse. Néanmoins, il continue de reculer, en rampant sur ses fesses et ses coudes. Mais Derek continue son avancée inexorable et bientôt, il est juste au-dessus de l’Alpha de la meute ennemie, sa main serrée autour de sa gorge.

\- Tu vas mourir, ici et maintenant, lui annonce le jeune Hale. Pour avoir essayé de me voler mon territoire, pour avoir jeté un sort sur ma meute et pour avoir tué Stiles.

L’Alpha au sol ricane, comme si Derek venait de lui faire une bonne blague.

\- Tu ne peux pas me tuer, lui dit l’autre. Ma sorcière m’a donné la puissance du Nemeton.

Un lent sourire étire les lèvres de Derek et c’est un sourire à faire flipper Freddy Krueger. L’Alpha ennemi ne s’y trompe pas et tente de s’échapper, mais la main de Derek se resserre autour de sa gorge, le clouant au sol.

Le jeune Hale ne serre pas, il se contente d’écouter la vague en lui qui lui dit de la laisser faire et c’est ce qu’il fait.

Il ne faut que quelques secondes à l’Alpha vaincu pour commencer à tousser. Puis des filets d’eau s’échappent de sa bouche en même temps que les quintes de toux. Il lui faut environ dix minutes pour mourir noyé, juste à côté du Nemeton, en pleine forêt, à des kilomètres du moindre point d’eau.

Mais Derek ne s’attarde pas sur ce mystère. Il lâche sa victime et rejoint rapidement le corps sans vie de Stiles et se laisse tomber au sol pour prendre sa tête entre ses mains et la poser sur ses genoux. D’une main douce, il caresse les yeux du jeune qui ne l’appellera plus jamais « Sourwolf », qui ne se moquera plus jamais de lui, qui ne fera plus de blague de chien, comme lui dire « A la niche ! ». Plus jamais il ne verra les yeux ambrés qu’il a vu dans ses rêves pendant des mois, si ce n’est des années.

Cette fois, il a vraiment perdu Stiles…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me cherchez pas, je suis super loin là, genre une autre galaxy!
> 
> See you Monday :D


	15. Chapitre 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonne lecture :D

**-INTERLUDE ALENA-**

Oui, c’est encore moi. Je sais bien que vous voulez savoir ce qui arrive à la meute Hale, mais j’ai des trucs à vous expliquer, alors ça devra attendre un peu.

Qu’est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que Derek et Stiles, alors que cette histoire est sur eux ? Eh ben, peut-être quelques notions sur les Protecteurs, histoire que vous en sachiez un peu plus ? Non ? Ça ne vous intéresse pas ? Merci, c’est sympa.

Je plaisante !

Ou pas…

Qui peut bien savoir avec moi ? Des fois, je plaisante avant d’égorger quelqu’un. Ce n’est pas parce qu’on tue, qu’on doit le faire en faisant la gueule. Enfin, c’est ce que je pense et je suis désolée si ce n’est pas votre avis. En fait, non, je ne suis pas désolée, mais nous avons déjà établi que j’ai un haut degré de « Connassitude » en moi, donc vous ne devriez pas être trop surpris.

Bref, qu’est-ce que je voulais vous dire moi déjà ? Je sais plus. C’est malin, vous m’avez perdue avec vos questions sur Stiles et Derek.

Ah si, ça y est ! Les histoires, séries et films. Je voulais vous en parler. Parce qu’en fait, sachez que tout ce que vous voyez sur vos écrans, ce que vous lisez et imaginez, et bien, quelque part dans l’Univers, c’est réel.

Je m’explique.

L’univers est divisé en plusieurs mondes, réalités et dimensions. Je sais, ça vous parait vague, mais pas tant que ça en fait. Si vous voulez plus d’explication, je vous conseille la série Stargate SG1. Samantha Carter explique les réalités alternatives et les Multivers bien mieux que moi.

En bref, tout ce qui peut arriver, arrive quelque part. Par exemple, il y a un monde où vous n’êtes pas en train de lire ce que je raconte. Je sais, difficile à croire, mais vrai. Ou un autre monde où les femmes d’ici sont des hommes et vice-versa. Des mondes où la guerre n’existe pas (ce monde est magnifique). Des mondes où… Enfin bref, je pense que vous avez compris l’idée.

J’ai l’habitude de dire que les dimensions sont des réalités alternatives de l’évolution. C’est un peu simpliste, mais proche de la vérité.

Les réalités alternatives divergent par rapport à nos choix. Les dimensions divergent sur l’évolution. Il y a une dimension où tout le monde vit sous l’eau. Une autre où le soleil est mort. Etc…

Pourquoi je vous parle de ça ? Eh bien, parce qu’en fait, ça a un rapport presque direct avec l’histoire que vous êtes en train de lire.

Sachez que chaque histoire, chaque série télé, chaque sculpture, tout ce qui est créatif et artistique, est en fait une perception d’une autre réalité, d’un autre monde. Les personnes qui vous offrent ces œuvres ont en fait une perception accrue de ses mondes.

Disons que c’est comme en été, quand vous avez laissé votre fenêtre entre-ouverte et que vous entendez les cris des enfants dehors, les piaillements des oiseaux etc. C’est la même chose pour eux. En fait, ils ont leurs fenêtres entrebâillées en permanence quand celles des autres sont fermées.

Pourquoi je vous raconte ça ? Pour que vous évitiez de tuer les auteurs. Parce qu’en fait, quand ils vous racontent une histoire, c’est leur perception d’une réalité qui parle. Donc, si vous n’aimez pas certains éléments d’un récit ce n’est pas de leur faute.

Comment ? Vous ne me croyez pas ? Vous pensez que certains auteurs sont des sadiques qui aiment vous torturer ? Alors là, très franchement, je ne sais pas quoi vous dire. J’avoue que la lecture du récit de mon histoire m’a fait un peu grincer des dents, mais je l’ai jugée plutôt fidèle à la réalité. Enfin, si vous ne me croyez pas, je ne peux pas vous forcer, pas vrai ?

Bruniblondi, mon chou, j’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour éviter que tu ne sois attaquée, mais tes lecteurs ont visiblement soif de sang. Ton sang. Allez, donne leur la suite avant qu’ils ne passent à des mesures plus extrêmes que te hurler dessus par ordinateur interposé.

Enfin, moi je dis ça, c’est pour toi, hein ? C’est pas comme s’ils pouvaient s’en prendre à moi.

…

Tu crois qu’ils peuvent s’en prendre à moi ?

OoOoO

Derek berce le corps sans vie de Stiles et rien ne peut l’arracher à lui. Il refuse que les autres s’approchent ou le touchent.

Jusqu’à ce qu’Aléna et John Stilinski arrivent. Etrangement, ce n’est pas la jeune femme qui sort le loup de sa stupeur. C’est l’ancien Shérif.

            - Derek !

La voix de l’homme claque dans le silence de la forêt. Tous observent et attendent. Même les Bêtas survivants de la meute ennemie.

Mais l’Alpha Hale ne réagit pas. Il est perdu dans son esprit. Dans un monde où Stiles lui parle et lui sourit. Un monde où ils sont heureux. Un monde qui n’existera jamais. Et ça, Derek ne peut pas le supporter. Alors il s’évade. Il se créé ce monde et s’y perd. Et il a bien l’intention de ne jamais en sortir.

« _DEREK !_ »

La voix du Shérif qui hurle dans son esprit fait grimacer le loup de naissance, par sa force et parce que Derek est surpris de l’intrusion.

            - Shérif ? Murmure-t-il.

Et les autres grimacent parce que jamais ils n’ont entendu l’Alpha avoir une voix aussi perdue, aussi pleine de douleur.

Scott et Isaac se disent que ça devait être comme ça qu’il était après l’incendie. Se faisant tout petit, s’enroulant autour de sa douleur, s’enfermant dedans.

            - Qu’est-ce que tu sais sur les protecteurs ? Lui demande John.

            - Quoi ? marmonne Derek qui, très franchement, voudrait bien qu’on lui fiche la paix.

Est-ce qu’il a l’air d’être en état de réfléchir ? Non.

La gifle qui claque sur sa joue surprend le jeune Hale et le fait grogner. Mais grâce à ça, son esprit s’éclaircit un peu et il peut voir qu’il est entouré de ses Bêtas qui pleurent devant le corps de Stiles et de protecteurs qu’il ne connait pas. Il y a la petite blonde qui lui a parlé dans l’amphithéâtre, un colosse torse nu qui pourrait donner des complexes à n’importe qui, un Latino qui n’est peut-être pas un protecteur au vu de ses yeux noirs.

Evidemment, Aléna est là et elle est accompagnée d’un loup que Derek ne reconnait pas, il sait qu’il l’a déjà vu avant, mais il n’arrive pas à le replacer. L’inconnu donne envie de tourner la tête pour présenter son cou. Ce qui ne lui est jamais arrivé, sauf avec sa mère.

Sa mère était une louve forte et avisée, qui imposait le respect par sa seule présence. Derek ressent la même chose émaner du loup garou inconnu. Mais il y a quelque chose de plus chez cet homme sans que l’Alpha puisse mettre le doigt dessus. Pas qu’il essaye réellement, il a d’autre chose à penser pour le moment.

La question du Shérif met un moment à avoir du sens, mais une fois que s’est fait, Derek fronce les sourcils.

Qu’est-ce qu’il sait sur les protecteurs ?

Il sait qu’ils ont des pouvoirs, mais qu’ils ne sont pas différents des autres. Aléna a expliqué ça en disant qu’ils étaient normaux, mais avec un truc en plus. Ses paroles exactes ont été « Imagine que nous sommes des voitures. Nous sortons de l’usine comme toutes les autres voitures. Sauf que plus tard, on nous a rajouté des options. Un peu comme des voitures Tunning. » Il se souvient que l’explication l’a fait sourire.

Il sait que les protecteurs se battent depuis longtemps pour, comme leur nom l’indique, protéger les autres.

Il sait qu’ils sont tous reliés les uns aux autres par un genre de lien mental.

Il sait qu’ils sont…

C’est là que ça fait tilt.

Aléna lui a expliqué comment les protecteurs pouvaient être tués.

« _Être Battu à mort pendant trois jours._ »

C’est ce qu’elle a dit. Sur le moment, Derek en a été horrifié. Parce que c’est cruel et barbare comme façon de mourir.

Mais là, à cet instant, le loup en est reconnaissant. Parce que ça veut dire… Ça veut dire…

            - Et la lumière fut, se moque Aléna.

            - Aléna, soupire le loup qui l’accompagne.

            - T’en a jamais marre de soupirer mon prénom comme ça ? Lui demande-t-elle le plus sérieusement du monde. Tu fais ça au moins 10 fois par jour.

            - 10 fois de trop, commente-t-il.

            - Ah ça, on est bien d’accord !

            - Aléna, soupire-t-il encore.

            - Ah, tu vois, tu recommences ! L’accuse la jeune femme.

            - C’est fini, oui ? Claque le Shérif.

\- Papa a parlé, on va se faire gronder, sourit Aléna.

            - Aléna, soupire John.

            - C’est contagieux en fait, commente-t-elle. Je vais passer moins de temps avec vous, parce que sinon, je vais finir par soupirer mon propre prénom dès que je vais ouvrir la bouche. Et même pour moi, c’est un poil trop narcissique.

            - Aléna !

Cette fois, plusieurs personnes se sont jointes pour crier le prénom de la Protectrice et celle-ci lève les deux mains dans un geste d’apaisement.

            - C’est bon, j’arrête, promet-elle. Si on peut même plus plaisanter.

Les yeux de Scott virent au jaune brillant et il se lève pour se planter devant elle, les poings serrés comme pour s’empêcher de le frapper.

            - Mon meilleur ami est mort ! Lui hurle-t-il au visage, lui postillonnant dessus. C’était ton ami aussi ! Comment peux-tu penser à plaisanter dans un moment pareil ? Tu n’as donc aucun respect pour les autres ? Même si toi, tu t’en fous, respecte la douleur des autres.

            - Et merde, commente le Shérif en se massant l’arête du nez. Ça va mal finir.

Avant que le loup à ses côtés puisse la retenir, Aléna se rapproche de Scott, l’obligeant à reculer un peu.

            - Ecoute moi bien, le moralisateur qui aime juger les autres, mais est incapable de reconnaitre ses propres erreurs, gronde la jeune femme d’une voix froide.

La voix de la protectrice donne la même impression que celle de Derek un peu plus tôt. Comme si plusieurs voix étaient mêlées, mais le poids des années que cette voix portent est bien plus lourd que celui expérimenté par l’Alpha. Dans les yeux d’Aléna, des flammes dansent, noyant ses iris et ses pupilles.

            - Je plaisante, si je veux. Tu sais pourquoi, louveteau ? Parce que sinon, la vie serait trop dure. Je vais t’expliquer quelque chose. Si la situation était inversée, si c’était moi qui était étendue là et Stiles qui était debout, il serait le premier à rire. Tu sais pourquoi ? Non, tu ne sais pas pourquoi. Parce que Stiles a coupé les ponts avec son ancienne meute quand personne ne l’a soutenu quand il a estimé avoir été traité injustement. Tu ne le connais plus, il a changé. Et pour tout avouer, je le préfère maintenant. Libre de dire ce qu’il pense, libre de faire ce qu’il veut, sans personne pour le regarder de travers, sans personne pour le juger. Tu te dis son meilleur ami, mais combien de fois ne lui as-tu pas fait confiance ? Tu préfères croire d’autres personnes que celui que tu connais depuis des années, celui qui a toujours été là pour toi, celui qui a toujours tout lâché pour t’aider. Est-ce que tu peux dire la même chose ? Non, parce que tu n’es qu’un petit con égocentrique qui pense que parce qu’il a été mordu par un loup-garou sans son consentement, ça lui donne le droit de geindre et se plaindre. Je vais t’apprendre un truc, continue-t-elle sans laisser le temps au pauvre Scott de dire quoique ce soit pour se défendre. Ça arrive tous les jours que des gens soient transformés sans leur consentement. Je ne dis pas que ça rend la situation plus supportable. Savoir qu’on n’est pas les seuls n’a jamais réconforté personne. Mais la plupart font avec, parce que du coup, ils peuvent mieux protéger leurs familles et amis. Certains ont même été guéris d’une maladie grave, grâce à la morsure. Ils peuvent vivre mieux et plus longtemps. Mais tu ne peux pas savoir ce que c’est, pas vrai ? Oh attend, si tu peux savoir. Après tout, tu avais de l’asthme. Et pour ce que j’en sais, sans la morsure, ton destin était de mourir d’une crise avant ton 19ème anniversaire.

Scott recule comme si elle venait de le frapper.

            - Qu… Quoi ? Balbutie-t-il.

            - Tu me fais pitié, lui dit-elle avec dédain.

            - Aléna, ça suffit maintenant ! Intervient Derek.

L’Alpha n’a pas lâché Stiles, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour laisser la protectrice démonter son Bêta sans rien dire.

            - Pourquoi ? Demande la jeune femme, sincèrement étonnée. Tu vas pas me dire que t’as pas envie de lui foutre des claques des fois ?

            - J’ai pas dit ça, rétorque le loup, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au brun. Mais Scott a beaucoup appris ces dernières années. Le départ de Stiles nous a obligé à grandir, nous a obligé à voir nos actions en face. Oui, Scott, Isaac et moi n’avons pas toujours les meilleurs amis, que ce soit entre nous ou envers les autres, mais nous avons changé. Nous sommes différents, peut-être meilleurs que nous ne l’étions avant. Et Stiles ne peut pas le savoir parce qu’il ne nous a pas vu depuis trois ans, donc tu ne le sais pas non plus. Mais c’est grâce à lui, tout ça. C’est pour qu’il puisse avoir envie de revenir que nous avons changé. On voulait juste qu’il soit fier de nous.

            - Je le suis.

Derek baisse la tête et rencontre le regard ambré qu’il pensait ne plus jamais revoir.

Stiles va bien.

Son T-shirt a toujours un trou béant dans le dos, le devant est toujours saturé de sang, mais Stiles est en vie et il va bien.

Le soulagement qui submerge l’Alpha est tel qui fait quelque chose qu’il n’aurait probablement pas fait dans d’autres circonstances.

Il relève Stiles, le serre contre lui et l’embrasse comme si sa vie en dépendait. Comme s’il était son oxygène.

Et qui sait ? Peut-être l’est-il ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vous voyez, je suis adorable en fait ;)
> 
> A mercredi et soyez sage :D


	16. Chapitre 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JE VEUX DORMIR!!!!!
> 
> *trop fatiguée pour dire des bêtises*
> 
> Merci à ma nouchette d'amour pour la Bêta!!!! :coeurs, paillettes et amour:

En revenant à lui, Stiles ne s’attendait vraiment pas à être embrasser de cette façon. En fait, il ne s’attendait pas à être embrasser. Mais il ne peut pas dire qu’il n’en soit pas content, parce que soyons honnête, Derek embrasse très bien. Et le baiser à la saveur du soulagement.

C’est un baiser qui dit « Tu es en vie ! »

Le loup presse ses lèvres contre celles du protecteur. Au départ, c’est juste ça, une pression douce et ferme contre sa bouche. Et puis lentement, Derek passe sa langue sur la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et quand celui-ci les écarte pour lui livrer le passage, le loup n’en profite pas pour envahir sa bouche. Bien au contraire.

La langue lupine se rétracte et des dents viennent mordiller la chair sensible. Stiles ne peut s’empêcher de gémir au léger pincement qu’il ressent à ce mordillage. Le son doit plaire à Derek, parce qu’il recommence, avant de passer sa langue dessus, comme pour demander pardon.

La langue de l’Alpha n’envahit la bouche de Stiles que quand celui-ci le serre un peu plus contre lui et passe ses mains dans les cheveux sombres du plus âgé, tirant légèrement dessus, comme pour lui dire d’arrêter de jouer et de sérieusement se mettre au boulot.

Derek gronde, un son qui se répercute dans tout le corps du protecteur et le fait frémir. L’Alpha attrape alors Stiles de manière à l’assoir sur ses cuisses, les genoux du jeune de part et d’autres de ses hanches. Et cette fois, le baiser devient plus passionné. Il perd sa saveur « Tu es en vie » au profit d’un « Je ne vais plus jamais te lâcher ». Pas que Stiles s’en plaigne. Bien au contraire.

La langue du loup de naissance passe d’abord sur les lèvres qui commencent à gonfler sous la passion, avant de lécher doucement les dents du jeune qui les referme légèrement, joueur. Et visiblement, c’est une bonne idée, parce que Derek gronde à nouveau et resserre sa prise sur le jeune.

Alors, le loup se met à franchement l’embrasser, mêlant sa langue à celle de son Lié, mordillant avec ferveur et bientôt, Stiles est pantelant. Mais pour rien au monde, il ne romprait le baiser. C’est bien trop bon et il a attendu ça pendant tellement de temps. Bien avant son départ de la meute.

C’est presque comme si quelqu’un avait rempli sa tête d’hélium. Stiles se sent léger, très léger. Et dans son ventre, des bulles de champagne éclatent, comme des petits morceaux de bonheur.

Derek n’est pas mieux. Il sent son contrôle sur sa partie lupine lui échapper peu à peu. Ses griffes sortent légèrement. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour pouvoir gratter contre le crâne de Stiles, mais tant que le jeune homme ne lui dit rien, il ne va pas s’arrêter. Lui aussi a attendu ça longtemps, trop longtemps.

Et si au lieu d’avoir mis une fessée à Stiles, il l’avait simplement embrassé, comme il le fait à cet instant ? Que ce serait-il passé ? Le loup n’en sait rien et à cet instant, ça n’a aucune importance. Pas quand sa langue et celle du jeune protecteur se caressent, valsent et se tourmentent dans un ballet sans fin. Et aucun des deux ne veut de fin. S’ils le pouvaient, ils s’embrasseraient pour l’éternité. Ils ne le peuvent pas, évidemment, mais ça ne les empêche pas d’essayer quand même.

Quand ils se séparent, leurs souffles sont courts, leurs joues sont rougies et leurs lèvres gonflées par les baisers. Et puis, il se passe quelque chose, quelque chose que Stiles aurait dû prévoir, mais a en quelque sorte oublié. On ne peut pas lui en vouloir pas vrai ? Après tout, il a eu beaucoup à penser ces derniers temps.

Ce n’est que quand il entend : « J’ai encore envie de l’embrasser. » que le jeune Stilinski se rend alors compte que le Lien est complètement ouvert entre le loup et lui, mais pour une fois, peut-être la première depuis qu’ils sont Liés, il s’en moque. Parce qu’à cet instant, il a une ouverture directe sur les pensées de l’Alpha et ses sentiments. Et connaissant le jeune Hale, ce n’est peut-être pas plus mal, parce qu’ainsi, même quand il se fermera complètement, Stiles n’aura pas à s’inquiéter que Derek ne lui explique pas ce qui se passe. Ainsi, il n’y aura plus jamais de mal entendu entre eux.

C’est pour cette raison qu’il répond à son Lié de la même manière.

« _Qu’est-ce qui t’en empêche ?_ »

Et il profite de la surprise de Derek pour attaquer à son tour la bouche de son Lié. Cette fois, c’est lui qui darde sa langue, c’est lui qui mordille et lèche. Lui qui fait gémir l’Alpha. Lui qui grogne et resserre sa prise sur le loup. Lui qui domine le baiser et c’est aussi bon que quand c’est l’inverse.

Derek ne sait plus quoi penser. Ne sait même plus s’il est capable de penser. Est-ce que c’est important ? Non, pas vraiment. Pas alors que Stiles est dans ses bras. Pas alors que sa tête est pleine de la voix de Stiles. Il lui semble qu’Aléna lui a parlé d’un truc comme ça, mais pour en être sûr, il devrait réfléchir et non. Juste non. Pas maintenant. Peut-être même qu’il ne réfléchira plus jamais. A quoi ça sert de toute façon. Quand il réfléchit, il merde tout. Autant suivre ses instincts. Instincts qui lui disent d’emmener Stiles ailleurs, loin du regard des autres, loin de tout, pour le garder pour lui tout seul aussi longtemps que possible.

Quand les odeurs autour d’eux changent, l’Alpha n’y prête pas attention. Il est trop occupé à essayer d’enlever son T-Shirt à Stiles et celui-ci ne coopère pas vraiment. Aider Derek à lui enlever son T-Shirt, ça voudrait dire arrêter de l’embrasser et ça, c’est même pas en rêve.

« _Déchire-le !_ »

Et ouais, ok, Derek n’a aucun mal à suivre cette directive. En fait, c’est même joyeusement qu’il arrache le bout de tissu qui a déjà bien souffert de tout façon. Il allait finir à la poubelle, alors à quoi bon s’embêter.

Vraiment, ce lien télépathique entre eux est plus que pratique. Ça va probablement être le truc préféré du loup.

Après embrasser Stiles, faut pas déconner non plus.

D’un coup, le loup se retrouve allongé sur quelque chose de bien trop doux et douillet pour être le sol de la forêt, mais il ne cherche pas plus loin, parce que les lèvres de Stiles viennent de se sceller à sa gorge et le jeune protecteur essaye activement de lui faire un suçon. Et même s’il sait que ça ne sert à rien, Derek ne l’empêche pas d’essayer.

Et Stiles y va de bon cœur, la bouche collée à la peau où une barbe fine commence à pousser, irritant un peu la chair tendre qui tente de marquer le loup. Des lèvres, des dents et de la langue, le protecteur tente de laisser sa marque sur l’homme allongé sous lui. Et quand il n’y arrive pas, il mord franchement, gagnant un grondement qui pourrait être menaçant si Stiles n’était branché en direct sur « Radio Derek ».

Les pensées du loup ne sont qu’un chaos de désir, d’envie et d’encouragements.

« _Plus fort ! Allez ! Je veux que tout le monde sache ! S’il te plait ! Stiles ! Allez !_ »

Et celles de Stiles ne sont pas forcément mieux. En fait, elles se résument à un seul mot.

« _Mien ! Mien ! Mien !_ »

Et ça ne dérange même pas l’Alpha. Au contraire, ça dénote un comportement lupin qui rend son jean bien trop serré pour son confort.

Stiles le sent, ou plutôt le ressent et décide de l’aider un peu. D’une main, la bouche toujours collée au cou de l’Alpha telle une moule à son rocher, il défait le bouton et la fermeture éclair du jean et laisse sa main musarder dans le boxer.

Derek se tend contre lui et laisse échapper un gémissement guttural qui fait sourire le jeune Stilinski et le pousse à enrouler sa main autour du tissu qui semble s’étirer un peu plus à chaque seconde qui passe.

\- Stiles, gémit Derek à voix haute et dans sa tête, ses pensées font écho à ses paroles.

La bouche toujours occupée, le jeune pense :

« _Je peux savoir pourquoi je suis le seul torse nu ?_ »

« _Parce que… Parce que… Oh putain ! Gnnnneee…_ »

Stiles décide que ce n’est pas une assez bonne raison et interrompt son marquage pour se redresser et s’asseoir sur les cuisses de son Lié. Il prend quelques instants pour boire la vision d’un Derek les cheveux en bataille, le jean à moitié ouvert et le T-shirt à moitié arraché au col. C’est le genre de vision qui peut inspirer un poète, un peintre, n’importe qui pouvant décrire avec précision la débauche et la luxure émanant de l’homme à cet instant.

Et tout est fracassé, brisé quand quelqu’un se racle la gorge derrière Stiles, les faisant bondir tous les deux. En une seconde, ils passent de « je vais te sauter dessus » à « je vais tuer celui qui ose nous interrompre ».

Sauf que ouais, non. Quand Stiles voit qui vient de les rejoindre, il bafouille et rougit comme une collégienne lors de son premier rendez-vous.

Derek lui, referme précipitamment son jean et se trémousse, gêné. Il croise ses bras avant de les décroiser, pour finalement mettre ses mains dans ses poches, puis de les ressortir.

Devant eux, un sourcil haussé narquoisement, John Stilinski les observe comme s’il se trouvait devant un puzzle particulièrement tordu. Et qu’en plus, il lui manquait des pièces.

\- Pas que ça m’enchante de vous interrompre, déclare l’homme, mais outre le fait que votre Lien déborde sur celui des protecteurs, en faisant profiter tout le monde et je dis bien, tout le monde, au départ, on était là à cause d’une urgence. L’urgence a été traitée, mais on a encore des choses à faire. Donc rhabillez-vous et venez nous aider.

\- Oui… Bien sûr… Pas de problème… Tout de suite, balbutient les deux jeunes hommes.

John se détourne pour cacher son sourire à la fois amusé et exaspéré. L’ex-Shérif ne montre pas ses émotions, pour une raison très simple : Voir les deux garçons gênés et balbutiants, c’est vraiment trop drôle. Plus tard, il les taquinera sans répit avec ce moment. Plus tard, ils en riront ensemble. Ou plutôt, John en rira et Derek et Stiles rougiront et se dandineront. Voir ses deux-là réagirent comme ça, ça fait au moins 80% de la situation, les 20% restant étant la gêne qu’il ressent lui-même.

Parce que oui, découvrir son fils, la main dans le pantalon de l’Alpha, étrangement, ça l’a gêné. Et ça n’a rien à voir avec le fait que Stiles soit désormais adulte. C’est juste que dans sa tête, il est et restera toujours son petit garçon.

Il a une pensée pour Claudia qui n’est malheureusement plus là pour voir ça. Quand il est devenu un protecteur, il a regretté qu’ils n’aient pas le pouvoir de ramener les morts à la vie. Il a fait son deuil, mais ça n’empêche pas les regrets. John se secoue quand Stiles lui dit qu’ils sont prêts.

Ils doivent mettre fin à une menace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour la petite histoire, j'étais censé écrire un chapitre complet sur ce baiser, j'y suis pas arrivée loooool
> 
> A lundi :D
> 
> PS: DEADPOOL!!!!!! le premier qui spoile, il a pas la fin de la fic :p


	17. Chapitre 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DEADPOOL C'EST TROP BIEN! ALLEZ TOUS LE VOIR!
> 
> Sinon le chapitre est drôle, il me semble ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^
> 
> (oui pas trop de blabla aujourd'hui, c'est les vacances, j'ai pas les gosses et Homme est au travail DONC ECRITURE A MORT!)

Quand ils reviennent au Nemeton, Stiles repense à un truc qui l’a surpris et qu’il a oublié dans le feu de l’action.

     - Pourquoi tu as dématérialisé toute la meute au Nemeton ? Demande-t-il à Derek.

     - C’est pas moi, assure l’Alpha. C’est Scott qui ne voulait pas te lâcher.

     - Scott ? Mais… Il n’est pas un protecteur ! S’exclame le plus jeune. SCOTT !!

Le jeune Bêta tourne la tête et quand il voit que c’est Stiles qui l’appelle, avance en baissant la tête, comme s’il avait honte.

Stiles fronce les sourcils.

     - Il t’arrive quoi, Scotty ?

A ces mots, le mordu lève la tête avec de l’espoir plein les yeux.

     - Je suis toujours Scotty ? Souffle l’autre.

Le jeune protecteur soupire, mais hoche la tête.

     - Oui, assure Stiles, mais ce n’est pas la question. Scott, dis-moi à quoi tu pensais juste avant d’arriver au Nemeton.

     - Je voulais pas que tu partes, explique le jeune McCall. Enfin, c’est pas que je voulais pas que tu partes, c’est que je voulais pas que tu nous laisses. Je voulais qu’on reste tous ensemble.

     - Pourquoi ? questionne Stiles, sincèrement étonné.

Scott prend une profonde inspiration et puis se lance. Ça fait trois ans qu’il attend l’occasion de pouvoir s’excuser. C’est maintenant ou jamais, pas vrai ?

     - Je suis désolé. Pour ce qui s’est passé y a trois ans, commence-t-il, d’une voix presque inaudible. Derek n’aurait pas dû te coller une fessée comme si tu étais un gamin, mais la meute aurait dû réagir. Même s’il était l’Alpha, on aurait dû protester ou essayer de l’arrêter. Et si je voulais qu’on reste tout ensemble, c’est parce que je veux que tu reviennes dans la meute.

Stiles recule d’un pas, surpris par la tirade. Oui, il sait qu’il manquait à Scott. Outre le fait que c’est un peu évident, vu son comportement, les protecteurs sont télépathes. La plupart d’entre eux ne l’utilisent qu’en dernier ressort, parce qu’ils estiment que c’est une violation de la vie privée.

Ils s’en servent tous les jours pour communiquer entre eux, mais ils ont de toute façon un lien télépathiques entre eux, alors pourquoi ne pas s’en servir. Mais entrer dans la tête de quelqu’un qui n’a pas donner son accord et qui ne sait même pas que les protecteurs peuvent lire un esprit comme d’autres lisent un livre, c’est différent.

Et Stiles n’est pas différent des autres. Il n’aime pas entrer dans l’esprit de quelqu’un sans permission. Il trouve que ça ne se fait pas, que c’est immoral, que ça ressemble trop à un viol pour sa tranquillité d’esprit. Bref, il ne le fait pas. Sauf que là, ce n’est vraiment pas de sa faute. Il n’a pas pu faire autrement que d’entendre, parce que dès que Scott l’a vu, l’esprit du loup s’est mis à hurler tellement fort que tous les télépathes à 5 km à la ronde n’ont rien dû en manquer.

« _STILES ! C’est Stiles ! Tout va s’arranger ! Il va revenir ! On sera une meute complète à nouveau !_ »

Voilà ce que Scott a aussitôt pensé. Difficile de louper ça et sa signification.

Alors oui, Stiles sait que la meute veut qu’il revienne. Même la première fois qu’il a revu Erica et Boyd, il a perçu leur envie de l’avoir près d’eux. Ça ne change rien à ce qui s’est passé, mais le jeune protecteur se dit qu’il est peut-être temps de pardonner et de passer à autre chose. Après tout, toute la meute s’est excusée. Enfin, sauf Isaac, Lydia et Jackson, mais les deux derniers ne faisant quasiment plus partie de la meute, il ne reste vraiment qu’Isaac.

Pendant quelques instants, le jeune Stilinski considère l’idée de pardonner à la meute et de revenir à Beacon Hills.

Il peut bien s’avouer que Scott lui manque. Et puis, il a quasiment toujours vécu là, sauf pour les trois dernières années. Beacon Hills, c’est son chez lui. Sa maison.

En plus, les choses avec Derek ne se présente pas trop mal. Ils doivent encore parler, Stiles doit encore s’excuser d’avoir quitté la meute sans laisser à l’Alpha l’occasion de réellement s’excuser.

Il parlera à Aléna, voir s’il y a moyen qu’il rentre chez lui et soit auprès des siens.

« _Ah ben c’est pas trop tôt !_ »

« _Putain, enfin !_ »

« _Balancez la monnaie les gars, j’ai gagné !_ »

Plusieurs protecteurs s’exclament à travers le Lien de groupe, comme s’ils avaient attendu ça pendant longtemps et que, enfin, ils avaient ce qu’ils voulaient.

Et puis :

« _Comment ça, balancez la monnaie ? Vous avez fait des paris ?_ »

Une pensée horrible lui traverse soudain l’esprit.

« _Est-ce que c’est vous qui créez tous ces problèmes à Beacon Hills, pour me forcer à les revoir ?_ »

« _Alors, premièrement, oui, nous avons fait des paris, fais pas l’étonné_ », fait la voix d’Aléna dans sa tête. « _Ensuite EST-CE QUE T’ES PAS UN PEU CON ? TU CROIS VRAIMENT QU’ON METTRAIT DES VIES EN DANGER POUR UNE RAISON PAREILLE ?_ »

Le jeune grimace sous les hurlements qui lui vrillent le crâne, mais il doit bien reconnaitre que ce n’est pas le genre des protecteurs. S’ils s’en étaient mêlés, Derek et lui se seraient retrouvés enfermés dans une pièce sans autre moyen de sortir, que d’arranger les choses.

« _Oh putain, pourquoi on n’a pas fait ça ?_ » Geint Marc.

Stiles sourit. Marrant que personne n’y ait pensé.

« _Pour finir_ » Reprend Aléna, « _Tu peux rester à Beacon Hills. Ce n’est pas un problème, bien au contraire. En plus, on dirait que quand un Alpha devient un protecteur, sa meute le devient aussi. Une meute de protecteurs, ça ne peut pas faire de mal, pas vrai ? Surtout quand on voit la merde que cette ville attire._ »

Le sourire de la protectrice est plus qu’audible dans sa voix. Stiles a l’impression que la joie d’Aléna rayonne dans tout le Lien, les baignant tous.

« _Pourquoi tu dis que la meute est une meute de protecteurs ? C’est possible ça ?_ »

« _Stiles_ », soupire la jeune femme, exaspérée.  « _Scott a dématérialisé sa meute pour rester avec toi et Derek a noyé un mec dans une forêt à des kilomètres de toute source d’eau. Ça y est ? La lumière est montée à ton cerveau fatigué ? Ou est-ce que Derek l’a sucé par ta…_ »

« _ALENA_ _!!!_ »

Plusieurs voix hurlent pour interrompre la pensée de la Protectrice et celle-ci rit, comme si elle venait de faire une bonne blague. Que Stiles ne trouve pas drôle.

Le jeune homme se tourne vers Derek qui le fixe avec curiosité. C’est presque comme si l’Alpha ne savait pas ce qui venait de se dire par le Lien de groupe. Et peut-être que c’est possible. Après tout, Derek est un protecteur depuis quoi ? Deux jours ? Même pas, en fait. Oui, il est compréhensible qu’il n’est pas remarqué qu’il avait une connexion en plus.

Stiles lui-même a eu du mal au départ. Et puis, un jour, Aléna lui avait hurlé dessus par télépathie et c’est fou ce qu’on fait attention quand quelqu’un rempli votre tête d’insultes plus colorées les unes que les autres.

     - Ça va ? Demande l’Alpha, la voix inquiète et les sourcils froncés.

     - Ouais, répond Stiles. Je réfléchissais juste à un truc.

Derek soupire comme s’il était exaspéré.

     - Stiles, je suis sûr que tu n’as pas oublié que je suis un loup-garou, je sais quand tu mens.

     - Je ne mens pas ! S’insurge le jeune. Je ne dis pas toute la vérité, c’est tout.

L’Alpha ouvre la bouche pour répondre et est interrompu par le hurlement d’Isaac :

     - SCOOOOTT !!

Les deux hommes se tournent pour voir ce qui se passe. Tout ce qu’il y a à voir, c’est le Bêta blond qui a posé ses mains sur les épaules de Scott et qui les serre comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et le blond fixe le visage de l’autre, comme si un deuxième nez venait d’y pousser.

Derek et Stiles échangent un regard qui veut « Quoi encore ? » et rejoignent les Bêtas.

     - Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? demande Stiles.

     - SCOTT ! IL A LES YEUX BLEUS !! Panique totalement le jeune Lahey.

Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, alors que Derek fixe à son tour les yeux du jeune. Et en effet, les yeux de Scott sont du même bleu que ceux de Stiles.

     - C’est normal, intervient John Stilinski qui les a rejoints.

     - Comment ça normal ? S’indigne Isaac. Les yeux ne changent pas de couleur comme ça, c’est…

     - Un truc de protecteur, interrompt le fils de l’ancien Shérif, parce que sinon, demain ils y sont encore. Les protecteurs ont les yeux bleus, mais si ça vous dérange tant que ça, je vous apprendrais à les faire redevenir comme avant.

     - C’est pour ça que tu avais les yeux bleus et que maintenant, ils sont redevenus ambres ? Demande Scott, curieux.

Le jeune protecteur porte les mains à ses yeux, comme s’il pouvait connaitre leur couleur en les touchant. C’est impossible, bien sûr, mais il ne s’est pas rendu compte qu’il avait changé la couleur de ses yeux. Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ? Il n’a aucune raison de changer le bleu en ambre. Pas vrai ? PAS VRAI ?

      - Dites les filles, c’est pas que c’est pas mignon tout plein tout ça, mais faut qu’on discute, intervient Aléna. On prend le thé plus tard ?

Stiles grogne et Derek lui fait écho.

      - A quel moment vous ne courrez pas partout ? Demande l’Alpha.

     - Quand on dort, rétorque joyeusement Marc.

     - Et c’est seulement quand on arrive à dormir, autant dire, pas souvent, complète Brock.

     - Pas ma faute si tu es incapable de résister à ça, fait son Lié en désignant son corps.

John soupire, exaspéré et un peu désespéré. Il est entouré de gamins. L’homme pensait avoir laissé ça derrière lui après son départ de Beacon Hills, mais apparemment, les protecteurs ne sont qu’une bande de Stiles en puissance.

Mais il regarde attentivement les yeux d’Isaac et Derek et leurs yeux sont également bleus. Pour Isaac, c’était déjà le cas avant, mais là ils sont d’une autre teinte de bleu. Evidemment, il ne va rien dire au Bêta. John a l‘impression que ça enverrait Isaac dans une attaque de panique monstrueuse.

Et puis, l’ancien shérif se souvient de ce que Duke lui a expliqué sur la couleur des yeux des loups. Les yeux bleus sont pour ceux qui ont pris une vie innocente. Il comprend mieux la panique du jeune Lahey.

Néanmoins, comme l’a rappelé Aléna, ils ont autre chose à faire. Seulement, il y a quelque chose qu’il veut vérifier, alors il sort son téléphone portable et envoie un message à Deucalion, lui demandant de les rejoindre le plus vite possible avec Erica et Boyd. Il est quasi sûr d’avoir raison, mais en veut la preuve.

D’un même mouvement, la meute de Beacon Hills et les Stilinski vont rejoindre Aléna qui se tient à côté de son Lié.

     - C’est bon, on peut se mettre au boulot ? Demande la jeune femme, un peu trop sarcastique sur les bords.

     - Aléna, soupire l’homme à ses côtés.

     - Ça t’est toujours pas passé ? Dit-elle, agacée.

     - Je croyais qu’on avait une armée super bizarre sur les bras, intervient John. On peut sauter les préliminaires et aller à l’essentiel ?

     - Je plains Deucalion, marmonne la jeune femme, avant de dire tout haut : On s’est déjà occupé de cette armée en venant. Elle n’avait rien de bien menaçant. Mais elle dénote une volonté de nous faire chier. Parce que figurez-vous qu’elle était composée des méchants de Disney.

     - Qu’est-ce que c’est ? demande Mickey.

La meute Hale le fixe avec incrédulité. Il sort d’où lui, pour ne pas connaitre Disney ?


	18. Chapitre 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour rappel ^^
> 
> Aléna = Ksenia Solo
> 
> Drew = Drew fuller
> 
> Marc = Jensen Ackles
> 
> Brock = Josh Kloss
> 
> Korann = Joe Manganiello
> 
> Emma = Jessica De Gouw
> 
> Reyksad = Stephen Amell
> 
> Alicia = Eliza Dushku
> 
> Ben = Bailey Chase
> 
> Mickey = Batista le catcheur (juste à la carrure, on arrêtera de se moquer de lui parce qu'il ne connait pas Disney lool)
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

     - Le regardez pas comme ça, gronde Aléna. Il vient d’un autre monde et Disney ne s’appelle pas Disney là-bas.

     - Il s’appelle comment ? Questionne Isaac, avec curiosité.

Aléna lui jette un regard calculateur et lui sourit. L’effet n’est pas très rassurant.

     - Tu lui demandera, lui dit-elle. Tu auras le temps de discuter quand il vous entrainera.

Allez savoir pourquoi, plusieurs protecteurs ricanent, comme si elle venait de sortir une bonne blague.

     - Heu, fait le blond en reculant d’un pas sous le regard scrutateur de l’énorme protecteur. C’est obligé ?

     - C’est lui ou moi, lui assène-t-elle, l’air de rien.

     - Toi, rétorque aussitôt Isaac. Je préfère que ce soit toi !

     - C’est moche ce que tu viens de faire, Aléna, fait Stiles, avant de se tourner vers le Bêta. Elle met systématiquement des raclées à Mickey.

     - Mais mais mais, balbutie le jeune, ses yeux naviguant entre la jeune femme et la Montagne de muscles, évaluant leurs physiques.

     - L’habit ne fait pas le moine, comme on dit, se marre Aléna. T’inquiète, je serais gentille. Au moins, la première fois. Faut toujours être gentil la première fois.

Et elle lui fait un clin d’œil.

     - Bref, reprend-elle comme si de rien n’était. Nous avons donc quelqu’un qui s’amuse à nous faire tourner en bourrique et qui veut absolument que nous soyons à Beacon Hills. Quelqu’un a une idée de pourquoi ?

     - C’est assez immature tout ce qui se passe, non ? Fait remarquer Derek.

     - Il a raison, intervient Marc. Si on prend en compte tous les incidents, Fluffy, les licornes, l’armée de vilains de Disney, on dirait qu’on a à faire à un gamin.

     - Un gamin qui fait un caprice, enchérit Brock.

     - Alors quoi ? On a un gosse qui a un certain pouvoir et qui nous connait sur les bras ? Et quoi ? S’agace Aléna. J’aime pas ce genre de situation. Donnez-moi une armée de démons, je sais quoi en faire, mais ça ! J’en fais quoi ? Quand on le trouve, on lui colle une fessée et on le prive de télé pendant une semaine ?

     - Des démons ? Relève Scott.

     - Essaye pas de comprendre, claque la jeune femme, tu vas te faire une hernie au cerveau.

     - Tu lui as fait quoi, pour qu’elle t’aime pas ? Demande Mickey.

     - Il a ouvert sa bouche ! gronde Aléna. Bon, on va à la recherche du gamin ou pas ?

     - Heu Aléna, t’as rien oublié ? Fait Stiles en désignant les Bêtas de l’Alpha vaincu.

La jeune femme fixe une seconde les loups-garous, puis se tourne vers Stiles.

     - Ben quoi ?

     - On va pas les laisser là quand même ? Demande Derek. Ils ont essayé de nous tuer !

     - Korann va venir les chercher et les rééduquer un peu, explique Aléna, avec un sourire qui donnerait des frissons à Machiavel.

Le visage de Stiles s’éclaire, comme si on venait de lui annoncer l’arrivée du Père Noël. Derek n’aime pas du tout ça.

     - Korann vient ? S’excite le jeune Stilinski. Cool, je l’ai pas vu depuis une éternité.

L’Alpha se retient de grogner. Ça ne ferait aucun bien, pas vrai ? Ça rendrait juste sa jalousie évidente. Et ça ne l’aiderait pas avec Stiles. Ils ont l’air d’avoir fait avancer les choses. Plus qu’une conversation à cœur ouvert que Derek n’a pas du tout envie d’avoir, mais sait qu’il n’y coupera pas, et ils pourront enfin être ensemble.

Bien sûr, c’est le moment que choisi Korann pour arriver. Et le moment que Derek choisit pour tout faire merder.

Dans un grondement impressionnant, il se jette sur l’autre Alpha.

Aléna regarde Drew et lui lance un regard impérieux. Il soupire et avance jusqu’à rejoindre les deux loups qui se battent. Korann n’a pas l’air de savoir pourquoi ou même d’essayer de comprendre pourquoi, à aucun moment, il n’attaque, il se défend juste

Mais Derek, lui, est enragé. Il se bat crocs et griffes et tous les coups sont permis.

Alors que le jeune Alpha Hale s’apprête à enfoncer ses griffes dans la cage thoracique de Korann, il est soudain tiré en arrière et il a beau se débattre, il n’y a rien qu’il puisse faire pour empêcher qu’il ne soit arraché à sa proie.

Quand il lève la tête pour voir qui a osé l’interrompre, il se retrouve à faire face à un monstre de film d’horreur.

C’est un loup garou, ça ne fait aucun doute, mais il est très différent de lui-même ou de ceux que Derek connaît. L’homme/bête a toujours forme humaine, mais son visage est recouvert de poils sombre, ses yeux n’ont plus rien d’humain et un long museau remplace son nez et sa bouche. Quand le monstre ouvre la gueule, Derek peut voir de longs crocs dégoulinants de bave et il écarquille les yeux. C’est la première fois qu’il a la preuve qu’il existe d’autres formes de loups-garous.

La bête ouvre encore plus grand la gueule et pousse un rugissement qui donne envie à l’Alpha de se laisser tomber au sol et se rouler en boule. Il n’a jamais ressenti ça, pas même avec sa mère et pourtant, elle était la meilleure Alpha qu’il ait jamais rencontré, la seule pour qui il a baissé les yeux.

Drew le laisse aller, presque sans cérémonie et Derek trébuche en arrière, mais arrive à se rattraper avant de tomber sur les fesses et se rendre encore plus ridicule. Le loup lance un regard à Stiles, mais détourne bien vite les yeux quand il croise ceux du jeune.

Les yeux du protecteur brûlent d’une lueur sauvage qui ne dit rien qui vaille à l’Alpha. Il déglutit péniblement. A travers le Lien, il essaye d’atteindre le jeune, mais c’est comme se prendre une porte en pleine tête. Stiles coupe le Lien et Derek se retrouve seul et désemparé.

OoOoO

La meute a reconstruit la maison Hale, il y a deux ans. Derek peut bien l’avouer maintenant, il a commencé à reconstruire pour que Stiles ait une maison où revenir.

Sauf que maintenant, ça semble tellement futile. Il est évident que Stiles n’a jamais eu l’intention de revenir et que même alors qu’ils sont Liés, il ne reviendra toujours pas.

Derek est morose, certains diront plus que d’habitude. Mais il a de bonnes raisons pour ça non ? S’il se souvient bien de ce que lui a expliqué Aléna, quand un protecteur se lie à quelqu’un c’est parce que c’est son âme-sœur.

L’Alpha soupire quand on vient frapper à sa porte. Il n’a envie de voir personne, mais un petit reniflement lui apprend que c’est le Shérif (oui, même après tout ce temps, dans sa tête John Stilinski reste le Shérif). Alors il se lève et se traîne jusqu’à la porte pour ouvrir.

Il doit avoir une tête à faire peur, parce que John grimace. Et ses paroles ne font que confirmer cette impression.

     - C’était quand la dernière fois que tu as dormi, fiston ?

Le jeune Hale ne peut s’empêcher de frissonner. Le fait que cet homme en particulier l’appelle de cette façon n’est qu’un rappel que Stiles ne veut pas de lui. Mais il ne peut pas en vouloir au jeune, pas vrai ? Après tout, qui pourrait vouloir de lui ? Même lui ne voudrait pas de lui. Il est sombre, à la limite du dépressif, le poids de sa culpabilité l’empêchant d’avancer.

Même après sa conversation avec Aléna, le poids des morts de sa famille pèse toujours sur ses épaules. Intellectuellement, il comprend ce qu’elle lui a expliqué. Mais émotionnellement, il est incapable de ne pas se dire que s’il n’était pas tombé dans les filets de Kate, sa famille serait toujours en vie.

Après ça, que Stiles ne veuille rien avoir à faire avec lui, lui semble plus que normal.

John fait une nouvelle grimace, comme s’il savait exactement à quoi il pensait. Et c’est probablement le cas.

Derek sursaute –sursaute !- quand une voix féminine s’exclame soudain :

     - Oh mon dieu ! Sérieusement, tu te morfonds toujours autant ?

     - Erica ? S’étonne Derek.

Certes, lui et ses deux anciens Bêtas parlent régulièrement au téléphone et sur Skype, mais ils ne se sont jamais revus en personne. Alors qu’est-ce qu’ils font là ?

     - Qu’est-ce que vous faites là ? Interroge l’Alpha en s’écartant pour les laisser entrer. Et non, Erica, je ne me morfonds pas.

     - C’est bien imité, rétorque la louve en passant devant lui.

Le loup de naissance voit quelque chose qui lui fait lui attraper le bras pour la retenir. Une exclamation de surprise lui échappe alors qu’il la regarde.

OoOoO

Marc et Brock sont dans la salle de musculation et regardent un Stiles en colère s’abrutir à coup de sac de frappe. Ça fait plus de deux heures que le gamin est dessus et c’est le quatrième sac qu’il explose. Pire que Captain America.

     - On dirait nous, commente Marc.

     - Parle pour toi, rétorque Brock dédaigneusement, j’étais pas comme ça moi. En plus, toi, si je me souviens bien, tu ne frappais pas, tu fumais.

     - Parce que je savais que ça t’énervait.

     - Vous voulez pas aller étaler votre bonheur conjugal ailleurs ? Grogne Stiles, sans cesser de frapper.

     - Non, répondent les deux hommes d’une même voix.

     - On aime te foutre sous le nez ce que tu pourrais avoir, continue Marc.

Stiles souffle, exaspéré, mais continue de frapper.

     - Foutez-moi la paix ! Ordonne le plus jeune.

Les deux hommes se regardent, puis avec le même sourire inquiétant, s’avancent vers Stiles et l’attrapent chacun par un bras avant de le sortir de la pièce.

     - LACHEZ-MOI ! Hurle Stiles.

Ses deux kidnappeurs ne prennent même pas la peine de lui répondre.

Stiles est puissant, ne vous y trompez pas, il a bossé dur pour acquérir cette puissance. Mais face à deux protecteurs de 130 et 235 ans, il ne fait clairement pas le poids. Alors, il fait le mort, se laissant traîner sans aucune résistance.

Ça change quand il voit où ses deux amis l’emmènent.

      - Non ! Proteste-t-il. Non, non, non, non ! Vous pouvez pas me faire ça ! Je veux pas !

Marc et Brock ricanent et le projettent au centre d’une pièce dont le sol en béton est tâché de sang. Ça ne présage rien de bon.

     - Hey frangine ! Tu peux lui mettre un peu de plombs dans la tête ? Demande Marc.

Emma se retourne et sourit froidement.

     - Avec plaisir, dit-elle sur un ton glacial. 

Cette fille n’exprime jamais rien d’autre que de la froideur. C’est à se demander comment Reyksad, son âme-sœur, n’a pas encore gelé à mort.

Sauf qu’à cet instant, ce n’est pas ce qui inquiète Stiles. Non, ce qui l’inquiète, c’est qu’il va se faire proprement péter la gueule et qu’il n’y a rien qu’il pourra faire pour l’empêcher. Parce qu’il sait très bien que Marc et Brock ne le laisseront pas sortir de la pièce. C’est comme un sens supplémentaire. Certains sentent le danger. Lui, il sait quand il est baisé. Pas au sens propre, ce qui serait drôle. Mais dans le sens où il va sortir de cette pièce en rampant. S’il peut encore ramper. Il est totalement possible qu’il ne soit même pas conscient quand elle en aura terminé avec lui.

     - Je vais mourir, murmure-t-il.

     - Mais non, lui assure-t-elle, toujours sur le même ton. Apparemment, tu as besoin de te défouler. Je t’aide juste à dépenser ton trop plein d’énergie et de colère. Vois ça comme un service communautaire, tu agaces tout le monde avec tes ruminations alors que tu pourrais aller voir Derek et mettre tout ça au clair. Ça doit être trop simple, je suppose. Allez, en place ! Ordonne Emma.

     - Je suis mort, se lamente encore Stiles.

     - Mais arrête de faire le bébé, s’emporte-t-elle. T’as qu’à bouger ton cul au lieu de te lamenter !

Et sans plus attendre, elle se jette sur lui.

OoOoO

Derek plante son regard dans celui d’Erica. L’alpha ne peut pas s’en empêcher, il tremble légèrement.

Ce n’est pas possible. Elle n’avait pas les yeux de cette couleur la dernière fois qu’ils se sont parlés par ordinateur interposé. Est-ce que ça veut dire que Deucalion et John ont officialisé les choses entre eux ? Parce que si ses Bêtas sont devenus des protecteurs quand il s’est lié à Stiles, il serait logique qu’il arrive la même chose à ceux de Deucalion, non ?

     - Je sais ce que tu penses sans avoir besoin d’aller faire un tour dans ta tête, gamin, lui dit John. Deucalion et moi ne sommes pas des âmes sœurs. Mon âme-sœur est morte il y a des années maintenant. Ça n’empêche pas que Duke et moi, nous nous aimons et sommes très heureux ensemble. Peut-être qu’un jour nous demanderons à Aléna d’en faire un des notres, mais pour l’instant, ce n’est pas au programme.

Derek fixe toujours Erica et après quelques instants, fixe Boyd. Lui aussi a les yeux bleus et croyez-le ou non, ça lui va plutôt bien.

     - Mais alors, pourquoi ont-ils les yeux bleus ? Demande Derek éberlué.

     - Parce que notre Alpha est un protecteur, explique Erica en grognant d’exaspération.

     - Mais John vient de dire que Deucalion n’est pas…

     - C’est de toi que je parle triple buse, interrompt-elle en criant.

Pour le coup, ça coupe efficacement la chique à Derek qui en reste bouche bée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qu'est-ce que je fais traîner en longueur quand même *ricane*


	19. Chapitre 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé de faire ma gentille!!!! Si si, pour de vrai lol
> 
> Donc j'ai regroupé un peu les derniers chapitres
> 
> Du coup, le chapitre 19 est un regroupement des 19 et 20 :D
> 
> Du coup mercredi, le 20 sera un regroupement du 21 et 22 et Si vous êtes sages, Vendredi, je mets la fin ;)
> 
> Pourquoi j'ai fait ça? Parce que je n'ai pas aimé les fins de chapitres que j'avais choisi, du coup voila ^^
> 
> Bonne lecture ;)

Derek met bien dix bonnes minutes à se remettre de la nouvelle que malgré leurs départs trois ans plus tôt, Erica et Boyd font toujours partis de la meute Hale. Comment est-ce possible ?

     - Comment c’est possible ? Finit-il par dire.

     - Deucalion ne les a jamais réellement intégrés à sa meute, explique John. Ils en font parties, ils n’ont pas été mis de côté. Mais dans la réalité des faits, Erica et Boyd étaient juste des invités. Nous savions qu’ils finiraient par vouloir revenir. De cette façon, c’est bien plus simple.

     - Vous voulez revenir ? Demande l’Alpha en regardant les deux Bêtas.

Il est hors de question qu’il les oblige à revenir s’ils n’en ont pas envie. Ça ne servirait qu’à les faire fuir et il ne veut pas de ça. Pas alors qu’il y a une réelle chance qu’ils puissent revenir, pour de bon.

      - On a voulu revenir deux jours après être partis, avoue Boyd.

      - On ne savait juste pas si tu serais d’accord, murmure Erica, collé au Bêta noir comme si elle voulait disparaitre en lui.

Derek fait alors quelque chose qu’il n’a jamais fait, avec aucun de ses Bêtas. Il ouvre grand les bras, prêt à leur faire un câlin.

Il faut moins de cinq secondes pour qu’Erica soit pressée contre son torse, ses bras noués autour de lui. Et si le T-Shirt de l’Alpha devient très vite humide, personne n’en dit rien et ça ne regarde personne de toute façon.

Derek enroule son bras droit autour de la jeune femme, mais garde l’autre ouvert et regarde Boyd, comme pour lui demander ce qu’il attend.

Boyd semble hésiter quelques secondes, mais finalement, il rejoint Derek et Erica et se serre contre son Alpha.

Et le jeune Hale ne le dira probablement pas, mais ce câlin de groupe lui fait un bien fou. Pas assez pour qu’il se sente capable d’affronter le monde sans Stiles à ses côtés, mais suffisamment pour qu’il puisse se lever le matin.

Il faut, bien sûr, que le Shérif vienne ruiner ça.

      - Et si on parlait de Stiles ?

Personne n’a besoin de savoir que l’Alpha resserre son étreinte autour de ses Bêtas et qu’il enfouit profondément son visage dans les cheveux de la blonde.

Il sait qu’il va devoir parler et même s’il a fait des progrès en trois ans, il n’est pas ce qu’on peut appeler quelqu’un de loquace. Mais il a dans l’idée que John ne va pas le laisser s’en tirer à si bon compte. Alors il finit par s’écarter des deux Bêtas et il regarde n’importe où sauf l’homme qui lui a parlé.

      - J’ai… Heu…

      - T’as pété un câble quand Stiles a eu l’air d’être content de revoir Korann, termine John. J’ai vu ça, oui. Tu m’expliques pourquoi ?

     - Y a rien besoin d’expliquer, intervient Erica. Même moi qui n’étais pas là, je sais qu’il était jaloux.

     - Je n’étais pas jaloux ! Proteste Derek.

Trois paires d’yeux dubitatifs se posent sur lui et le fixent. Derek se race la gorge et se trémousse légèrement.

     - Oui, bon, d’accord, je suis jaloux, finit-il pas avouer. Et alors ? J’ai le droit de…

     - Te conduire comme un imbécile ? Propose John. Bien sûr, du moment que tu sais que tu devras ramper pour t’excuser, tu as parfaitement le droit de frapper et tenter de tuer le loup que Stiles considère comme un frère. Korann, c’est un peu le nouveau Scott, tu vois ?

Ou comment se sentir très très con.

     - Va falloir que je rampe, c’est ça ? Dit Derek après de longues minutes de silence. Et encore, ça, c’est s’il revient à Beacon Hills.

     - Et pourquoi tu veux attendre qu’il revienne à Beacon Hills pour lui parler ? S’étonne sincèrement le plus âgé. Tu ne peux pas aller le voir au Q.G. ?

     - Et je fais comment pour y aller ?

John le fixe quelques instants, éberlué. Puis :

     - T’es sérieux là ? Tu es vraiment en train de me dire que tu as oublié que maintenant, tu peux te dématérialiser ?

Derek a la décence de rougir.

     - Mais comment tu as fait pour survivre aussi longtemps, c’est un truc qui me dépasse, soupire le Shérif.

     - Stiles, principalement, répond Boyd le plus sérieusement du monde. Et après le départ de ton fils, on ne sait pas et on ne veut pas savoir.

     - Ça va être ça tout le temps maintenant ? Demande l’Alpha en grognant. Vous allez vous foutre de moi en permanence ?

     - T’as signé, Ô Alpha sans peur et sans reproches, se moque Erica en allant s’installer sur le canapé, les pieds sous ses fesses et un coussin serré dans ses bras. Souviens-toi que c’est toi qui es venu nous chercher.

Les paroles de la jeune louve pourraient être des reproches, mais le ton est clairement taquin. Derek se dit qu’il pourrait facilement s’habituer à une telle relation avec ses Bêtas. Facile, taquine et presque fraternelle.

Alors qu’il regarde Boyd rejoindre Erica sur le canapé et se coller à elle pour un câlin, Derek se dit que c’est comme ça que ça aurait dû être dès le départ. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Ça le met en confiance pour la suite. Si ça peut s’arranger avec Erica et Boyd, ça peut s’arranger avec Stiles.

C’est optimiste qu’il attrape sa veste en cuir et prend ses clés.

     - Ça va aller ? Demande-t-il à ses Bêtas qui sont quand même juste de retour.

     - Va chercher Stiles ! Ordonne Erika avec un geste de la main.

     - Ne pousse pas trop, quand même, grogne l’Alpha.

Oui, une relation facile, taquine et fraternelle. Mais faut pas pousser non plus.

Le jeune Hale se tourne vers John et dit :

      - Comment je m’y prends ?

      - Concentre-toi juste sur le Q.G. et tu vas y être presque instantanément, lui répond l’homme.

Derek inspire profondément, ferme les yeux et pense au Q.G. des protecteurs. Il pense à ce qu’il sait de l’immeuble, aux différents protecteurs qu’il connaît et à Stiles, bien évidemment.

L’odeur autour de lui change de façon drastique. Ce n’est pas un changement graduel, c’est brusque et presque écrasant. Exit les odeurs de la meute et des bois de son enfance. A la place, il sent de la colère, de la sueur et des larmes. Mais aussi de la joie, la famille et la détermination. Le loup n’a pas fait attention la première fois qu’il est venu pas vraiment. Il a noté les odeurs bien sûr, mais il ne les a pas reliées à des émotions ou des expériences. Mais les odeurs sont là et prouvent que les protecteurs et tous ceux qui leur ont rendus visite ont eu leur lot d’épreuves.

Derek rouvre les yeux et découvre qu’il est arrivé dans le hall. Personne ne lui prête la moindre attention, sans doute tous habitués à voir débarquer des personnes de cette façon. Pour l’Alpha, ça reste quelque chose d’incroyable. Il se sent un peu comme un humain qui découvre le monde surnaturel.

Quoiqu’en y réfléchissant bien, Stiles n’a jamais eu l’air d’Alice aux pays des merveilles au début. Mais en même temps, le jeune homme a toujours été capable de s’adapter d’une manière spectaculaire et presque anormale à toutes les situations. A se demander s’il a jamais eu un instinct de survie. Probablement pas. Pas que Derek s’en plaigne. Enfin si, un peu quand même parce que le jeune a souvent été blessé. Mais dans le même temps, il n’arrive pas à regretter l’arrivée de Stiles dans sa vie. Sans lui, Derek serait mort.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, le loup s’avance jusqu’aux ascenseurs et fronce les sourcils quand un des appareils ouvre ses portes alors qu’il approche. Quand il entre dans la cabine, il fronce encore plus des sourcils – _Tes sourcils froncent des sourcils, je savais même pas que c’était possible. La ferme Stiles !_ \- quand il s’aperçoit qu’il n’y a pas de boutons d’étages.

Un Homme dans la quarantaine entre juste après lui et dit à haute voix :

     - Mon appart, s’il te plaît.

Les portes se referment et l’appareil s’élève lentement. Il ne faut que quelques secondes pour que l’ascenseur s’arrête et l’homme en descend après avoir lancé un « Merci » sonore.

Derek se racle la gorge et dit, en se sentant extrêmement ridicule :

     - Je voudrais voir Stiles.

Les portes restent grandes ouvertes et le loup soupire, agacé.

     - S’il te plaît, ajoute-t-il entre ses dents.

Les portes se referment enfin et l’appareil entame une courte descente. Quand elles se rouvrent, Derek peut entendre des bruits de bagarre et il lui semble reconnaitre les voix d’Isaac et Scott. Pas qu’ils parlent, mais il reconnaît leurs cris de douleur. Qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

Alors que le loup n’est toujours pas sorti de la cabine, les portes font un étrange mouvement, comme si elles allaient se referment avant de se rouvrent brusquement, puis une sonnerie stridente lui vrille les oreilles.

     - Il veut que tu sortes, lui indique la petite blonde qui lui a déjà parlé dans l’amphithéâtre.

     - Oh, marmonne Derek en quittant l’appareil.

Les portes se referment derrière lui avec un étrange couinement, puis le bruit furtif de câbles qui s’ébranlent lui parvient, lui apprenant que l’ascenseur à quitter l’étage.

     - T’as pas l’air d’aller, commente la petite blonde. Qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ?

     - Heu, j’ai demandé à voir Stiles, mais je crois que l’ascenseur s’est trompé, explique le loup de naissance.

     - Si le Q.G. t’a déposé ici, c’est que c’est là où tu dois être, rétorque la jeune femme avec un immense sourire. On s’habitue vite à ce que le bâtiment sache mieux les choses que nous. Je suis Kayla au fait. Je crois que je ne me suis pas présentée la dernière fois.

     - Derek, répond-il poliment.

     - Je sais. Allez viens, allons voir tes Bêtas se faire botter le cul. C’est toujours drôle de voir Aléna à l’œuvre.

Intrigué et légèrement inquiet malgré tout, Derek la suit jusqu’à une large porte sur la droite qui mène à une immense salle recouverte de tapis.

Sur les tapis, Aléna se tient debout, droite comme un i et repousse les attaques de Scott et Isaac. Dire que les deux mordus ne sont pas très efficaces serait un euphémisme. En fait, Aléna ne bouge pas d’un poil à part pour lever un bras ou une jambe quand un des loups lui arrivent dessus, mais à part ça, pas un mouvement. Même ses cheveux restent en place.

Isaac et Scott ne peuvent malheureusement pas en dire autant. Les deux jeunes ont de multiples blessures, probablement dues à leurs nombreuses rencontres avec les poings et les pieds de la jeune femme. Et aussi, s’il faut en croire le vol plané que fait à ce moment-là le blond, à leur rencontre avec les murs, qui eux, sont dénués de toutes protections.

     - Bordel, mais arrêtez de vous retenir ! Crie Aléna. Vous êtes des protecteurs putain ! Vous êtiez déjà difficile à blesser avant, c’est encore pire maintenant !

     - Ça fait quand même mal ! S’énerve Scott.

     - Ouh il aurait pas dû dire ça, commente Kayla.

     - Oh pauvre petit bouchon, se moque Aléna. Tu as mal ? Tu veux qu’on fasse une petite pause, pour que tu puisses aller à l’infirmerie ?

Scott la regarde en tenant son poignet gauche qui est visiblement cassé et lui lance un regard noir.

     - Si je dis oui, tu vas me fracasser la tête ? Questionne-t-il, suspicieux.

     - Evidemment que je vais t’éclater la tronche ! Rétorque sèchement Aléna. Tu crois que pendant une bataille, tu vas pouvoir crier « Pouce » et que plus personne ne t’attaquera ? Sérieux, t’es un loup-garou depuis plus de 4 ans et tu as fait face à des menaces incroyables et t’as toujours pas compris comment ça fonctionne ?

Isaac n’attend pas la fin de sa tirade pour s’élancer contre elle et cette fois, elle est obligée de bouger pour parer ses coups.

     - C’est mieux, le félicite-t-elle. C’est ça !

Elle pare encore quelques coups avant d’ajouter :

     - T’as de la rage ! Sors-la, putain !!

Et c’est comme si elle avait lâché la bonde qui retenait la colère qu’Isaac a emmagasiné pendant des années. Rapidement, Aléna doit faire un peu plus que parer les coups, elle est obligée de reculer et de rendre coups pour coups.

Et puis, le sol se met soudain à trembler et elle éclate de rire.

     - Et ben voilà, sourit-elle, en mettant le blond au sol et en l’obligeant à ne plus bouger. Tu es donc la terre, vas voir Emma, elle va t’apprendre à t’en servir correctement, c’est aussi sa spécialité.

Isaac reste quelques instants au sol à reprendre son souffle, puis avec un immense sourire, il se relève et quitte la pièce. En passant à côté de Derek, il le gratifie d’une rapide accolade qui laisse l’Alpha légèrement surpris. Isaac n’a jamais été celui qui donnait ou demandait le plus de contact physique. De l’attention oui, et pas n’importe laquelle. De l’attention bienveillante. Isaac n’a jamais très bien fonctionné face à la colère, même si peu de temps après sa transformation, il n’a eu aucun problème à être lui-même violent. Heureusement, ça lui a passé.

      - Qu’est-ce qu’elle fait ? Demande Derek à Kayla.

      - Elle les pousse à bout pour voir avec quel élément ils ont le plus d’affinité, explique la jeune femme. Chaque protecteur a un élément avec lequel il est le plus à l’aise. On peut contrôler tous les éléments, mais il y en a toujours un avec lequel on se sent mieux. Par exemple, moi c’est le vent, Isaac c’est visiblement la terre et Aléna c’est le feu.

     - Oh, commente Derek.

Ça explique pourquoi il s’est servi de l’eau contre l’autre Alpha.

     - Et Scott ?

     - Scott refuse de laisser son nouveau pouvoir émerger, je pense que ça lui fait peur.

Derek soupire. Ce n’est pas nouveau, Scott a toujours tout refusé de prime abord. Ce gamin commence à être casse pied.

**-INTERLUDE ALENA-**

Je vous entends grogner vous savez. Je sais que vous voulez la suite, deux minutes, ok ?

Je sais que vous avez vu ce qui s’est passé avec Isaac et que vous vous demandez ce qui va arriver à Scott. Laissez-moi vous dire un truc sur ce gamin. Oui, il a 21 ans, mais j’en ai, pfff, je sais même pas, tellement je suis vieille. Les premiers écrits me concernant remontent à plus de 40 000 ans, ça vous donne une idée ? Donc, si je veux dire que Scott est un gamin, je le dis.

Bref, ce gosse, je l’aime pas. Je crois que c’est clair pour tout le monde, mais je tiens quand même à le dire haut et fort. Il me gonfle, j’ai envie de lui mettre des tartes chaque fois que je le vois. Et Derek peut bien dire qu’il a grandi, qu’il a mûri, je n’entends que Bla Bla Bla. Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire. Il ne fait que geindre et se plaindre. Vous n’avez peut-être pas cette impression, mais regardez les choses de mon point de vue.

D’abord, Scott se fait mordre par un loup-garou. Ok, c’est pas sa faute, pas de bol tout ça, tout ça. Mais quand on lui dit de faire attention, qu’il faut qu’il apprenne à se maitriser et qu’il pourrait blesser des gens, vous croyez qu’il écoute ? Non, bien sûr que non. Si Stiles n’avait pas été là pour lui trouver une ancre, Scott aurait dézingué quelqu’un dès sa première pleine lune.

Tiens parlons **-** en de sa première pleine lune. Qui a essayé de l’empêcher de faire des dégâts ? Stiles. Pas Scott, hein. Stiles. Parce que le bébé McCall, lui tout ce qu’il voulait, c’est aller voir sa nana. Ce qu’il a fini par aller faire, puisqu’il a été assez con pour se sauver.

Et puisqu’on parle de sa nana… Franchement, un loup-garou qui se tape une chasseuse de loup-garou, y a que moi qui trouve qu’il est très con ? Très Buffy-esque tout ça si vous voulez mon avis. Oui je sais, vous m’avez rien demandé. Je le dis quand même, ça pose un problème à quelqu’un ? Non ? C’est bien ce que je pensais.

Et puis tant qu’on parle d’Allison, franchement, la nana ne vient pas d’une famille super saine à la base. La mère essaye de tuer son petit-ami, se fait mordre et plutôt que de vivre, elle se suicide. Je vous entends ! Oui, mais la famille Argent a un code qui dit que quand tu te fais mordre, tu dois te tuer, parce que tu ne peux pas devenir ce que tu chasses. Ok, très bien. Je conçois. Mais la famille Argent n’a pas un autre code qui dit qu’ils ne chassent que les loups-garous qui ont tués ? On m’explique ce qu’il avait fait Scott pour que Victoria essaye de le tuer ? Non, parce que autant je n’aime pas Scott, autant je peux lui reconnaitre ça, le gamin a des valeurs morales et il s’y tient. Quitte à ce que ça le tue ou tous les autres. Dommage que tout le monde ne soit pas comme lui.

Je veux dire, regardez sa copine. Oui encore, elle non plus je l’aime pas ok ? Elle sait que sa tante est au mieux cinglée, que son grand-père est au mieux un psychopathe pour ne pas dire un sociopathe. Qui elle écoute quand sa mère meurt ? Ben oui, Gérard. Parce que c’est bien connu qu’il est digne de confiance. Oui je sais, sa mère venait de mourir, elle était toute tourneboulée, elle savait plus ce qu’elle faisait. Dites, avec le nombre de personnes qui sont morte autour de moi, si je faisais la même chose à chaque fois, l’univers serait désert. Et puis, la mort de sa mère, c’est pas une excuse. Elle a un cerveau, ce serait bien qu’elle s’en serve. Ah mais non, je sais ! Ce jour-là, son cerveau était en vacances !! Tout s’explique. Pauvres loups-garous qui n’ont rien demandé à personne.

Revenons-en à Scotty-boy, je sais que je l’ai déjà dit, mais C’EST QUOI CETTE PUTAIN DE MANIE DE NE PAS ECOUTER LES GENS EN QUI IL A CONFIANCE PUTAIN ??? Ça vous agace pas vous ? Moi oui.

Donc oui, je n’aime ni Scott, ni les choix qu’il fait. Mais ! Parce qu’il y a un mais, il faut quand même lui reconnaitre qu’une fois qu’il a décidé quelque chose, il s’y tient. Comme maintenant. Il a décidé qu’il ne se servirait pas de ses pouvoirs de protecteur. A part ceux qui ne font aucun dégât. Je pense que c’est parce que ça lui fait peur.

Pourquoi aurait-il peur de ce genre de pouvoir ? Parce que quelque part, Scott et moi nous ressemblons beaucoup. Son élément de prédilection aurait pu être le vent ou l’eau ou même la terre come Isaac. Mais je mettrais ma main à couper que le sien est le feu. Et on ne peut pas dire que la meute Hale est une approche saine de cet élément. En même temps, on ne peut pas leur en vouloir. Je veux dire qu’entre le feu Hale et foutre le feu à Peter quand il était l’Alpha, il y a de quoi flipper.

Je suppose que c’est à moi de lui montrer que le feu n’est pas forcément un ennemi. Qu’il peut aussi être un allié.

Si je dis que je vais bien m’amuser, vous flippez ou pas ?

OoOoO

Aléna regarde Scott qui est resté à terre après que sa dernière attaque soit repoussée. Il ne bouge pas et fixe le plafond.

     - Tu as l’intention de t’enraciner ici ? Demande-t-elle, moqueuse.

     - Laisse-moi tranquille, gronde-t-il à voix basse.

     - Tu pourrais rester ici, planter tes pieds dans le sol et te laisser pousser de jolies branches, propose-t-elle. Les enfants viendraient jouer dans tes feuilles, on t’arroserait toutes les semaines et des amoureux pourraient graver leurs initiales dans ton tronc, c’est romantique non ?

     - Laisse-moi tranquille ! répète-t-il un peu plus fort.

     - Non ? Tu ne veux pas devenir un arbre ? Dommage, tu serais un bel arbre. Allez, bouge ton cul, je veux te montrer un truc.

Comme le bêta ne bouge pas, elle l’attrape par le pied et le traîne carrément derrière elle.

     - Salut Derek, lance-t-elle joyeusement an passant à côté de lui.

     - Salut, dit-il lentement, n’en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il ouvre la bouche mais aucun son n‘en sort et Kayla ricane.

     - Allez viens, on va voir ce qu’elle va faire.

Ils suivent la protectrice qui traîne toujours le jeune Bêta malgré ses protestations et ses gesticulations. Pour une raison connue d’elle seule, Aléna ne prend pas l’ascenseur, elle prend les escaliers et le crâne de Scott frappe sur chaque marche.

     - Hey ! Ma tête ! Proteste le jeune.

     - Fallait te lever quand je te l’ai demandé, répond-elle tranquillement.

     - Heu Aléna ? Tente Derek. On va loin comme ça ?

     - Vingt-deux étages.

Et vraiment, elle l’air très contente d’elle quand elle répond.

Finalement, ils atteignent un étage où des enfants courent partout. Mais littéralement. Il y a bien deux adultes dans un coin qui sont probablement là pour surveiller, mais en fait, ils discutent sans se préoccuper de ce qui se passe dans la pièce.

Les enfants courent, sautent, se battent et se font même mal et visiblement, ça n’inquiète que les deux loups. Quand un des enfants tombent et se met soudain à hurler, ils sont d’ailleurs les seuls à se précipiter.

Au moment où ils arrivent devant l’enfant, une petite fille avec de boucles rousses, se relève déjà, sèche ses larmes et regarde son bras comme si elle ne savait pas quoi faire. Et c’est normal puisqu’elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 8 ans.

Derek et Scott s’agenouillent devant elle et elle tend son bras à l’Alpha en lui demandant doucement :

     - Tu peux remettre mon coude comme il faut s’il te plaît ?

Le plus âgé doit se retenir de vomir, alors que Scott pâlit visiblement.

L’os du coude de la gamine ressort sur le côté, déchirant la peau. Le sang coule le long du bras de la petite qui ne semble pas plus concernée que ça.

     - On va aller voir un docteur, lui dit Derek, parce que vraiment, demander au premier venu de remettre un bras en place n’est pas quelque chose qu’un enfant devrait faire.

     - Pourquoi ? Questionne la gamine, sincèrement intriguée.

     - C’est ce qu’il faut faire quand on est blessé, lui assure Scott.

     - Je suis pas blessée, rétorque la petite en fixant le Bêta comme s’il venait de dire une énormité. Faut juste remettre mon bras.

     - Ecoute gamine…, commence l’Alpha, mais il ne peut pas aller plus loin.

     - Je suis pas une gamine !! Lui hurle la petite. Et tu sers à rien !

Elle tourne les talons, envoyant une mèche de cheveux qui vient fouetter le visage de Derek et va vers le premier adulte venu qui se trouve être Aléna. Sans un mot, la protectrice prend le bras et remet l’os en place. Et juste comme ça, la petite retourne jouer.

Les deux loups sont incapables de bouger pour la simple et bonne raison qu’ils ne savent pas comment réagir. Kayla vient les rejoindre alors qu’Aléna s’avance au milieu de la pièce et frappe dans ses mains. Les enfants s’agglutinent aussitôt autour d’elle et semblent très excités de la voir.

     - Aléna n’a pas beaucoup le temps de venir passer du temps avec eux, explique Kayla en guidant les deux loups vers un mur pour qu’ils ne soient pas dans le chemin. Mais ils l’adorent tous. Ils peuvent faire avec elle, des trucs que les autres adultes leurs interdisent.

     - Une gamine vient de demander à Derek de remettre son coude en place alors que les adultes censés surveiller les enfants n’ont pas bougé le petit doigt, s’indigne Scott. Qu’est-ce qu’ils peuvent bien interdire aux enfants ?

     - Regarde, sourit la jeune protectrice.

Les deux loups tournent la tête, juste à temps pour voir Aléna lever les bras.

Les doigts de la jeune femme s’enflamment lentement, sous les cris d’excitation des petits dont le plus âgé ne doit pas avoir plus de 10 ans. Les flammes descendent le long de ses mains, lèchent ses avant-bras et s’enroulent autour de ses biceps, créant comme de longs gants qui continuent leurs courses sur ses épaules.

     - Jonak, à toi, dit Aléna avec un sourire.

Un petit d’environ 3 ou 4 ans la rejoint et prend la main enflammée qu’elle lui tend. Derek et Scott font un pas, alarmés, mais le petit prend la main avec confiance et assurance et… Rien ne lui arrive, il n’est pas brulé. Les flammes sur le corps de l’adulte sont rejointes par des vagues d’eau qui s’enroulent autour de son torse et vont jusqu’à son bassin.

     - C‘est très bien, le félicite Aléna. Jacintha ?

La petite fille à qui Aléna a remis le bras en place s’avance à son tour et comme le petit avant elle, glisse sa main dans celle d’Aléna. Une spirale de fleurs et de lierre nait aux pieds de la protectrice et remonte le long de ses jambes pour rejoindre l’eau.

     - Parfait, c’est très joli Jacintha. Rajak ? Appelle ensuite la jeune femme.

L’enfant a l’air plus timide que les autres, comme s’il ne voulait pas vraiment le faire, mais il s’avance quand même bravement. Quand il prend la main de l’adulte, une sorte de bulle englobe la tête d’Aléna et juste comme ça, elle ressemble à une statue rassemblant les quatre éléments.

     - Allez les enfants, vous savez quoi faire, fait l’un des adultes censés surveiller les enfants.

Les enfants sont environ une quarantaine et ils forment deux cercles autour d’Aléna. Et soudain, les flammes, l’eau, les fleurs et l’air semblent se mettre en mouvements et tournoient sur le corps de la protectrice, se mouvant comme s’ils étaient vivants.

      - Ce sont les enfants qui… ? Fait Derek, presque émerveillé.

      - Oui, sourit tendrement Kayla. On les entraîne très tôt à ne pas avoir peur de leur capacité. Ils sont normaux, mais nous leur expliquons qu’il n’y a rien de mal à être extraordinaire.

      - Le petit… Rajak ? Il n’avait pas l’air rassuré, fait remarqué Scott.

      - La dernière fois qu’il a fait ça, il a étouffé le protecteur, raconte la blonde. C’est pour ça qu’il a hésité. Mais c’est comme quand on tombe de cheval, il faut tout de suite remonter, sinon on a peur toute sa vie.

      - Pourquoi Aléna a voulu nous montrer ça ? Questionne l’Alpha.

Au même moment, les éléments tournoyant sur Aléna s’arrêtent brusquement et explose dans la salle comme un feu d’artifices.

      - Pour vous montrer que nous pouvons créer des choses magnifiques avec ses pouvoirs et qu’il ne faut pas en avoir peur, explique Kayla en attrapant une fleur.


	20. Chapitre 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila l'avant dernier chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira 
> 
> Attention gros petit spoiler sur un des personnages de la saison 5. Je vous rassure tout de suite, si vous ne l'avez pas vu, c'est pas bien grave, je n'ai pris que le prénom de ce personnage et l'ai fait complètement OOC ^^
> 
> On se retrouve Vendredi pour la fin :D

Aléna joue encore un peu avec les enfants, puis rejoint les deux loups que Kayla a laissé seuls pour aller faire dieu seul sait quoi.

\- Scott et moi allons rester ici pour jouer un peu avec les enfants, déclare-t-elle sur un ton qui ne souffre pas la discussion. Derek, tu devrais aller voir Stiles.

L’Alpha hésite, échange un regard avec Scott et celui-ci semble dire que tout va bien aller, et quitte la pièce.

Il ne sait pas trop où il doit aller, alors il ferme les yeux et plutôt que de se servir de ses sens de loup, il choisit d’écouter son nouveau côté protecteur. Et étrangement, ça fonctionne plutôt bien. Il sait maintenant qu’il doit monter trois étages.

Comme pour Scott et Isaac, il est accueilli par des bruits de bagarre, mais cette fois ça a l’air un peu plus sérieux. Derek avance jusqu’à la porte et il écarquille les yeux quand il voit Stiles et une jeune femme brune se taper dessus comme des cinglés. Et à les voir, c’est à qui tapera le plus fort. Et visiblement, Stiles n’est pas du tout en train de gagner.

Le jeune homme boite à cause d’une blessure à la cuisse droite, son bras gauche pend inerte à son côté et le sang provenant d’une blessure au crâne coule dans ses yeux, l’aveuglant. Ça ne semble pas déranger la jeune femme qui elle, a l’air fraîche comme un gardon.

Alors que Derek va s’élancer pour prêter main-forte à Stiles, celui-ci lève le bras en criant :

\- Pouce ! Je me rends !

La jeune femme semble extrêmement déçue, mais relâche la tension de ses muscles et se recule.

\- Dans un vrai combat, on ne peut pas dire pouce, tu sais, fait-elle froidement remarquer.

\- M’en fous, marmonne Stiles en se laissant tomber sur le sol pour faire l’étoile de mer. Je dis pouce quand même.

Derek s’approche rapidement et s’agenouille à ses côtés.

\- Stiles, ça va ?

\- Ooooh monsieur jaloux qui tabasse mes amis, grogne le plus jeune. Qu’est-ce que tu fous là ?

\- Je voulais te voir…

\- Tu m’as vu, coupe Stiles en se relevant péniblement. Salut.

La jeune femme lève les yeux au ciel et grogne un « Les garçons ! » avant de quitter la salle sans un regard en arrière.

\- Stiles, soupire Derek en se levant à son tour. Je voulais m’excuser.

\- T’excuser ? S’étonne le jeune protecteur. C’est la deuxième fois que tu t’excuses, non ? Tu te sens bien ? Ça te fait pas trop mal ?

\- Tu as l’intention de te foutre de moi pendant encore longtemps ? S’énerve l’Alpha.

C’est vrai quoi ! Il est venu en toute bonne foi, il fait le premier pas pour essayer d’arranger les choses et c’est comme ça que Stiles l’accueille ? On a vu mieux comme âme-sœur, non ? En même temps, le sarcasme de Stiles fait aussi parti de ce qui l’a attiré chez lui au départ, mais quand même, pas à ce point-là.

\- Ça dépend, tu prévois de rester combien de temps ? Questionne le jeune Stilinski.

\- Merde, Stiles ! Crie Derek. Je sais que j’ai merdé, ok ? Pas la peine d’insister et de remuer le couteau dans la plaie ! Je sais que tu ne veux plus me voir et c’est probablement pour le mieux, parce que soyons clair, j’ai quoi pour te rendre heureux, hein ? Rien, dit le loup qui fait les questions et les réponses sans attendre celles de Stiles. Je le sais ! Mais je voulais au moins m’excuser. J’ai mal agi. C’est juste que… Te voir aussi content de voir l’autre loup, ça m’a mis en colère. Donc voilà, je suis désolé et je te promets que tu n’auras plus jamais à me revoir. Soit heureux.

Derek se détourne et commence à partir quand Stiles le rappelle.

\- Quoi ? Demande le loup d’une voix lasse, sans se retourner.

\- Tu m’aides à retourner à mon appartement ? Demande Stiles doucement, presqu’en hésitant.

Derek se fige. Est-ce qu’il a bien entendu ? Est-ce que ce n’est pas son imagination qui lui joue des tours ?

« Tu me raccompagnes à mon appartement ? Ça te semble plus crédible là ? »

\- Comment ça se fait que des fois, j’ai l’impression que tu es là et d’autres fois non ? Interroge l’Alpha, toujours sans regarder Stiles.

Il n’a même pas besoin de prendre une inspiration pour sentir l’inconfort du plus jeune. C’est comme s’il avait quelque chose à cacher et que Derek avait mis le doigt pile dessus.

\- On en parle chez moi ? Propose le jeune.

Le loup soupire, mais se tourne pour revenir vers Stiles et l’aider.

Le jeune protecteur marche à la vitesse d’un escargot shooté au Valium, autant dire qu’il ne va pas vite. Derek est presque tenté de le porter, façon jeune mariée, mais il résiste, principalement, parce qu’il ne sait pas comment Stiles réagirait. Et puis c’est un peu trop intime.

C’est lentement et avec un Stiles qui se plaint et geint qu’ils atteignent enfin l’appartement du jeune.

Stiles se laisse tomber sur le canapé et soupire d’aise en rejetant la tête contre le dossier.

\- Plus jamais d’entraînement avec Emma, plus jamais, gémit-il, alors que sa blessure à la cuisse se referme un peu trop lentement à son goût.

\- Tu veux que je prenne ta douleur ? Propose Derek.

\- C’est gentil, mais non, refuse le plus jeune.

L’Alpha reste quelques instants debout, sans trop savoir quoi faire. Doit-il s’assoir ? Doit-il rester debout et croiser les bras dans sa posture habituelle ? Doit-il reposer sa question ou attendre que Stiles aborde le sujet ?

\- Arrête de rester planter là, pose ton cul ! gronde Stiles.

\- C’est la deuxième fois que tu me parles de mon cul, je vais finir par me faire des idées, sourit Derek, tentant de détendre l’atmosphère.

Stiles se redresse en grimaçant, mais son visage est très sérieux quand il répond :

\- Tu peux.

\- Je… Quoi ?!

Le jeune protecteur se racle la gorge et se frotte la nuque.

\- Bon très bien. Tu as été honnête, c’est mon tour. Quand je suis parti il y a trois ans, c’est parce que j’avais des sentiments pour toi et voir que tu me traitais comme un gamin, que tu ne me voyais pas autrement que comme un gamin, ça m’a mis hors de moi. Alors je suis parti. Je ne dis pas qu’au début, je n’ai pas regretté ma décision, mais j’étais encore trop en colère et blessé pour faire autre chose que me raccrocher à ma fierté. Le temps a passé, j’ai cru que j’avais laissé ça derrière moi. Et puis, on s’est revu et la colère est revenue en force. Ensuite, on s’est embrassé, y a eu la Marque et je me suis rendu compte, quand tu t’es excusé, que j’avais toujours confiance en toi. C’est là que le Lien s’est ouvert pour moi. Sauf que je ne voulais pas que tu puisses avoir accès à ce qui se passe dans ma tête. Alors j’ai fermé le Lien. Encore par fierté, je suppose.

\- C’est pour ça que des fois, c’est comme si on n’était pas Lié et que d’autre, j’ai l’impression d’être directement connecté avec ton esprit ?

\- Oui.

Derek se lève et commence à faire les cents pas. Normalement, il n’est pas du genre à avoir besoin de bouger pour pouvoir réfléchir, mais là, il ne sait pas pourquoi, il a besoin d’être en movement.

Stiles le regarde faire sans rien dire. Il pourrait vérifier ce qui se passe dans la tête du loup grâce au Lien, mais pour une raison inconnue, il aurait l’impression de tricher. Peut-être parce qu’il a fait en sorte que Derek ne puisse pas faire la même chose ? Probablement à cause de ça. Et puis, même s’ils sont Liés, ça n’empêche pas le sentiment de violer son intimité. Alors il attend patiemment.

OoOoO

Derek ne sait pas trop quoi penser de cette révélation.

D’un côté, il est blessé que Stiles n’ait pas voulu lui laisser accès à son esprit, alors que lui avait accès au sien. Mais d’un autre côté, il se dit qu’il aurait fait bien pire que le jeune. Il aurait même probablement refusé le Lien. Alors peut-il vraiment lui en vouloir d’avoir voulu se protéger ? Non.

Alors qu’il va ouvrir la bouche pour parler, la porte de l’appartement de Stiles s’ouvre à la volée et Scott et Isaac déboulent comme s’ils avaient tous les chiens de l’enfer aux trousses (quoiqu’après avoir vu Fluffy, la menace ne soit plus aussi impressionnante). Derek doit réprimer sa très forte envie de les frapper jusqu’à les transformer en steaks hachés.

\- Stiles ! Derek ! Faut que vous veniez tout de suite ! Crie Scott.

Stiles grogne et se remet péniblement debout.

\- Où et pour faire quoi ? Grogne l’Alpha.

Oui, il est grognon, il commence à se dire que quelqu’un ou quelque chose a décidé de l’empêcher d’arranger les choses entre Stiles et lui. Il pense quelques instants à ce qu’Aléna a expliqué sur les personnes avec leurs fenêtres entrouvertes dans la tête, mais décide que non, à cet instant, personne n’est en train d’écrire ça. Et s’il y a quand même quelqu’un, cette personne n’a pas intérêt à croiser son chemin un jour.

\- Aléna dit qu’il faut qu’on retourne à Beacon Hills, explique Isaac. Apparemment, Marc et Brock ont découverts qui est derrière tout le merdier de ces derniers temps.

Ils partent sans attendre.

Quand ils se dématérialisent à Beacon Hills, ils retrouvent Aléna, Marc et Brock devant le lycée de la ville.

Malgré les années passées, l’endroit n’a pas changé d’un pouce. C’est toujours les mêmes escaliers, les mêmes couloirs, les mêmes salles de classes et probablement aussi les mêmes profs. Heureusement, il est 20h passées et le lycée est vide de toute présence. De presque toute présence.

Stiles se dit que ça vient du Lien, parce qu’il entend distinctement un battement de cœur provenant d’une des salles de classes. Et quelque chose lui dit que quand ils vont découvrir dans quelle classe cette personne se trouve, ce sera l’ancienne classe de Harris. Parce que sinon, c’est pas drôle.

Et en effet, quand ils entrent tous les sept dans la classe qui a jadis abrité les cours du sadique Adrian Harris, ils découvrent un jeune homme d’environ 20 ans, les cheveux bruns clairs coiffés à la dernière mode, les yeux gris et musclé. Mais ce qui retient l’attention des loups, c’est l’odeur qu’il dégage. Une odeur aigre, malsaine et qui colle à l’arrière de leur gorge comme un emplâtre. La colère et la folie. C’est ce qu’il sent _._

\- C’est qui ? Demande Marc.

\- Qu’est-ce que j’en sais, moi ? Rétorque dédaigneusement Aléna. Tu crois que je connais tout le monde dans ce putain d’univers ou quoi ? Demande ça aux poilus, pas à moi !

\- Poilus ? Relève Isaac. C’est pas très gentil.

\- C’est une insulte ou pas ? S’enquiert Scott.

\- Normalement non, lui explique Brock. Mais dans le contexte, j’ai un doute.

\- Moi, je pense que c’est juste une manière de vous décrire, intervient Stiles. Après tout, vous tournez souvent poilus quand même. Tiens d’ailleurs, j’ai une question. Si vous vous rasez quand vous êtes en forme Bêta, il vous arrive quoi quand vous redevenez humain ?

Un cri de rage interrompt leur discussion mondaine. Ils se tournent vers le jeune homme et Aléna commente sobrement :

\- Encore un ado qui se prend trop au sérieux.

\- C’est le problème maintenant, enchérit Derek, sur le même ton. Ils se prennent au tragique et tout est terrible dans leur tête, alors que quand on regarde bien, ben c’est pas si grave. Je sais de quoi je parle, j’en ai deux à la maison.

\- Hey ! Protestent en chœur Scott et Isaac.

\- Arrêtez !!! Hurle le jeune, dont ils ne connaissent toujours pas le nom.

\- Drama Queen, soupire Marc.

Une boule de feu vient mettre fin à leur badinage et les envoie se planquer derrière des paillasses.

\- Putain, c’était quoi ça ? S’exclame Brock.

\- Je crois que le morveux vient de nous jeter une boule de feu, clarifie Stiles.

\- T’es gonflé de dire le morveux, il doit avoir notre âge, argumente Scott.

\- Oui, mais nous, nous sommes matures, contre son meilleur ami.

\- C’est fini oui ? S’écrit Derek. Au cas où vous n’auriez pas remarqué, il nous balance des boules de feu !

Et pour prouver leur maturité, les deux jeunes lui tirent la langue.

\- C’est pas lui qui nous jette du feu à la gueule, les informe Aléna. Ça venait de derrière nous.

C’est à ce moment-là qu’ils se rendent compte qu’ils font face à l’inconnu et que donc, ils ne voient pas ce qu’il y a derrière eux.

Lentement, très lentement, ils se retournent et…

\- Je vois bien ce que je vois ? S’étrangle Isaac.

\- C’est un… Commence Brock.

\- PUTAIN DE DRAGON ! Termine Stiles. Un putain de dragon dans le lycée !!

Le dragon est d’une couleur grisâtre, avec de grandes ailes qu’il est obligé de replier pour pouvoir se mouvoir dans le couloir et son long corps est recouvertes d’écailles qui brillent dans la lumière des flammes. Dans ses yeux, il ne brille aucune lueur d’intelligence.

\- Il est pas un peu petit ? Critique Aléna.

\- T’es sérieuse là ? S’écrit Stiles. Tu vas la jouer blasée ???

\- Oui ben, excuse-moi de ne pas être super impressionnée, rétorque-t-elle. Sérieux, j’ai vu des dragons miniatures plus impressionnants que celui-là !

Puis elle se retourne vers le jeune et lance d’une voix dégoulinante de sarcasme et de moquerie :

\- Hey gamin ! Tu l’as eu au rabais ton dragon de poche ?

Un énième cri de rage lui répond.

\- Je crois qu’il vient de se rendre compte qu’il s’est fait avoir, commente-t-elle, alors qu’un nouveau jet de flammes passe au-dessus de leurs têtes.

\- Aléna, sérieux ! Crie Derek. C’est pas le moment !

\- C’est jamais le moment avec vous, marmonne-t-elle.

Le jeune ne bouge pas du fond de la classe, admirant le travail que le dragon fait pour lui, un sourire vicieux accroché aux lèvres.

\- Bon, cette fois, ça suffit ! S’exclame Aléna alors qu’un jet de flammes passe à quelques millimètres de ses cheveux, roussissant les pointes.

La jeune femme sort de derrière sa cachette, se plante en face du dragon et l’engueule :

\- C'est pas bientôt fini tes conneries ?? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire ?

Derek jette un regard vers Stiles et dit :

\- Putain, mais elle est cinglée !!

\- Le jury est toujours en train de débattre, répond le jeune protecteur, sarcastique.

Au même moment, un hurlement d'agonie se fait entendre. Tous sortent la tête de derrière leur paillasse et le loup ouvre des yeux écarquillés de stupeur alors que Stiles lève les yeux au ciel, agacé.

Aléna est occupée à caresser le côté du cou du dragon alors que celui-ci geint et lèche une brûlure sur son flanc.

\- Je suis désolée, mais j'avais pas franchement le choix, tu comprends, pas vrai ? Dit Aléna.

\- Le jury a rendu son verdict, grogne Derek. Cette fille est ravagée !!

La protectrice se tourne vers lui et lui jette un regard à faire flipper Freddy Krueger. Le loup lève les mains comme pour se rendre. Aléna lève les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête, puis se tourne vers le jeune qui les fixe en rageant.

\- REND-MOI MON DRAGON ! Exige-t-il en hurlant et en sautant comme un dément.

\- Y a que moi qui ai l’impression qu’il fait un caprice ? Demande Scott.

Et pour que Scott se rende compte de quelque chose, il faut vraiment qu’il ait la dose.

\- Ton dragon, ton dragon, fait Aléna. Y a ton nom marqué dessus ? Non, alors ferme ta gueule.

\- Rhooo Aléna sois gentille, sinon il va faire un caprice, faire pipi par terre et se rouler dedans, se moque Stiles.

\- La ferme ! S’égosille l’autre. C’est de ta faute tout ça !

Stiles hausse les sourcils.

\- Ma faute ? Répète-t-il, incrédule. Comment ça ma faute, je ne te connais même pas.

\- Tu m’as volé Scott ! Hurle encore l’autre.

\- C’est moi ou il croit qu’il possède tout et tout le monde ? Demande Derek.

\- Y a un nom pour ça non ? Interroge Isaac.

\- Je dirais Mégalo, propose Marc.

\- Hey les gars, vous vous souvenez quand on avait à faire à des démons rebelles et qu’on devait se battre pour rester en vie ? Demande Aléna avec une voix emplie de nostalgie. Et maintenant, on se tape le type ridicule de _Moi, Moche et Méchant_. C’est quoi son nom déjà ?

\- Vector ! Répondent en chœur Scott, Isaac et Stiles.

\- C’est ça ! s’exclame la jeune femme en claquant les doigts. Merci les gars. Alors Vector, qu’est-ce qui t’arrive ? Tu veux en parler ? Raconte-nous tout. Nous sommes là pour t’aider, mon petit.

\- Je m’appelle pas Vector ! Crie le jeune. Je m’appelle Théo et Stiles m’a volé Scott !!

Tous se tournent vers les deux meilleurs amis qui se fixent, leur regard perplexe cherchant dans celui de l’autre pour voir si lui sait qui est Théo.

Quelques instants plus tard, les deux compères se tournent vers le surexcité et disent :

\- Qui ?

Théo lance un cri outragé.

\- On était en grande section de maternelle ensemble ! Et Scott et moi on était les meilleurs amis du monde ! Et puis, toi, toi là le merdeux qui la ferme jamais ! T’es arrivé et tu me l’as volé et j’avais plus d’amis ! S’énerve-t-il.

\- Bon, c’est pas que je m’ennuie, déclare Derek, mais… En fait si, je m’emmerde même. Donc…

L’Alpha rejoint en trois pas Théo et l’assomme sans autre forme de procès. Une fois, le pseudo méchant étalé sur le sol, il se tourne vers Aléna :

\- C’est fini cette fois ? On n’a plus besoin de nous ? On va être tranquille ?

\- Heu, je dirais que oui, répond lentement Aléna.

\- Parfait. Scott, Isaac ?

\- Oui, Derek ? Disent les deux Bêtas à l’unisson.

\- Putain, tu les as dressés ou quoi ? S’exclame Stiles.

\- Stiles, la ferme ! Scott, Isaac, vous faites ce que vous voulez, mais si vous débarquez chez moi au cours des trois prochains jours, je vous arrache la gorge.

\- Avec ses dents, rajoute le jeune Stilinski, moqueur.

Les yeux rouges, Derek se tourne vers lui et Stiles a soudain l’impression d’être la pauvre petite proie fragile et tremblante du grand méchant loup. Ce qui n’est pas forcément désagréable.

L’Alpha s’avance vers lui et le jeune protecteur doit vraiment prendre sur lui pour ne pas reculer et couiner comme une souris prise au piège. Il proteste quand même quand le loup le charge sur son épaule, façon pompier. Faible la protestation :

\- Hey !

Et c’est tout.

Il reçoit quand même une tape sur les fesses et un grognement. Le grognement de Derek n’est pas forcément menaçant, mais il le prévient que le loup ne joue plus, que cette fois les choses sérieuses vont avoir lieu.

Avant de quitter le lycée, Derek regarde les autres et les prévient :

\- Nous ne sommes pas là. Pour personne. Sous aucune circonstance. Le premier qui nous dérange, je l’expédie sur Mars, c’est clair ?

Un concert de « Ouais, pas de problème, compte sur nous » lui répond. Satisfait, l’Alpha quitte le lycée avec son précieux chargement.

Stiles est plus que d’accord avec le programme. Surtout que de sa position, il a une vue imprenable sur le postérieur appétissant de son Lié. Il ne peut d’ailleurs pas se retenir de l’empoigner à pleine mains pour le malaxer et est récompensé par un grognement tout ce qu’il y a de plus sexy et la main de l’Alpha sur ses propres fesses.

Alors qu’ils sortent du bâtiment, Derek se souvient soudain qu’il a un moyen de transport ultra rapide et que vraiment, rien ne l’oblige à attendre les 20 minutes que prennent le trajet pour aller chez lui, pour avoir Stiles tout à lui. Il se dématérialise et débarque dans son salon, fier de lui.

Boyd et Erica sursautent en les voyant apparaître entre eux et la télévision que les deux Bêtas étaient en train de regarder, pelotonnés sur le canapé.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que… ? Fait Erica.

Mais elle n’a pas le temps d’aller plus loin. Derek flashe ses yeux d’Alpha et grogne :

\- Allez chez Scott et restez-y ou allez voir vos familles. Faites ce que vous voulez, mais je ne veux pas vous voir avant au minimum trois jours, c’est clair ?

Boyd hoche simplement la tête en se levant, mais la louve blonde regarde son Alpha et le jeune homme qu’il porte sur son épaule et ne peut s’empêcher de faire un commentaire :

\- Tu te rends compte que si tu avais fait ça il y a trois ans, tu serais vachement moins grognon, pas vrai ?

\- Erica !

La voix de l’Alpha est pleine d’avertissements que la jeune femme ignore complètement.

Il faut avouer que l’effet est un peu gâché par le gémissement que Derek ne parvient pas totalement à retenir. Stiles vient de passer ses mains sous les barrières de son jean et de son boxer et il ne malaxe plus les fesses musclées comme il le faisait à travers les couches de tissus, mais passe presque paresseusement un doigt entre les deux globes fermes, taquinant doucement l’intimité du loup.

\- Catwoman ? Fait Stiles.

\- Oui Batman ?

\- Dégage !

Elle éclate de rire, mais ne fait plus aucun commentaire alors qu’elle remet ses chaussures et se dirige vers la porte. Elle lance une dernière remarque avant de sortir, enfin, de la maison.

\- Je t’ai fait le plein de lubrifiants, Ô Alpha.

Et juste comme ça, elle n’est plus là.

Derek ne perd pas de temps en blabla ou même à enlever ses chaussures avant de monter rejoindre sa chambre. Et pourtant, tout le monde –enfin, Scott et Isaac- sait qu’on doit laisser ses chaussures à l’entrée quand on arrive dans la maison. Sauf que Derek n’a pas le temps pour ce genre de choses.

Le loup grimpe les escaliers comme il peut alors que Stiles taquine toujours son entrée du bout des doigts.

\- Stiles, gémit le loup alors qu’il trébuche au milieu des escaliers.

\- Oui ? Fait le jeune, un sourire perceptible dans sa voix.

\- Si tu continues comme ça, on n’atteindra jamais la chambre, l’avertit Derek.

\- Quelle idée de la mettre en haut aussi, ronchonne le plus jeune.

Derek est bien d’accord, mais il ne le dira pas. Il se contente d’essayer de monter plus vite, sans pour autant les tuer tous les deux en tombant dans les escaliers. Quoique, ils ne peuvent plus mourir de cette façon apparemment, mais ça arrêterait probablement les activités que le loup a prévu d’avoir et le protecteur a l’air plutôt pour.

Dans le couloir menant à sa chambre, parce que bien sûr que sa chambre est tout au fond du couloir, l’Alpha est obligé de s’appuyer contre un mur quand le doigt que Stiles a apparemment humidifié de sa salive le pénètre légèrement.

\- Stiles, halète-t-il.

\- J’ai envie de toi, lui répond simplement le jeune.

Un long gémissement lui répond et Stiles rit doucement, avant de mettre une légère claque sur le fessier à sa disposition.

\- Allez, dépêche-toi !

\- J’irais plus vite, si tu arrêtais de me distraire ! Gronde Derek.

Le doigt qui le titillait disparait soudain et le loup en pleurerait presque.

\- Pourquoi tu… ?

\- J’arrête de te distraire, explique Stiles. Maintenant, allez ! Dans ta chambre !

Derek est extrêmement déçu, mais en même temps ils vont beaucoup plus vite comme ça.

Stiles n’a pas le temps d’observer son environnement quand ils entrent enfin dans la chambre de l’Alpha. Quand Derek le jette sur le lit, il se retrouve aussitôt avec le plus âgé sur lui, ses genoux encadrant ses hanches, ses mains englobant son visage et sa bouche sur la sienne. Le loup l’entraîne dans un baiser passionné qui le laisse pantelant et essoufflé.

Pourtant, le jeune protecteur repousse légèrement Derek pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux et c’est d’une voix légèrement étranglée qu’il dit :

\- On devrait peut-être parler, non ?

L’Alpha le fixe avec incrédulité.

\- Tu veux parler ? MAINTENANT ?

C’est officiel, Stiles essaye de tuer Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oui, j'ai osé et non, vous m'aimez, je le sais :D
> 
> A vendredi, soyez sage ;)


	21. Chapitre 21 et fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Booooooooooooooooooouuuuuuh c'est fini!!!!!
> 
> Bon du coup, sexy time, donc tout va bien ^^

Stiles plante son regard dans celui de Derek et hoche la tête. Oui, il veut parler. Parce que ça lui semble important qu’ils le fassent, avant d’aller plus loin.

Derek voit le sérieux dans les yeux du jeune protecteur. Il ferme les siens et essaye de se dire que ce n’est pas forcément une mauvaise chose. Après tout, que son Lié veuille que les choses soient mises à plat avant qu’ils aillent plus loin est plutôt bien non ? Mais pour le loup, c’est presqu’une catastrophe. Parce que chaque fois qu’ils ont été sur le point de parler ou d’arranger les choses ou même d’avancer dans les étapes de leur relation, quelque chose ou quelqu’un est toujours venu se mettre en travers de leur route. Et il n’en peut plus. Il veut le jeune homme dans sa vie, dans son lit, entre ses bras.

Alors, il grogne et déclare d’un ton ferme :

\- Plus tard ! On parlera plus tard !

Et il recommence à embrasser Stiles.

« _Je peux ? Je ne veux pas te forcer…_ » Pense le loup.

Il ne veut pas parler maintenant, mais si c’est réellement et vraiment ce que veut Stiles, alors il s’arrêtera. Ça le tuera, mais il le fera.

L’Alpha se retrouve soudain sur le dos et Stiles frotte leurs bassins l’un contre de l’autre d’un coup de reins lent et profond. Derek gémit, pose ses mains sur les épaules du jeune et crochète ses chevilles dans son dos.

« _Comme si tu pouvais me forcer_ », ricane Stiles dans sa tête.

Ils ne cessent pas de s’embrasser, alors que leurs pensées traversent le Lien, leur permettant de savoir ce que pense et ressent l’autre. C’est presque trop. Ça suffit presque à envoyer le loup au 7ème ciel.

« A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! A moi ! »

On pourrait croire que ce genre de pensées provient du loup, mais non. C’est Stiles.

C’est Stiles qui est possessif. C’est Stiles qui suce le cou du loup pour y laisser une marque. C’est Stiles qui mord quand les suçons ne fonctionnent pas. Et tout ce que Derek peut faire c’est gémir et se frotter contre le plus jeune, cherchant une friction qui est loin d’être suffisante. Et pendant ce temps-là, la même pensée tourne dans sa tête :

« A toi ! »

Quand le protecteur descend pour explorer le corps qui ne demande que ça, Derek ne peut s’empêcher de le regarder. Sa tête brune contre sa peau est une vision d’un érotisme qui le rapproche dangereusement de l’orgasme. Les lèvres dont il rêve depuis des années sont presque trop. Mais le pire c’est quand, soudain, ils sont nus tous les deux.

« _Que_ _???_ »

« _Protecteurs, tu te souviens_ _?_ » Lui rappelle Stiles. « _Nous pouvons faire tellement plus que ça._ »

Mais en fait, l’Alpha se moque des détails, se moque de savoir pourquoi ou comment.

« _J’ai envie de toi !_ » pense-t-il dans un gémissement.

« _Je sais ! Patience…_ »

Patience ? C’est presque comme si Stiles ne connaissait pas Derek.

Oui, Stiles est celui qui parle tout le temps, celui qui veut tout savoir et qui s’en donne les moyens. Mais le jeune Hale a toujours tout fait pour obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Et ce qu’il veut à cet instant, c’est Stiles en lui.

Il va ouvrir la bouche pour le dire à voix haute. Vraiment, il est prêt à dire un truc du genre « prend-moi » comme l’héroïne d’un roman harlequin.

Il est efficacement rendu silencieux par une fournaise humide qui s’enroule soudain autour de son sexe douloureusement dur et tout ce qu’il peut dire, ou plutôt crier, c’est :

\- OH PUTAIN OUI !!!!

Le loup rejette sa tête en arrière au point que s’en ai presque douloureux. Il ne peut retenir les mouvements de ses hanches alors qu’il essaye de s’enfoncer plus profondément dans la bouche du protecteur.

Stiles rit et ce n’est pas facile alors qu’il a la bouche pleine, mais il y arrive quand même. Il a toujours été multitâche. Visiblement, les vibrations du rire font des choses très sympa à Derek, parce qu’il gémit encore et s’agrippe presque douloureusement à ses cheveux. Mais le jeune protecteur ne dit rien, parce qu’étrangement, ça lui permet de rester ancrée dans la réalité.

Il doit bien avouer qu’il a un peu de mal à croire qu’il est là, à cet instant présent, dans le lit de l’Alpha et surtout, avec l’Alpha dedans. Alors que Derek s’accroche à ses cheveux, c’est la preuve qu’il ne rêve pas.

« _Tu peux tirer plus fort, si tu veux_ » Pense-t-il.

Aussitôt, les doigts du loup se resserrent sur ses mèches et il semble au protecteur qu’il peut sentir le bout de griffes égratigner son cuir chevelu. Il s’en fiche. Parce que les bruits qui sortent de la gorge de Derek devraient interdits ou exclusivement réservé aux films pornos. Alors il suce plus fort et bloque des deux mains les hanches du loup qui geint à la restriction de ses mouvements.

« _S’il te plaît, s’il te plaît, je te veux en moi…_ » Supplie Derek.

Ça fige Stiles aussi sûrement qu’une arme sur sa tempe. Quoi ?

« _Quoi_ _?_ »

Le jeune protecteur a du mal à croire ce que Derek vient de dire –enfin, de penser-. Si ça se trouve, il vient d’être victime d’une hallucination auditive. Et Derek doit le sentir, soit grâce à ses sens de loup-garou, soit grâce au Lien, ou les deux, parce qu’il prend le visage de Stiles entre ses mains, l’embrasse le plus sérieusement du monde et le regarde ensuite droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- Je te veux en moi. Je veux que tu me prennes et que tu ne te retiennes pas.

A ces mots, le jeune protecteur n’a qu’une envie, c’est de retourner l’Alpha et de le prendre violemment. Il se retient, mais c’est limite. A la place, il reprend son exploration du corps de son amant, léchant, mordillant et laissant autant de traces de son passage que possible. Les marques ne restent pas, mais ça ne l’ennuie pas. Il en refera d’autres.

 _« Mets-toi sur le ventre_ » Demande-t-il à Derek.

Sans hésitation, le loup fait ce que le jeune lui demande et va même un peu plus loin en se mettant carrément à quatre pattes et en écartant les jambes au maximum, dévoilant ainsi l’entrée de son corps. Stiles en salive. Et il n’est pas du genre à ne pas tirer parti de toutes les situations, de toutes les façons possibles et imaginables. Alors des dents, de la langue et des lèvres, il attaque cette entrée qui se contracte et se détend sous ses assauts, faisant gémir et geindre le loup.

« _Stiles ! Stiles !  Oh pu… !_ » Crie mentalement Derek, juste avant de jouir.

Le jeune Stilinski se redresse, assez fier de lui.

« _Ça va ?_ » Questionne-t-il.

Derek est haletant et a dû mal à retrouver ses esprits. Jamais il n’a joui aussi fort et Stiles l’a à peine touché. Il arrive à lever un pouce pour dire que ouais, trop top.  

« _Lubrifiant_ » est la seule chose qu’il arrive à penser avec presque de la cohérence.

Stiles rit et se penche pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il est obligé de forcer parce que le tiroir coince. Ce n’est que quand il arrive enfin à l’ouvrir qu’il comprend pourquoi.

Erica a dit qu’elle avait stocké du lubrifiant pour eux et il semblerait que la louve se soit un peu lâchée sur la quantité. Le tiroir est tellement plein que Stiles ne sait même pas quoi choisir et il doute de pouvoir refermer le tiroir sans faire exploser un des tubes.

Il en prend un au hasard, déchire l’emballage et s’enduit les doigts. Il se mordille la lèvre inférieure quand il encercle doucement l’entrée palpitante de Derek. Alors que le loup grogne, le jeune enfonce enfin son doigt et il n’a pas le temps de faire quoique ce soit d’autre que déjà l’Alpha fait lui-même les va-et-vient, bougeant son corps rapidement.

« _Un autre_ ! » Exige le loup.

Stiles lui obéit et regarde ses doigts disparaitre et apparaitre dans le canal étroit qui se détend progressivement sous l’action de Derek.

Il ne faut pas longtemps pour que le jeune protecteur ait quatre doigts bougeant entre les reins de Derek et celui-ci grogne, gémit et geint sous le plaisir. Surtout que Stiles a rapidement trouvé la localisation de sa prostate.

« _Allez ! Prends moi bordel !_ » Hurle l’Alpha.

**-LE LIEN-**

Quand enfin leurs corps se joignent dans la danse la plus vieille du monde, leurs gémissements emplissent la chambre de leur douce musique. Bientôt, leurs gémissements se font cris quand les mouvements s’accélèrent. Ils ne sont plus qu’un, les souvenirs et les pensées de l’un sont ceux de l’autre. Le plaisir de chacun est celui de l’autre.

Ensemble, ils ressentent enfin le désir, l’acceptation et l’amour de l’autre. Ensemble, leurs corps jouissent, arrachant à leurs gorges malmenées des cris qui pourraient être d’agonie, si le plaisir et l’amour n’étaient pas aussi immenses.

Ils ne font qu’un.

Ils sont ensemble, enfin…

OoOoO

Il leur faut de longues minutes pour reprendre leurs souffles. Derek s’est écroulé sur le lit et Stiles s’allonge carrément sur lui. Le jeune homme sait que ça ne dérange pas le loup, au contraire. Il aime cette proximité.

\- Je suis désolé, murmure soudain Derek, le visage enfoncé dans un oreiller.

\- Chuut, souffle Stiles. C’est passé. C’est pardonné. Maintenant, dors et après, on ira jouer avec nos pouvoirs.

\- Jouer ? Comment ?

\- Pas de la façon d’Aléna et Emma, j’ai eu assez d’entrainements, marmonne Stiles, la bouche contre la nuque de son Lié. Tu verras, j’ai plein de trucs à t’apprendre.

\- D’accord, répond l’Alpha déjà à moitié endormi.

Le jeune protecteur sourit, dépose un baiser sur la peau à sa disposition et s’endort lui aussi. Les deux hommes se touchent autant qu’il est humainement possible et rien ne les empêchera de continuer à le faire aussi longtemps qu’ils le veulent.

OoOoO

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH !!! Hurle Scott alors qu’il quitte précipitamment la cuisine, cinq jours plus tard. MES YEUX !!! MON CERVEAU !!!! DE LA JAVEL !!!!!

\- J’avais dit trois jours !! Grogne Derek.

\- Ô Alpha, mon Alpha, ça en fait cinq, commente Erica en s’appuyant contre le chambranle de la porte de la pièce, les yeux fixés sur le couple qu’ils viennent de surprendre en pleine action. J’aurais jamais imaginé que tu serais dessous Derek, je suis épatée. Continuez, faites comme si je n’étais pas là.

Sans surprise, Stiles lui jette le grille-pain à la figure et la louve quitte les lieux en hurlant de rire.

OoOoO

Le groupe de vampires ne s’attend pas franchement à trouver beaucoup de résistance de la part de la meute de Beacon Hills. Ok, ils ont entendu dire qu’ils étaient forts. Néanmoins, une meute de loups-garous ne peut pas être plus forte qu’un nid de Vampires.

Certes, depuis 50 ans, les rumeurs les plus folles courent sur cette meute, mais franchement, rien ne peut être vrai.

On dit que la meute a affronté et _vaincu_ un dragon.

On dit qu’un coven de sorcières a été déchu de ses pouvoirs.

On dit que certains membres de la meute peuvent devenir des torches humaines, quand d’autres créé des tornades ou des tremblements de terre.

Mais ce ne sont que des racontars. Le seul membre du nid qui a rappelé qu’il n’y avait pas de fumée sans feu ne dira plus jamais rien. Il n’est plus qu’un joli tas de poussières.

Quand le nid -36 vampires au total. Enfin 35 maintenant- traverse la forêt de Beacon Hills, ils tombent sur une énorme maison. Un truc gigantesque, avec 4 étages et des fenêtres partout. Devant, un tas d’enfants court partout et quelques adultes les surveillent en discutant. Tous savent que des vampires viennent d’arriver. C’est évident. Mais personne ne bouge. Une jeune femme se fait même bronzer.

            - Tante Al !!! Crie l’un des enfants.

La jeune femme qui se fait bronzer soulève légèrement ses lunettes de soleil pour voir ce qui se passe, évalue les vampires et se réinstalle confortablement.

            - Vas voir ton père, déclare-t-elle à la gamine qui l’a appelé. Ou l’un de tes oncles et tantes. Moi, je suis en vacances.

            - Ça fait 50 ans que tu es en vacances, se moque un homme grand, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts qui sort de la maison.

            - Je t’emmerde Derek, marmonne la jeune femme. J’ai passé plus de 50 000 ans à courir partout, c’est votre tour. Amusez-vous bien.

Le dénommé Derek lève les yeux au ciel, mais ne lui répond pas. Au lieu de ça, il s’approche des vampires.

            - Bienvenu à Beacon Hills, déclare-t-il. Je suis Derek, l’Alpha de la meute Hale. Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ?

Un homme blond, grand, avec des yeux bleus glaciers s’avance à son tour et d’une voix dégoulinante d’arrogance, explique :

            - Durkan, maitre du ce nid et nous venons prendre votre territoire.

La réaction de toutes les personnes présentes surprend les vampires.

La meute entière, et ça comprend les personnes qui sont dans la maison- hurle de rire. Durkan gronde et sort ses crocs de vampires.

            - Je serais toi, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant de faire ça, commente une voix qui semble venir d’au-dessus.

Les vampires lèvent la tête et découvre un jeune homme, les yeux presque dorés et les cheveux châtains coiffés dans tous les sens.

            - Comme si un petit humain pouvait nous faire peur, ricane le vampire blond qui est visiblement le chef des vampires.

C’est alors qu’il se passe quelque chose d’étrange. Les yeux de l’humain se voilent, comme si un vent tournoyait dans ses orbites et il se laisse tomber au sol juste devant le vampire.

            - Je m’amuserais bien avec toi, assure le jeune, mais je vais laisser faire Scott. Y a longtemps qu’il n’a rien cramé.

            - Mais pourquoi c’est encore moi qui m’y colle ? Se plaint un jeune loup à la mâchoire de travers.

            - Mais t’arrête de te plaindre tout le temps ? Grogne la jeune femme qui se fait bronzer. Vampires égal pour ta gueule, fais-toi une raison.

            - Je suis pas le seul à manier le feu, se plaint encore Scott. Aléna sait le faire aussi !

            - Oui, mais elle, elle ne vit pas ici, rappelle le jeune humain.

            - Mais pour qui vous prenez-vous ? Gronde Durkan. Nous vous attaquons et vous vous chamaillez ?

            - Marrant comme ça étonne tous ceux qui nous attaque, rit Derek.

Un homme blond, les cheveux légèrement bouclés et les yeux bleus, passe la tête par une des fenêtres et crie :

            - Le gâteau est prêt ! Scott, dépêche-toi !

            - T’as entendu Isaac, Scotty ? Magne tes fesses !

            - Stiles, laisse le un peu tranquille, soupire l’Alpha.

            - Oh mais c’est tellement drôle de l’embêter, contre Stiles. Tu veux jamais que je l’embête !

Les vampires en ont assez et passe à l’offensive. Enfin, ils essayent. Soudain, ils ne sont plus que des flammes et enfin de la poussière.

Aléna se lève de sa chaise longue et applaudit lentement.

            - 10 minutes de parlotte pour 2 secondes d’action. Je crois que c’est un record, bravo.

Scott lui grogne dessus, mais ne commente pas. Parce qu’elle a raison. C’est un nouveau record. Le maximum qu’ils aient réussi à se chamailler avant qu’un ennemi les attaque, c’est 8 minutes, mais l’action a duré 4 minutes ce jour-là.

            - Bah, on fera mieux la prochaine fois, promet Stiles en rentrant dans la maison.

Derek secoue la tête avant de suivre tout le monde dans la maison.

Si on lui avait dit, le jour où il a collé une fessée à Stiles, que sa vie serait comme ça un peu plus de 100 ans plus tard, il ne l’aurait pas cru.

**INTERLUDE ALENA**

Vous avez vraiment cru que je ne reviendrais pas vous embêtez une fois cette histoire terminée ? Pfff, c’est mal me connaître.

Franchement, quand je regarde cette meute si disparate, mais en même temps si complémentaire, je me dis que les choses ont quand même bien tournées. Et c’était vraiment pas gagné. Mais regardez-les maintenant. Je les trouve trop mignon. Si vous dites à quelqu’un que j’ai dit ça, je nierais jusqu’à votre dernier souffle, j’ai une réputation à tenir quand même.

Drew m’enlace par derrière, alors que je mords dans le délicieux gâteau qu’Isaac a fait pour fêter les 100 ans de Stiles et Derek. Je gémis, autant parce que Drew me mordille juste sous l’oreille et qu’il sait très bien ce que ça me fait, que parce qu’il faut absolument que j’arrive à convaincre Isaac d’ouvrir sa pâtisserie. Ce gamin est un génie et il faut que tout le monde le sache. C’est un pur régal ce truc.

            - Les choses se sont bien terminées, finalement, murmure mon Lié à mon oreille.

            - Ouais, convins-je. Et pourtant, c’était pas gagné.

            - Tu sais, ajoute-t-il après un moment, je me demande si ce n’est pas dans la description du poste.

            - Comment ça ?

            - Tous les protecteurs et leurs Liés ont galéré comme pas permis pour réussir à être ensemble, explique le loup. On en a de parfaits exemples rien que dans cette pièce.

Je regarde autour de nous. Marc et Brock, galère. Stiles et Derek, galère. Emma et Reyksad, galère. Drew et Moi, galère.

Bon, ok, peut-être qu’il a raison. Mais quand on voit comme nous sommes délirants de bonheur aujourd’hui, je me dis que ça en valait la peine.

Après tout, ils ont leur « Et ils vécurent heureux » et c’est tout ce qui compte, non ?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je vous remercie toutes et tous d'avoir lu et commenté cette histoire jusqu'au bout  
> MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII
> 
> Je ne sais pas quand est-ce qu'on se reverra, parce que les projets que j'ai en ce moment ne sont pas du Sterek, mais Hey! Si vous lisez le McDanno, on se reverra peut-être sur Will He Be Ok?   
> Sinon j'ai commencé à poster mon prochain roman M/M Sur FictionPress, pseudo Bruniblondi et le titre: Mords-Moi Si Tu Peux, une histoire de Vampires et de Loups-garous
> 
> A bientôt!!


End file.
